


The Dichotomy Of The Heart. Pt.1

by Shire55



Category: P/C - Fandom, P/C h/c, Picard/Crusher, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, P/C h/c - Freeform, Picard/Crusher - Freeform, p/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 66,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire55/pseuds/Shire55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having just begun their new relationship, things are complicated by the unnanounced arrival of Jean-Luc's unknown young son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dichotomy Of The Heart. Pt.1

The Dichotomy Of The Heart. Jean-Luc Picard sat back in the café chair, taking the time to admire his companion. As he sipped his cappuccino, his mind wandered, mulling contentedly over the events of the past two months. It had started quiet inauspiciously. He had been ensconced in his office, intently studying the information regarding the next mission. The door chime was unwelcome. He ignored it the fist time, but when it sounded again he scowled and barked, “Come!” He didn’t look up at his caller; instead he kept his eyes on the monitor and growled, “Yes, what is it?” When there was no response, he looked up with irritation and glowered at the person who had interrupted him. His eyes caught two blue orbs and he realized just who his visitor was. Striving to quell his angst, he calmed his features and nodded. “Doctor Crusher.” The red headed Chief Medical Officer smiled at her Captain, her expression clearly acknowledging his efforts to be civil. She grasped the back of the chair in front of his desk and raised her eyebrows. “May I?” He nodded silently and sighed, then clasped his hands on the desktop. Before she could speak, he grumbled, “I hope this won’t take long Doctor…” He gestured at the computer. “I have a lot to do.” Beverly kept her smile in place with an effort and concentrated on relaxing. “I know you’re busy Captain, but what I have to say is rather important…at least it is to me.” Jean-Luc frowned and gritted his teeth. “Doctor I’m very…” But then he hesitated and took a large breath, sighing again. “It can’t wait?” “No.” The Captain nodded and sat back, picking up his crystal shard and devoting all his attention to his best friend. “What is it?” With butterflies taking flight in her stomach, Beverly resisted the urge to run from his office. She took a large breath, swallowed to wet her dry mouth and began. “Jean-Luc you and I have been best friends for many years now and I know you have wanted to take our relationship further…to a more intimate level.” Jean-Luc nodded, his dark hazel eyes glittering. “Well it has slowly dawned on me that I feel the same way.” The Captain sat up, his body frozen. His voice when he spoke was a hushed whisper. “What are you saying?” Reaching forward, Beverly gripped the edge of the desk and stared into his eyes. “I love you and I want to take our relationship to the next level.” Jean-Luc’s mouth opened and shut twice before any sound came out. He briefly closed his eyes and laid the shard carefully on the desk, the action giving him time to think. When he again found Beverly’s eyes, he wasn’t surprised to see tears in them. “Are you sure?” As she nodded, two fat tears slipped free and slid down her cheeks. Her voice trembled when she spoke. “Oh yes. For the past few months I have been growing closer to you. I think of you all day and dream of you at night. I’m in love with you Jean-Luc and I want to spend all my time with you…if you’ll have me.” In silence the Captain slowly stood and came around to the front of his desk. He offered his hands and took Beverly’s, drawing her to her feet. He bowed his head, staring at their joined hands and sighing deeply. “Beverly mon coeur, I have loved you for thirty years. Today, with simple words, you have liberated my poor heart and set me free. I love you Beverly, to the depths of my soul and if you will be patient with me, I’ll show you that love…every day.” Freeing one of her hands, Beverly gently lifted his chin and gazed with wonder at her extraordinary Captain. “Dinner tonight?” He blinked away the welling tears and nodded, a wide smile gracing his handsome face. “Yes.” Beverly leaned closer and kissed him tenderly. “Nineteen thirty in your quarters…you replicate.” Keeping her gaze he nodded again. “Very well.” Beverly gently extricated her hand and turned for the door. Jean-Luc’s gentle grasp of her elbow halted her. She turned her head back to him, her eyebrow raised. He smiled and cocked his head. “May I have another kiss before you go?” Turning her body, she stepped to him and slowly raised her hands, curling her arms around his head. He encircled her within his strong grasp and tilted his head, nudging under her nose. The first kiss was a mere brush of the lips, making them both sigh. The next was longer and languid. The third was deeper, Jean-Luc feathering his tongue across Beverly’s lips, seeking admittance. She opened slowly to him and he sighed into her mouth as his tongue slipped inside. The kiss slowly becoming more passionate, Beverly tapered it and opened her eyes to see Jean-Luc’s still closed. Slowly his eyes opened and he smiled. “I can’t wait until tonight.” Beverly returned his smile. “Me either. Will you be able to work now?” The smile turned wry. “Probably not.” Beverly’s look of contrition was unconvincing. “Sorry.” Jean-Luc growled softly and nuzzled her neck, his voice a deep rumble. “You are not.” Beverly’s chuckle made him raise his head. “You’re right, I’m not.” Taking a deep breath, the Captain stepped back and released the woman in his arms. “We have to be strong.” The Doctor nodded, although her look was mischievous. “But tonight..?” With a rare full grin, Jean-Luc’s eyes twinkled. “Yes…tonight.” Beverly backed to the door. “You’ll wear something casual?” He nodded. “And you?” “Uh huh…I’ve something in mind.” His eyes darkened. “Will you leave your hair down?” With a show of sultry seductiveness, Beverly raised her hands and ran her fingers through her vibrant red locks. “If you like.” The Captain growled. “I like.” The Doctor stopped just shy of the door sensor and grinned coyly. “You like my hair?” The Captain nodded, folding his arms across his chest. “Yes.” “You’d like to entangle your fingers in it?” Jean-Luc’s voice deepened. “Yes.” “When?” His gaze becoming intense, Jean-Luc’s voice became a rough whisper. “When we make love…when you come.” Her gasp was soft in the otherwise silent room. “You’ve thought about it?” “Often.” Beverly sighed, a small smile appearing. “Me too.” They stood, silently regarding each other until Beverly broke the spell. “Well I must be going. I’ll see you tonight.” Jean-Luc nodded. “Tonight.” She left then and the Captain closed his eyes, striving to put her from his mind so he could concentrate on his work. It was as a futile effort. Dinner that night was delightful. Resisting the urge to be overly romantic, Jean-Luc settled on a simple table setting and a straightforward meal, choosing Beverly’s favourite dishes and saving the menu while he went to shower and shave. He was in the living area, opening a bottle of his family’s red when the door chimed. He frowned as he had given Beverly permission to alter her com badge to allow her admittance to his quarters without needing to use the chime some time ago. That she should choose to use the chime now confused him. With a shake of his head, he walked to his door and pressed the release. As soon as his eyes settled on the Doctor, it was all he could do not to gape. She wore a sheer peach blouse, the sleeves gathered at her elbows and the neckline plunging. Tiny buttons went from her ample breasts to her midriff where the blouse ended in a ruche of gauzy material. His eyes took in her navel as they went lower, to the silky sapphire skirt that fell in sensuous folds around her long dancer’s legs. His eyebrows rose at seeing her bare feet. Dragging his eyes up to her face, he cleared his throat and found his voice. “You look lovely Beverly…would you like to come in?” Beverly grinned knowingly and stepped past her Captain, the scent of her perfume tantalising the man. She made her way confidently to the sofa and sat, crossing her legs and placing one arm along the back of the chair. As Jean-Luc crossed the room to join her, he felt her eyes roving over him. He had taken care with his appearance, selecting clothing he knew she liked. A soft emerald green shirt, open down the front in a deep vee, paired with dark blue slacks and black leather shoes completed his outfit and it obviously met with Beverly’s approval. He picked up the wine bottle and two glasses and joined her on the sofa. As he poured he asked softly, “How was your day?” Beverly’s chuckle made him look up with curiosity. “The part before I went to your Ready Room was awful. I was so nervous! Then afterwards time seemed to drag. All I wanted to do was be with you. Work was the furthest thing from my mind.” Jean-Luc smiled wryly. “Me too. Up until you came to me I was totally absorbed in work, but later I found I couldn’t concentrate at all. My mind was filled with thoughts of you.” They both chuckled and looked deeply into each other’s eyes. Breaking the spell, Jean-Luc lifted his glass and presented Beverly with hers. “To beginnings. May we be happy for ever.” They clinked glasses and sipped, Beverly closing her eyes in appreciation. “This is superb Jean-Luc.” The Captain swallowed slowly and nodded. “Yes it is. The manager Marie engaged has been experimenting with new blends. This is his blended merlot.” The Doctor grinned. “So the Picard vineyards are in good hands?” Jean-Luc nodded, his face serious. “Yes. I’m very pleased the wine produced seems to be of high standard. If our name is going to be on it, I want it to be as good as it’s always been.” They sat together and drank two glasses each before moving to the dining table. Throughout the meal, they were quiet, each feeling the slowly rising tension, their hearts beating rapidly, their skin flushing. After dessert, Jean-Luc asked the computer to play some music then surprised Beverly by asking her to dance. She rose to him and he took her in his arms, closing his eyes as his body took up the rhythm. They danced slowly, their bodies pressed closely together, Beverly resting her cheek against his. With his subtle aftershave teasing her senses, Beverly gently nuzzled his neck making his feet still their movement. She lifted her head and licked her lips at seeing the desire swirling deep within his hazel gaze. Their lips met in a protracted kiss, the passion building quickly. Parting breathlessly, Jean-Luc’s husky baritone made Beverly shiver. “I want to make love to you Beverly.” All she could do was nod…words failed her. He took her hand and led her to his bedroom, his eyes never leaving hers. They made love three times that first night. Initially they couldn’t control their passion, the act urgent and heated. The second time was playful and joyous and, after sleep, the third time, in the small hours of morning, was languid and slow, each taking the time to learn and please the other. Over the next three weeks they spent every free moment together eventually agreeing that Beverly should move into Jean-Luc’s quarters. This was a wise move. Not only was it more expedient with their new relationship, but, as they couldn’t seem to keep their hands off each other, it was hoped it would facilitate matters concerning getting to work on time. Twice they had almost been late for duty because breakfast became a little heated, on one occasion they had made love on the dining table, necessitating a run through the corridors to get to their stations on time. Since Beverly had settled into his quarters, Jean-Luc had been immeasurably happy. He had everything he ever wanted. Life, he thought, simply couldn’t get any better. Beverly looked over the rim of her cup and smiled at seeing the hazy hooded stare coming from her lover. She reached across the table and touched his hand. “Jean-Luc…you’re staring.” Snapping back to the present, the Captain sat up and cleared his throat. “Sorry…I was wool gathering.” Beverly smiled and inclined her head, immediately forgiving his lapse, however her curiosity was piqued. “About what?” Allowing a rueful grin, Jean-Luc shrugged. “The last two months.” The Doctor’s smile widened and she sighed. “It’s been wonderful, hasn’t it.” The Captain nodded. “Indeed.” Breaking off some of her blueberry muffin, Beverly chewed thoughtfully then asked, “So what are we going to do with this afternoon?” Jean-Luc lifted a hand and swept it wide. “As I understand it, this Star base has a whole deck of holosuites. We could go on a picnic, or a hike, or a swim, or…” Beverly held up her hands. “Okay I get the idea. What about the arboretum? I hear it’s a beaut.” Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes it is and…” He was interrupted by a call from the ship. “Enterprise to Captain Picard.” Jean-Luc smiled his apology and answered the hail. “Picard here.” “Sir we have a small craft approaching, two life forms aboard. They are hailing us and requesting you personally.” Jean-Luc frowned. “What is the registry?” “It’s a private craft Captain…from Earth.” Jean-Luc and Beverly shared a look and the Captain sighed. “Very well Enterprise. Allow it to enter the shuttle bay and I’ll come aboard. Picard out.” Beverly finished her coffee and stood. “Will we have time to collect our parcels?” Jean-Luc smiled. “Oh I think so…this doesn’t seem to be urgent.” “Good. I’ll come back to the ship with you; I’d like to change into something else.” Jean-Luc’s eyebrow rose dramatically. “You’ve decided what you want to do?” Beverly grinned. “Uh huh and I think you look great in shorts.” The Captain grunted and shook his head. “The beach.” “Yes and I want you to wear those black speedos I replicated.” Jean-Luc sighed theatrically. “But…” She nudged him in the ribs, causing him to softly yelp. “If you want me to wear the two piece you like so much, the least you can do is wear the speedos.” He tried to glower but it was pointless. He couldn’t deny her anything. With a sigh of capitulation, he gave in. “Oh very well…but I insist on the privacy lock being engaged.” Beverly’s grin was triumphant. “Of course.” Twenty minutes later they were back on the Enterprise. There was a member of security outside the observation room. Jean-Luc nodded cordially to the young Ensign as he entered, the slight smile on his face turning to a frown as he saw the people seated at the table. With a nod to the Lieutenant on duty, the Captain rounded the table and took his seat. Facing him was a middle aged man, with intense green eyes and a sandy-haired young boy, whose face was down turned. The man stood and offered his hand, bringing Jean-Luc to his feet. “Captain Picard I presume?” Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes, I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard. And you are?” The tall man smiled. “Graham Rutherford. I am a solicitor with Rutherford and Flintoff.” Jean-Luc smiled and gestured to the seat. Once both men were again seated, the Captain said, “And what can I do for you? My staff tells me you asked for me specifically.” Taking a moment to lift a brief case onto the table, Rutherford opened it and produced three isolinear chips and two PADDs. He set the devices before him and gathered his thoughts. “Captain Picard what I have to say will come as a shock. This young boy,” he gestured to the lad seated beside him, “Is your son.” To his credit, Jean-Luc kept his command façade in place. There was a momentary silence before the Captain asked. “Would you care to explain yourself?” The solicitor sighed and nodded. “Of course. I ask you to cast your mind back ten years Captain, to the time you spent on Earth, at the Academy, whilst awaiting the commission of the Enterprise D.” Jean-Luc nodded once, curtly. “I remember.” “During your tenure at the Academy, you were assigned an Adjutant…one Eve DesLandes, a countrywoman of yours I believe.” Jean-Luc remained silent, giving his permission to continue with a slow nod. “You had a relationship with her.” A deep frown appeared as the Captain shook his head. “I think at this juncture it would helpful if the boy were to leave the room until we have finished discussing this matter.” Rutherford nodded, sitting back and gently squeezing the boy’s thin shoulder. “Go with the Lieutenant.” Jean-Luc looked up and ordered, “Take him outside Lieutenant..?” “Reynolds Sir.” “Thank you Lieutenant.” Once alone with the solicitor, Jean-Luc stood and pushed his hands into his pockets. “Mr.Rutherford it was my understanding that Ms.DesLandes was using an implant.” The solicitor agreed. “That she was Captain, but do you remember she was quite ill with what turned out to be Azzinin ‘flu?” Jean-Luc rubbed his lip and nodded. “Yes.” “Well, one of the side effects of that particular bug is a massive disruption of the immune system, effectively negating any implants. Medical only isolated the effect recently.” The Captain sighed. “So after she recovered from the ‘flu, she was fertile.” “Yes.” “And what of Ms.DesLandes? Is she no longer able to raise the boy?” Rutherford’s face took on a look of sympathy. “I’m sorry Captain, she died three weeks ago.” Jean-Luc sat back down and clasped his hands on the tabletop. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I see. I take it there is no chance the boy isn’t mine?” A look of distaste crossed the solicitor’s face but he hid it well. “None Captain.” “You must realise Mr.Rutherford, that as I am Captain of this vessel, it is almost impossible for him to stay here. Perhaps it would be better if he went to another relative, at least until he’s older?” The solicitor shook his head. “I’m sorry Captain; you are his only living relative. We have, of course, done an extensive search of both sides of the boy’s parentage to find a suitable home, but I’m afraid you were the one and only choice.” Jean-Luc closed his eyes and lowered his head into his hands, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. When he lifted his head it was plain to see he had come to a decision. “Very well Mr.Rutherford. Does the boy know who I am? That is does he know I’m his father?” The solicitor nodded. “Yes but he only found out yesterday. Apparently his mother only told him his father served in Starfleet, nothing more. The Captain sighed. “And how did Ms.DesLandes die?” Sadness crossed Rutherford’s face. “Ultimately it was the Azzinin ‘flu. Four months ago Ms.DesLandes was on a first contact mission in the Hegamon system. Whilst on the planet she contracted an unknown virus that activated dormant cells in her body left over from the ‘flu. She was brought back to Medical as fast as possible but it was already too late. The virus attacked the cell structure throughout her body and she died a very painful death. In all, it took just on three months for her to die.” The solicitor picked up an isolinear chip and handed it to the Captain. “She recorded this for you Captain. These others are her last will and testament and a message for her son. These,” he gestured to the PADDs, “Contain everything you need to know about the boy. His medical history, school records and images of his life.” Jean-Luc stared at the chip in his hand, nodding absently. As almost an afterthought he asked softly, “What is his name?” “Tobias DesLandes. And Captain there are some things you should know. Ms.Deslandes’ death was very traumatic for all involved, especially her son. In fact the boy was so traumatised he has been silent ever since her death. He does not speak…at all. We’ve been trying therapy, but so far…nothing.” Jean-Luc rubbed his forehead and sighed. “How old is he?” “Nine…actually he turns ten in eleven days.” Rutherford stood and picked up his brief case. “All Tobias’ possessions are on my runabout. What shall I do with them?” Jean-Luc gathered his ravelled thoughts. “Ah…I’ll have them put in a cargo bay. You’re leaving now?” The solicitor smiled gently. “Yes Captain my job ceased with the safe delivery of the boy. All the legal paperwork has been done, although there are several documents you must sign. I’ll leave them with you, I’m sure you’ll want your own legal representatives to see them first.” The Captain nodded. “Yes of course.” He tapped his com badge. “Ensign will you step inside please?” The young woman entered and Jean-Luc ordered, “Please escort my guest to his runabout and make sure all the cargo he has on board is safely loaded in cargo bay two.” The Ensign nodded respectfully. “Aye Captain.” The men shook hands and Rutherford peered into Jean-Luc’s eyes. “You’ll be fine Captain, just be patient.” Once the solicitor left Jean-Luc tapped his badge again. “Picard to Lieutenant Reynolds.” “Reynolds here Sir.” “Please escort your charge to my quarters, I’ll meet you there.” “Aye Captain.” Tapping his com badge one final time he called, “Picard to Troi.” Counsellor Deanna Troi answered the call immediately, although Jean-Luc could hear the query in her voice. “Troi here Captain.” “Deanna I know you’re off duty and enjoying some down time on the Star base, but I need you to report to my quarters immediately.” “On my way Captain. Troi out.” The obsidian eyed beauty looked at her lover, a frown marring her classical beauty. Will Riker, the Enterprise’s First Officer shook his head. “What do you think that’s about?” Deanna shrugged, her eyes clouding as she extended her empathic senses. With a sigh she closed her eyes. “I don’t know, but the Captain is very tense. He’s got his shields up…but the tension is leaking through.” The big bearded man scratched his whiskery cheek. “Do you want me to go with you?” Deanna shook her head. “No.” “Okay but keep in touch.” She kissed his cheek and stepped away from him. “I will. Enterprise, one to beam to the Captain’s quarters.” Will sighed as he watched his lover disappear. “Now what?” As Jean-Luc rounded the bend near his quarters he saw Lieutenant Reynolds and Tobias standing outside his cabin. With a nod to the officer and a curt, “Wait here.” He entered his home and immediately called for his lover. “Beverly? Are you here?” Hearing the terseness in his voice, Beverly emerged from the bedroom, a frown on her face. “Of course I’m here…where else would I be? We’re both off duty.” With quick steps, Jean-Luc covered the distance between them and took the Doctor’s hands in his. “Beverly my love…something has happened. We need to talk.” Noting his urgency, Beverly swallowed her anxiety and nodded. “Okay.” Jean-Luc lead her to the sofa and encouraged her to sit with him. “I have just seen the person who requested my presence. It was a solicitor from Earth. He has brought aboard my…son.” Beverly blinked and shook her head. “Your what?” The Captain sighed and briefly closed his eyes. “My son…a child I never knew about. Do you remember Eve DesLandes? My Adjutant while I was teaching at the Academy?” Beverly’s eyes clouded in thought. “You mean the French woman…the one who told Walker he was too old for that woman he was pursuing?” Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes. We…we had a relationship.” The Doctor’s voice grew hard. “It seems you had a little more than a relationship Jean-Luc. You had a child!” Jean-Luc squeezed Beverly’s hands and speared her with his intense gaze. “I didn’t know! She assured me she was using an implant. The solicitor informs me that a bout of Azzinin ‘flu…” Beverly pulled a hand free and covered her mouth. “Oh God…the immune system suppression! She wouldn’t have known.” Jean-Luc snorted, “Exactly. Not long after she recovered I took command of the Enterprise D and we parted. Happily I might add.” Beverly stood and pulled her hair back. “And she never told you she was pregnant?” The Captain shook his head vehemently. “No! We corresponded sporadically over the years but she never mentioned it.” Beverly shook her head. “But your mutual friends…no one said anything?” Jean-Luc sighed. “No. Not long after I left she took a position with the Diplomatic Corps. She went off world and was gone for years.” Beverly fisted her hands. “And there’s no doubt about your being the father?” Jean-Luc shrugged. “Apparently not.” The Doctor snorted. “Well I want to do a DNA test.” Jean-Luc stood and gently gripped her elbow. “Granted but in the meantime the boy is waiting outside the door. Deanna should be here soon; unfortunately the boy has some psychological problems relating to his mother’s death.” Beverly grimaced. “Like what?” The Captain’s eyes darkened. “He’s mute. He’s not said a word to anyone since Eve’s death.” Beverly muttered, “Oh that’s just great!” Causing Jean-Luc to scowl. “Beverly I need your help! I haven’t a clue what to do.” The Doctor took pity on her lover. “Okay Jean-Luc…sorry. Let’s bring him in.” Still feeling very unsure, Jean-Luc went and opened the door. He wasn’t surprised to see Deanna kneeling in front of the boy, gently talking to him. At seeing her CO, she rose to her feet and greeted him. “Captain.” He nodded and gestured with his hand. “Tobias, Deanna, will you come in please?” Once inside, Jean-Luc spoke directly to his son. “Tobias I wish to speak privately with Counsellor Troi. Would you sit with Doctor Crusher over there?” He pointed to the sofa and Beverly smiled warmly, holding out her hand. In silence the lad made his way across the room, ignored Beverly’s hand, took his seat and never once made eye contact with anyone. In hushed tones, Jean-Luc explained what was going on. Deanna wisely kept her questions to herself, this wasn’t the time. When he was finished, the Captain and the Counsellor joined Beverly and Tobias under the view ports. Taking a seat in his favourite chair, Jean-Luc softly cleared his throat. Despite Deanna’s presence, the Captain took Beverly’s hand. “Tobias you know who I am. This is Doctor Beverly Crusher. She is my…partner. This other officer is Counsellor Deanna Troi. I know you have been having problems recently and I want you to know that Counsellor Troi can help you.” The lad kept his eyes trained on his hands, his head bowed and silent. Beverly reached out and took one of his hands, eliciting no response. “We can make room for you here in these quarters Tobias. Would you like that?” The boy remained mute. Beverly smiled with false bravado and turned to her lover. “Captain why don’t you call Geordi and ask him to design a new bedroom for Tobias? I’m sure the alterations can be done in no time.” Jean-Luc nodded but his eyes showed his distress. He hadn’t given thought as to where the boy would stay. It was now patently obvious. He would stay with his father. Swallowing his discomfort, Jean-Luc kept his voice soft and friendly. “Yes, that’s a good idea. Once it’s finished we can put all your things here too.” When there was no response, Deanna stood and surreptitiously gestured for Beverly to join her across the room. Once out of earshot, Deanna sighed. “Beverly we need to know more about the boy. Can you access his mother’s medical file? I want to know more about her death and how it affected Tobias.” Beverly nodded. “I agree. I’ll put in a request right away.” Rejoining father and son, Beverly said, “Captain I’m going to Sick bay with Troi. Why don’t you call Geordi now?” Jean-Luc successfully suppressed the panic he felt, instead nodding solemnly. “All right Doctor. Will we see you soon?” Beverly smiled her encouragement and nodded. “Yes, I’ll be back soon.” Jean-Luc’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Very well.” As the women left, Jean-Luc tapped his com badge. “Picard to LaForge.” Geordi took no time in designing the new addition to Jean-Luc’s quarters. Of course both Geordi and the Captain would have appreciated input from Tobias but the boy continued his silence not even looking at the Chief Engineer when Geordi asked for his opinions. With the schematics displayed on a PADD, the dark man assured his CO the work would be completed within three days. After Geordi left, Jean-Luc went to the replicator and ordered himself an Earl Grey tea. Turning to his son he asked, “Are you hungry Tobias? Would you like anything?” Receiving no reply, Jean-Luc obtained a cheese sandwich and a glass of milk for the boy. He placed the light meal on the low table and sank into his favourite chair, sipping his tea while he contemplated the situation. Tobias took half of the sandwich and ate it, then drank some of the milk, but maintained his silence and refused to look at his father. Eventually tiring of the oppressive quiet, Jean-Luc finished his tea and addressed his son. “This must be very hard for you Tobias…I’m sorry these last weeks have been so difficult for you.” The boy kept his gaze affixed to his knees, his hands fisted in his lap. Swallowing his impatience with the lad, Jean-Luc tried again. “I suppose you’ve been on many Starships. Have you ever been on a Sovereign class before?” Silence. Refusing to admit defeat, the Captain kept his gentle voice going. “If you look out the viewports you can see Star base 8. If you like I can take you there; they have holosuites, many shops and a huge arboretum.” The lad picked up the remainder of his sandwich and ate it, then finished off his milk. Jean-Luc watched with growing frustration. He sighed and tried again. “Tobias I’m very sorry about your mother. She was a lovely person.” Tobias’ head slowly lifted and Jean-Luc was riveted by the anger and pain in the boy’s eyes as he glared at his father. Not a word was spoken as their eyes stayed locked, but Jean-Luc got the distinct impression his son hated him…hated him to the bone. Summoning his voice Jean-Luc said softly, “I’m so sorry Tobias.” As soon as he spoke, the boy’s eyes slid down to once again gaze at his knees. Jean-Luc’s head bowed and his eyes closed. “Oh God…what the hell do I do now?” Beverly closed her eyes and shook her head, causing Deanna to come to her side. “What is it?” The Doctor gestured to the monitor. “It’s Eve DesLandes’ medical file. My God Dee…it’s a nightmare!” Deanna went to the replicator and ordered two hot drinks, a hot chocolate for her and a chamomile tea for Beverly. Taking the seat in front of the Doctor’s desk, Deanna made sure the office door was closed before she spoke. “Tell me.” With a deep sigh, Beverly’s cerulean eyes glittered in sadness. “She died a horrible death Deanna. Her body slowly lost its molecular cohesion, system after system collapsing under the onslaught of the mutant cells.” As the waves of sympathy and sadness washed over the Counsellor, she stiffened her mental barriers and centred herself. “What could be done for her?” Beverly shrugged in savage exasperation. “Bloody nothing! The wretched woman died an agonising, protracted death…not even palliative measures gave any relief. When death finally occurred it was due to massive systemic failure and believe me, it was the kindest thing to happen to her. My God…how she must have suffered.” Deanna sat back and took a steadying breath. “I’ve been reading Tobias’ school records. Throughout his entire life, he lived aboard various ships, never staying long in any one place. Formal schooling was a rarity, he was taught mostly by tutors but he is a gifted child…in the top ten percent for his age. Interestingly though…and very telling, the psyche reports all agree that he is a loner, on almost every occasion preferring his own company. Also, although he is fluent and literate in Standard, he prefers to communicate in French. Apparently it was the language of choice between he and his mother, who I might add, was the single most important person in his life. There were no lasting friendships with his peers and it would seem he had no use for role models…there is no evidence of him ever bonding with a male of any age.” Beverly snapped off the monitor and sat back, drawing up one leg and resting her chin on her knee. “While it’s not unusual for kids in his position to be especially close to their only parent, I can see how losing that parent would be particularly devastating…and when you consider the manner of his mother’s death…well you can easily see how the trauma of it would push him into a mental box.” Deanna nodded thoughtfully. “Indeed. Inside that box he feels safe. There’s no pain, he doesn’t have to face the reality of what’s happened.” “And,” Beverly sighed, “He doesn’t have to acknowledge his newly found father.” The Counsellor sipped her drink and grimaced. “I doubt he will do so willingly anyway. To do so would be to admit that his mother’s gone and at the moment that’s simply too painful. Staying the way he is, he can remember her as she was…before the illness that killed her.” Beverly snorted and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “So how the hell does the Captain handle this? In a way he’s suffering too.” Deanna nodded. “Yes and it’ll get worse for both of them before it gets better. I’m afraid they’re both in for significant pain in the near future and it’s going to take a lot of patience…and love…to get through.” Both women sat in quiet contemplation, each occupied with their thoughts. Eventually it was Deanna’s soft lyrical voice that intruded into Beverly’s mind. “What about you?” The Doctor looked up and frowned. “What about me.” Deanna sighed at Beverly’s attempt to deflect her. “Beverly you know damned well what I mean. The Captain made it quite clear to his son…in front of me…that you two are in a relationship and that’s good, but surely you realise the stress this is going to put on both of you?” Beverly considered angrily denying her best friend’s observations, but just as quickly squashed her angst. With a sigh and a rueful smile, the Doctor bowed her head. “You know…I think we have the absolute worst timing in the known universe. Do you know how long we’ve been a couple?” Deanna shook her head. “Not exactly, but if I had to guess I’d say not that long. I’ve sensed contentment and joy in you recently and, although our Captain is inordinately proficient at blocking me, I’ve still sensed his underlying happiness.” Pointing her finger in confirmation, Beverly grinned. “Spot on! Two months Dee. For the last two months we’ve been in seventh heaven.” She sighed and the smile disappeared. “Now this. Jesus can’t we ever just have a normal relationship?” Deanna’s quietly insistent voice made Beverly wince. “There’s more.” Absently picking up a stylus from the desktop, Beverly fiddled with it before throwing it down in disgust. “Damn it Dee…I don’t want to share him!” She briefly covered her eyes then sighed. “Look I feel sorry for the boy…God who wouldn’t? But he’s not ours. He’s Jean-Luc’s son. If we were to have a child of our own that would be different…but this way I have to share my lover with a stranger, a boy who will sneak into Jean-Luc’s heart…leaving less room for me.” Placing her elbows on the desk, Beverly cradled her head in her hands. “Oh Christ listen to me…how selfish can you get?” She lifted her head and scowled. “It’s just that our relationship is so new…we’re still learning so much about each other.” Deanna stood and rounded the desk, taking the Doctor’s hands. “Beverly the Captain loves you…unreservedly. Yes, in time he will come to love his son, but he has loved you for most of his life. Have faith that his love for you…and yours for him, will weather this storm. Be patient and wait. In time he will come to terms with what’s happened and when he does you will see there is ample room in his heart for both of you…and any children you might have.” Beverly freed one hand and wiped at the suspicious moisture in her eyes. With a watery smile she sighed. “Thank you dear friend. Now we’d better get back to the Captain…he must be panicking by now.” Encouraged by Beverly’s strength, Deanna returned the smile, nodding. “Agreed.” They left Sick bay holding hands. When the women returned to Jean-Luc’s quarters, they felt the tension the moment the doors opened. Stepping through, Beverly spied her lover, standing at the viewport, his back to the room, his hands pushed deep into his pockets. By the rigidity of his spine and the set of his shoulders, the Doctor knew he was very tense. Casting her colleague a sidelong glance, Beverly silently asked for help. Seeing the look and giving a surreptitious nod, Deanna softly cleared her throat and spoke. “Captain perhaps it might be helpful if I took Tobias on a tour of the ship?” Jean-Luc turned, his lips pursed in thought. After giving the suggestion appropriate thought, he nodded once, curtly. “Yes Counsellor, that would be acceptable.” Deanna went to the seated boy and held out her hand. “Will you come with me Tobias?” Ignoring the hand, the lad stood, his head bowed and his eyes on his feet. Deanna gave her Captain an encouraging smile and left his quarters, Tobias in tow. Jean-Luc watched them go then grunted and turned back to the viewport. Beverly had to concentrate on staying calm, her irritation at her lover’s attempts to isolate himself nibbling at her resolve. Taking a deep breath, she sidled up to him and gently wound her arms around his waist. They stood together in silence, each trying to find their equilibrium. Eventually Jean-Luc sighed heavily and turned within Beverly’s arms. Their lips met in a tender kiss and when they parted Beverly took his hands and led him to the sofa. Once seated she said quietly, “Tell me about her.” There was silence before Jean-Luc grunted. “I take it you mean Eve?” “Uh huh.” The Captain shrugged but his tone was defensive. “What do you want to know?” Keeping her rising temper under control, Beverly managed a smile. “Oh I don’t know. How about...what sort of woman was she?” A frown developed on the Captain’s brow and he sighed, letting his head fall back on the cushions. “What sort of woman was Eve? She was warm, intelligent, independent…French.” Beverly snuggled in under his arm and nodded. “She was French? Was that important?” Jean-Luc nodded. “Indeed, in fact it was attracted me to her in the first place.” He stretched out his legs and Beverly felt his body relax. “As you know, she was my Adjutant. She was aware of my record before we worked together so she knew I was French. From our first day together, whenever we were alone, she conversed solely in French. It had been so long since I’d spoken my native language…it was nice…and it became a familiarity between us.” Beverly snorted and placed her feet on the low table, smiling when Jean-Luc did the same. “So you started an affair based on a mutual language?” It was Jean-Luc’s turn to snort. “Of course not! It was a catalyst…something we shared exclusively between us.” He sighed and turned his head to his lover, his eyes glittering with sincerity. “I didn’t love her Beverly. I cared…quite a bit, but I didn’t love her. We gave each other something we both needed. I think at the heart of it all…we were both lonely.” There was silence as Beverly digested the information. Her next question made Jean-Luc frown. “How old was she?” “At the time she was thirty-eight.” More silence descended until Jean-Luc sighed heavily. “My son hates me Beverly.” Beverly wrapped her free arm around her lover and shook her head against his shoulder. “No he doesn’t Jean-Luc. Right now he’s very troubled and very frightened. He’ll come around; we just have to be patient.” The Captain sat up, dislodging his lover. He propped his elbows on his knees and lowered his head into his hands. “No you’re wrong. Just before you came in, I had tried to apologise to the boy and he finally made eye contact with me. All I saw was pain, anger and…” He sighed again, his voice dropping to a whisper. “And hatred.” Before Beverly could say anything, the Captain rose to his feet and went back to the viewport. He rubbed his face with his hands, his voicer deep and ragged. “What the hell do I do now? I have absolutely no idea how to handle this!” The Doctor stood slowly and went to her lover, resting her hands on his hips. “We take it one day at a time my love…one day at a time.” Jean-Luc’s shoulders slumped and he shook his head. “Beverly there’s no need for you to be involved in this. I understand how you must be feeling…I don’t want to hurt you as well.” Tightening her grip, the Doctor leaned forward until her mouth was near his ear. “Jean-Luc Picard I love you…period! We will weather this and come out of it stronger…I swear.” The Captain turned and ignored the tears that tracked down his cheeks. “I love you mon coeur…with all that I am.” Beverly tilted her head and nudged under his nose to kiss him with tender passion. When they parted they were slightly panting. “We’ll get through this my love, trust me.” All Jean-Luc could do was nod. For the third time, Deanna gently asked the boy the same question. “Would you like something to drink Tobias?” They were seated in the forward lounge, the view of the Star base close before them through the large clear aluminium windows. Tobias kept his eyes trained on the tabletop, ignoring his escort. Deanna momentarily closed her eyes, centring herself and concentrating on the boy’s emotions. Anger, fear and pain washed over her in waves. In a sympathetic reflex, Deanna reached for the lad’s hands. He quickly withdrew his hands, sliding them under the table and resting them on his thighs. Deanna was about to attempt further conversation when someone else came to their table. The Counsellor frowned and looked up, her displeasure quickly melting away as she smiled. To Tobias she said, “This is Guinan, Tobias.” Predictably, the boy ignored the Counsellor, keeping both his eyes and head lowered. The dark enigmatic El Aurian smiled down at the petite woman and gestured to an empty seat. “May I?” Deanna nodded. “Yes of course.” Once seated, her flowing gown settled around her, Guinan tilted her head, her large elliptical hat teetering alarmingly. “You don’t say much.” Tobias ignored her. The bar tender looked at Deanna, her non-existent brow raised. Understanding the question, Deanna sighed. “This is Tobias DesLandes. He is Captain Picard’s son.” If the dark woman was surprised, she didn’t show it. Instead she addressed the boy. “Your father is a good man.” When there was no response, Guinan stood and said one final thing. “I will bring you an Actarian fizz. You’ll like it.” When she had gone, Deanna summoned a smile. “Perhaps later we can go to the Star base, there’re lots of things to do there. This ship hasn’t got the things the previous Enterprise had. No arboretum, no animal nursery. We do have a school however. Why don’t we go there later? I can introduce you to some of the other kids we have on board at the moment.” She didn’t expect a reply and she got none. Guinan returned and placed two drinks in front of her customers. Before Deanna could offer her thanks, the mysterious woman glided away with her usual grace. As Deanna sipped her drink, Tobias tried his. He tested it slowly before drinking the entire amount. His burp was loud, making Deanna giggle. From the boy there was nothing. No eye contact, no other response. With a sigh Deanna rose to her feet. “Come on I’ll show you the school.” Jean-Luc and Beverly’s quiet time was interrupted by the door chime. With a heavy sigh, Jean-Luc called, “Come.” Geordi, in company with three of his staff entered, their arms full of PADDs and tricorders. Offering an apologetic grin, the Chief Engineer gestured to the wall. “Might as well get started Captain.” Sighing resignedly, Jean-Luc rose and offered Beverly his hand. He helped her to her feet and rubbed his brow. “Now what?” One look into her warm, sparkling blue eyes eased the tension he felt. The Doctor’s amused voice made him smile. “Well if we’re getting kicked out of here, why don’t we find Deanna and Tobias and go down to the Star Base?” The Captain shrugged, his smile rueful. “Oh hell…why not? Computer location of Counsellor Troi?” “Counsellor Troi is on deck twelve, section nineteen B.” The couple looked at each other and Jean-Luc shrugged again. “I haven’t a clue.” Beverly grinned and took his arm. “That’s the temporary school.” The Captain’s eyebrows rose in comprehension. “Ah! Yes I remember now. As long as we have those scientists on board, we have to educate their children. Do you think Deanna is enrolling Tobias?” Beverly shook her head. “Probably not…I think he needs some time to settle in before he’s expected to go to school.” She lowered her head and frowned, causing her lover to grip her hand. “What?” Beverly sighed and looked into his dark hazel eyes. “Jean-Luc this could be very difficult for your son.” “How so?” “Well he’s not used to formal schooling; he’s had mostly tutors and…” When she hesitated Jean-Luc sighed. “Beverly whatever it is…just say it!” “Okay. It could be really hard for him to be known as the Captain’s son. You are the most senior officer on this ship my love and that carries a hell of a lot of weight. Imagine how it would be…trying to find your feet in a new and unsettling situation and carrying the burden and expectation of being your son.” The Captain lowered his head and briefly closed his eyes. “Damn. Do you think perhaps we should keep his identity a secret?” Beverly shook her head. “No. If he’s going to come to terms with you being his father, then he has to learn the pit falls that come with it. Hopefully the benefits will outweigh the problems.” When Jean-Luc remained silent, Beverly bent her head to see under his lowering brow. “Talk to me.” Taking a large breath and holding it before slowly expelling it, Jean-Luc shook his head. “God what a mess. I have absolutely no idea what to do for him Beverly. How do I ease his pain? How do I replace the only person he’s ever felt connected to? The only person he’s ever loved?” Beverly squeezed his hand. “The simple answer is you don’t. What you have to do is forge a brand new relationship with him. Don’t try to replace his mother…you can’t, but you can become the father he’s never known, the male role model in his life to guide and shape him on his journey.” In silence they left Jean-Luc’s quarters and proceeded down the corridor to the turbolift. While they waited for a car, Jean-Luc sighed, his voice a deep whisper. “If he’ll let me.” Beverly trailed a finger down his face and smiled. “He will…with time.” As it was late in the afternoon, the few students enrolled in the school were just leaving for the day. Deanna placed a gentle hand on Tobias’ shoulder and guided him into the anteroom. As one student went by, the Counsellor softly called his name. “Graeme?” The eleven year old stopped and offered a wide smile. “Hello Counsellor. Why are you here?” Deanna smiled with open affection and gestured to the sullen boy at her side. “This is Tobias, Graeme. He’ll be starting school soon.” “Cool!” The youngster grinned at the silent boy and offered his hand. When Tobias ignored it, Graeme shrugged and shifted his feet restlessly. “I have to go Counsellor; my Dad want’s me to tidy my room. Tell him…” He pointed to Tobias, “That I’ve got the latest version of death star downloaded on my computer. He can come by and play it with me of he wants.” Before Deanna could say anything, the lad was out the door and gone. She sighed and turned to her charge. “Wasn’t that nice? Do you play computer games?” The lack of any response was beginning to wear at the Counsellor’s empathic senses. She was about to suggest they go elsewhere when she heard the distinctive baritone of her Captain. “Counsellor Troi.” She turned and nodded. “Hello Captain. I’ve just been introducing Tobias to Graeme Hanafford, professor Hanafford’s son. When Tobias joins the school, he will be in Graeme’s class.” Dressed in civilian clothing, Jean-Luc resisted the urge to put his hands in his pockets. Concentrating on staying relaxed, he addressed his son. “What do you think of the school Tobias?” The boy shuffled his feet and took a step away from Deanna. The Counsellor gave the Captain a look then surreptitiously gestured to the door. Beverly caught the by-play and smiled. “Why don’t I introduce Tobias to the teacher?” Jean-Luc and Deanna both smiled their gratefulness. Once Beverly had guided Tobias into the classroom, Deanna led Jean-Luc out into the corridor. The Captain folded his arms and adopted his command visage. “Yes Counsellor?” She smiled up at the tense man and sighed. “Captain for the foreseeable future, whenever you talk to Tobias it might be very helpful if you did so in French.” Jean-Luc’s eyebrows rose and he raised a hand to rub his lower lip pensively. “Because that’s what he did with his mother?” “Partly Sir. The thing is, it’s his language of choice. He is fluent and literate in Standard but he prefers French. It might make him feel more…comfortable.” The Captain grimaced and ran a hand over his bald pate. “I’m not sure Beverly will be very happy with that. Her French is…spotty at best.” Deanna shrugged. “Well in your quarters the translator can tell her what’s been said. As for other situations…perhaps you could teach her?” With a rueful grin, Jean-Luc allowed a rare glimpse into his private life. “That was always my intention.” The Counsellor sighed as warmth flowed over her, surprising her with its intensity. She centred herself with an effort and asked what was on her mind. “What are your immediate plans Sir?” Jean-Luc sobered and his mental barriers went back up. “Oh…the Doctor and I thought we might take Tobias down to the Star Base.” Deanna smiled and nodded. “Excellent idea Captain. If I may Sir…later tonight I want to talk with you and Beverly further about the boy, perhaps once he’s asleep?” Jean-Luc nodded his acquiescence. “I call you when we’re ready.” Deanna could see Beverly and Tobias coming out of the classroom so she took her leave. “Thank you Captain.” Once Beverly and the boy joined the Captain, he took Beverly’s arm and said, “Shall we?” His voice was deep and strong, but inside he cringed. Will Riker huffed when his lover finally entered their quarters. He made a show of asking the computer the time then folded his arms across his broad chest, his eyebrows raised as he awaited an explanation. Deanna, with great forbearance, stood before the First officer, adopting the same confrontational stance. “What Will?” The tall bearded man rolled his eyes. “I waited for you down on the base and when our reservation went unused I came back up to the ship. Every time I asked the computer where you were, it gave me a different location. And who the hell is Tobias DesLandes?” With a soft chuckle, Deanna left the affronted man and wandered to the replicator. Will stood his ground as his lover retrieved two hot drinks, walked to the sofa and sat, placing the mugs on the low table. Fixing the Commander with a patient gaze, The Counsellor waited, suppressing a triumphant smile when Will capitulated and joined her. Before he picked up his mug, Deanna took his hands. “I’m sorry I took so long and I’m sorry I didn’t contact you, but I found myself in a very delicate situation requiring my expertise.” Immediately concerned, Will asked earnestly, “Is Captain Picard all right?” Summoning a warm smile, Deanna nodded. “Yes, but something has happened that’s very upsetting for him.” The big man frowned, his expression troubled. “It’s not Beverly is it?” Deanna sighed and let go of one of his hands so she could rub her forehead. “Beverly is involved…it’s a little complicated Will.” “Can you tell me?” Deanna took a deep breath then nodded. “Yes I think so.” Will sat up and leaned forward expectantly. Deanna gathered her thoughts and began. “The Captain was called to the ship on a personal matter. A private craft from Earth had arrived carrying two people; a legal representative…and a nine year old boy.” Will frowned, knowing the Captain had no living blood relatives. “What did they want?” “The solicitor was here to introduce the Captain to the boy. He is the Captain’s son.” Will's mouth gaped before it snapped closed and he shook his head. “His son? He has a nine year old son? How? Who?” Deanna spent the next few minutes explaining the circumstances of the boy’s birth and subsequent life. She ended by telling Will of the lad’s difficulties. “So you see Will this is a very delicate situation. We have the Captain’s shock and understandable anxiety, Tobias’ deep trauma and Beverly’s reluctance to allow the boy into their fledgling relationship.” Will’s chuckle made Deanna scowl. “It’s not funny Will!” He held up his hands to placate the irritated woman. “I’m not laughing at the situation Dee. I just find it ironic that the two most private people I’ve ever met have to bear this in front of the entire crew.” He then frowned and lowered his head. “They are going to be up front about this aren’t they? They’re not going to try and hide the boy’s parentage?” Deanna shook her head. “No I don’t think so…it would be a mistake if they did. Tobias has to overcome his trauma and learn to accept his father…and Beverly. Captain Picard has to discover the ability to be a father and Beverly has to come to terms with the fact she no longer has the Captain to herself. All three of them are in for a rocky time.” Will lifted his head and scratched his whiskery cheek. “But you can help.” Deanna shrugged. “I’ll do what I can, but with Beverly and the Captain being as they are and the boy being totally uncommunicative…I can only do so much. At the moment all I can do is give advice. Therapy will come later…if I’m lucky.” Will grunted and shook his head. “Jesus what a bloody mess.” He chewed his lower lip then asked, “Can I help?” Deanna smiled her appreciation and took his hand. “Not yet my love. When the Captain tells you about this, then you can offer your help, but until then, mum’s the word.” The First Officer sighed and nodded reluctantly. “Okay.” They finished their drinks and returned to the Star Base. Jean-Luc, Beverly and Tobias returned to the Enterprise in the early evening. The adults were tired, irritated and stressed. The boy was sullen and withdrawn, something the officers had come to accept. They had spent the afternoon sightseeing, taking the lad to all the likely places they thought he might like to see. After several hours of silent unresponsiveness, Beverly, nearing desperation, suggested they have dinner. With Beverly’s help, Jean-Luc chose a restaurant that catered for children but the Captain was forced to bow to Beverly’s expertise with youngsters to order his son’s meal. By this time conversation was almost non-existent and the meal was taken in an uncomfortable silence. Following Deanna’s suggestion, Jean-Luc had used his native tongue every time he spoke to his son, but apart from one initial glare, there had been no other reaction. It was with relief that they returned to the ship. On entering their quarters, Jean-Luc immediately noticed Geordi and his staff had managed a significant change. They had created the rooms necessary, but as yet they were bare, the bathroom and fixtures non existent. However a bare bed and mattress was installed and Beverly spent ten minutes replicating the linens, pillow and blankets while Jean-Luc took Tobias to the cargo hold to retrieve his clothes. By the time they got back it was obvious the boy was very tired. Jean-Luc offered to help him get changed but Tobias ignored him and went to his room, closing the door and shutting his father out. When he didn’t reappear after a quarter of an hour, Jean-Luc went to check on him, only to find him sound asleep. The Captain gathered the blankets and drew them around his son, but the boy shied away from his touch. Even in sleep Tobias rejected his father. Beverly knew as soon as Jean-Luc returned to her that something had happened to further hurt him but refrained from commenting. Jean-Luc opened a bottle of wine then tapped his com badge. “Picard to Troi.” “Troi here Captain.” “Now would be appropriate Counsellor.” “On my way Captain, Troi out.” The exhausted man sat in his favourite chair and took a long sip of his wine. Beverly did the same before asking, “Deanna wants to talk with us?” The Captain nodded, then paused, seemingly to remember something. He looked over at his lover and sighed. “I’m sorry Beverly…is it all right? Do you mind?” With graciousness, Beverly shook her head. “No of course not…it’s inevitable and I guess it’ll be a matter of getting used to it. We’re going to be seeing a lot of Deanna Troi I’d wager.” Jean-Luc closed his eyes and growled his agreement. The door chimed and Jean-Luc called softly, “Come.” As Deanna entered and made her way to the sofa, Beverly retrieved a glass and poured her some wine. The three officers took a moment of quiet contemplation as they sipped before Deanna brought their attention to the matter at hand. “How did the last few hours go?” This was directed at the Captain and he scowled. “It was hell! The boy remained sullen and completely closed. Nothing we said or did made any difference.” Deanna’s eyes glittered with intensity. “Nothing? Nothing at all?” The Captain shook his head brusquely but Beverly quietly admonished him. “That’s not entirely true Jean-Luc.” Jean-Luc cast an annoyed look at his lover and waved a dismissive hand, his voice sarcastic. “Oh yes. My son glared at me the first time I spoke to him in French. There’s a breakthrough for you.” Deanna sat up, her senses heightened. “He made eye contact with you?” Jean-Luc sneered. “Yes, it’s the second time, but both times has been with anger, pain and hatred.” The smile on the Counsellor’s face only served to further irritate the Captain. His quiet voice carried the unmistakable threat of rising anger. “I fail to see any humour in this Counsellor.” The Counsellor raised a hand and shook her head. “Captain don’t you see? Tobias showed emotion! On two occasions you have been able to break through the wall he’s constructed. I think that’s significant.” Beverly placed her glass on the arm of the sofa and sat forward. “Even though the emotions have been negative?” “Yes! Even anger is better than nothing.” Jean-Luc’s quiet voice made both women look at him. “And hatred Counsellor…do you also feel encouraged by the fact my son has made it patently clear he hates me?” Jean-Luc almost winced at the sympathy displayed within the depths of Deanna’s fathomless black eyes. “He doesn’t hate you Captain. Right now Tobias is in pain. He’s hurt, confused and feeling totally lost. You’re the focus of all those feelings Sir. He knows you’re his father but he doesn’t know how to feel about that. At the moment he probably feels threatened too…he’s trying to cling to his memories of his mother…as she was before the illness…the last thing he wants right now is someone to take her place.” Jean-Luc rubbed his face and sighed, his voice laden with uncharacteristic defeat. “So it’s hopeless then.” The women shared a glance before Deanna frowned and shook her head. “No Sir it’s not hopeless. What you all need is time…and a little help.” The Captain drained his glass. He then stood, took the bottle and refilled his glass before offering more wine to the women. He sat again and rested his elbow on the arm of the chair and settled his head in his hand. Deanna gently probed his mind, coming up against his shields but still sensing his deep disquiet. Choosing her words carefully, the petite woman asked, “Captain your worry and anguish are understandable but there’s more. Please tell me Sir, if not for your sake, then for you son’s.” There followed a protracted silence. Beverly knew her lover well enough to know he was wrestling with himself, Deanna correctly guessed he would answer when he was ready. Neither woman was surprised when the Captain sighed and shook his head. “Counsellor I find I am ashamed of myself.” “Why Sir?” Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jean-Luc squeezed his eyes shut. “When I was first told I was Tobias’ father I struggled to accept it. My first reaction was to suggest the boy go to another relative, I made some weak excuse about being the Captain of the ship and how it was inappropriate for him to stay here. When it was pointed out that wasn’t an option, my second reaction was to question the validity of the presumption I was indeed his father. I gave little thought to my son’s situation…my thoughts were for myself and I find my behaviour reprehensible, especially under the circumstances. I fear I won’t make a very good father.” Beverly glanced at the Counsellor and received a surreptitious nod. When she spoke her voice was gentle and kind. “Jean-Luc your response was entirely understandable. You were in shock! Look at it this way. Once you had all the facts you reacted responsibly didn’t you?” The Captain shrugged. “I suppose so.” “Then stop castigating yourself! Look nobody knows how to be a parent…it’s something you have to learn. There’s no certificate…no degree you can gain, it just happens. You’re a good man, Jean-Luc. You’re kind, thoughtful, gentle and honourable. I think Tobias is lucky, at least in so much as he has you for a father.” The Captain absorbed her words and sighed. “I hear you Beverly but I’m not fully convinced.” Deanna said softly, “Do you trust my judgement Captain?” The CO nodded pensively. “Yes, as a matter of fact I do.” “Then my professional opinion is…you’ll do fine. Trust your instincts Captain, they won’t let you down.” Jean-Luc grunted and took a sip of his wine. They spent the next hour going over what the women had learned from the records before Deanna stood, bringing the meeting to a close. “Well I will leave you now. Keep talking to him and spending time with him. Even the walls of Jericho fell eventually.” Beverly grinned and escorted her friend to the doors. “Thanks Dee, see you tomorrow.” After seeing the Counsellor out, Beverly turned to see her lover disposing of the glasses in the reclimator. She went to him and took him into her embrace. “It’ll work out my love, you’ll see.” Jean-Luc sighed and turned to kiss her tenderly. “My God…what would I do without you?” Beverly deepened the kiss then tapered it. “Let’s go to bed.” Jean-Luc nodded and called softly, “Computer lights off.” They were in bed within ten minutes. With an soft irritated grunt, Jean-Luc turned over again, his restlessness causing Beverly to sigh and turn to face him Keeping her voice quiet and gentle she asked, “What is it?” The Captain hitched the covers higher and shook his head. “Nothing, go back to sleep.” In the darkness of their bedroom, Beverly frowned and took a calming breath. “Jean-Luc you’ve been flopping about like a dying fish. Tell me…what’s wrong?” Now growing angry, Jean-Luc grabbed his pillow and pushed it savagely into shape. “It’s nothing! Go to sleep.” With her own anger coming to the fore, Beverly pulled at the covers, getting her share of their warmth. “I can’t. You’re keeping me awake with your tossing.” The Doctor wasn’t surprised when, with an exasperated snort, Jean-Luc abruptly sat up and growled. “Dammit!” As he drew his legs up and lowered his head to his knees, Beverly sat up and sidled closer, gently putting an arm around her lover. “Tell me.” Jean-Luc took a steadying breath and lifted his head. “It’s the whole damnable situation! For Christ’s sake Beverly we’ve only just begun our relationship and here we are confronted by a nine-year-old boy who just happens to be my son. Jesus…I have no idea how I’m going to help the boy…I don’t even know if I can.” The Doctor swallowed and kept her voice even. “It’ll be okay Jean-Luc…Deanna says…” “Damn Deanna! She can’t be here all the time…and neither can I! I have a ship to run dammit.” Beverly gently stroked his arm and coaxed his face to turn to her. “We take this one day at a time Jean-Luc. We have two weeks leave left, hopefully, by that time, Tobias will have settled in and be ready to go to school. We can tailor our shifts to coincide with his school hours so that we can be together morning and night. Once we establish a routine we’ll all be happier…you’ll see.” In the darkness, Jean-Luc’s eyes glittered. “Beverly my love this shouldn’t have to involve you. This is my problem.” The Doctor squeezed his arm to emphasise her point. “Tobias isn’t a problem Jean-Luc…he’s your son…a boy with some very weighty issues to deal with. I think it would be best if we offered him a united front. We’re together…a couple in a committed relationship. He needs to see that and understand that we will both be there for him. I won’t try to replace his mother, but I can be a mother figure to him, if he wants it.” Jean-Luc sighed and traced her face with his fingers, his deep baritone sending shivers down Beverly’s spine. “You say that as if it’s simple, but you’ve been a mother…I’ve never been a father.” “What about Kataan?” Jean-Luc grunted and shook his head. “That never happened, you know that.” Beverly snuggled closer and slipped her hand over his chest. “Nonsense! You remember everything that happened don’t you?” He nodded silently. “And you remember being a father to Meribor and Batai?” Again the silent nod. “Well just because they never existed doesn’t negate your experience my love. The memories are real, all you have to do is access them.” Jean-Luc sighed again and lowered his head. “I suppose.” Beverly’s hand crept over to his nipple and teased until it pebbled. Jean-Luc shifted and gripped her hand, removing it from his chest and lifting to his mouth where he kissed her fingers before kissing the inside of her wrist. Beverly turned her body to him and, with her free hand, caressed his stomach. His dark eyes glittered and she heard the question in his low deep voice. “Beverly?” In reply Beverly nuzzled his neck and whispered in his ear, “I want you.” He let go of her hand and took her face, holding it tenderly. “I’m not very good company at the moment.” Beverly chuckled and gently bit his earlobe while her gently caressing hand crept lower. “That can change.” Her hand slipped under the waistband of his shorts and he sighed. “But Tobias…” “Is sound asleep in his own room.” He was slowly hardening and Beverly increased her sensuous caresses. “Come on Jean-Luc…you know you want it. It’ll help you sleep.” He growled and twisted his body, gently tugging Beverly until they were both lying on the mattress. He lifted her nightie off her body before descending to nuzzle her nipples. His husky voice only served to heighten Beverly’s desire. “You wanton wench…shamelessly seducing me…I’ve a mind to make you pay for that.” Between gasps of delight, the Doctor panted, “Oh…yeah?...How?” Supporting himself on one elbow, Jean-Luc watched intently as he slipped two fingers inside his lover and slid his thumb over her engorged clitoris. “Like this.” Beverly arched off the bed and gripped his arm her jaw flexing as she clenched her teeth. “Oh God…” The Captain softly growled his appreciation as he took a nipple into his mouth. He teased it until it throbbed then moved to the other nipple, repeating his actions. Beverly’s hands held his head, imploring him for more. He left her breasts and slothfully kissed his way down the flat plain of her stomach while his fingers and thumb continued to bring her to the edge. As the moisture coated his hand, he murmured, “You like that my love? Do you want more?” Swallowing to wet her dry mouth Beverly panted, “Yes! More…God yes…more!” Jean-Luc moved down the bed and rested his head on Beverly’s groin. His tongue quested around her labia as he asked, “Do you want my mouth, or do you want me inside you?” Beverly gripped the sheets and almost sobbed. “Inside! I want you inside me!” When Jean-Luc sat up Beverly whimpered at the loss of contact. He quickly shed his shorts and took her by the ankles, gently opening her legs. He knelt between her thighs and trailed his fingers over her sex. “You’re so beautiful mon coeur.” Beverly lifted her arms and beckoned to her lover. “Come to me Jean-Luc.” Covering her body with his, Jean-Luc guided his penis to her entrance and teased her with it. Beverly groaned in frustration and arched up to him, seeking his length. Jean-Luc gathered her into his arms and, as he kissed her with unbridled passion, he entered her in one long slow stroke. Beverly cried out and wrapped her arms around him, holding on as he began to thrust. “Oh God…yes…yes!” After several minutes of intense lovemaking, Jean-Luc took Beverly’s hands and pinned them to the pillow as he rose on his arms and increased his efforts. Beverly arched her head back, her eyes staring sightlessly. Out of the corner of her eye she detected movement. It took some seconds to register, but she turned her head and focussed her sight. Her body suddenly went rigid and she wrenched her hands free, gripping Jean-Luc’s arms and hissing, “Stop! Jean-Luc stop!” The Captain, confused and concerned, stopped his vigorous movements and panted, “What? Why…did I hurt you?” The Doctor shook her head and let go of his arm, pointing to the door. “No! Look!” Jean-Luc’s head snapped around and he gasped at seeing his son standing in the open doorway. He quickly rolled off his lover and pulled up the covers. He was about to speak when Beverly squeezed his arm. “He’s asleep.” Jean-Luc peered at his son in the dim light and saw the boy’s eyes were closed. In a whisper he asked, “Sleepwalking?” “Uh huh.” Beverly whispered. “What do I do?” “Just guide him back to bed and tuck him in.” Taking the time to put on his shorts, Jean-Luc walked slowly to his son and gently took his hand. “Retourne au lit Tobias.” Beverly sighed. “Back to bed…God, how many times did Nanna say that to me?” The lad silently followed his father back to his room and got back into bed without complaint. Jean-Luc tucked the boy in then returned to his own bed. Once he settled there was an uncomfortable silence. It was broken by Beverly’s chuckle. “God…I felt like a teenager caught by my parents.” Jean-Luc grunted. “It’s not funny Beverly…it’s bloody embarrassing!” With the Captain lying rigidly on his back, Beverly turned over and draped herself over him. “Oh come on he didn’t see anything. He won’t even remember it in the morning.” Jean-Luc growled, “I’ll remember it!” More silence descended and Jean-Luc thought Beverly had dozed off. That was until she asked, “Did you ever catch your parents?” If he was tense before, he became even more so. Beverly sensed his discomfort and sought to ease him. “Hey…don’t worry about it…it happens all the time.” When Jean-Luc eventually spoke his voice was deep and rough. “It was very traumatic. I woke one night and heard them but I didn’t understand, I thought they were having a nightmare. I went into their room and my father saw me. He shouted at me and I got a fright and ran back to my room in tears. In the morning he wouldn’t look at me and my mother was silent. It was a long, long time before I realised what I’d witnessed.” Beverly sighed and hugged her lover. “How old were you?” Jean-Luc shrugged. “About six I think.” “Well it isn’t always like that. Wesley caught Jack and me. He was younger than you were but we made a joke out of it. In the end we all ended up in bed laughing.” When Jean-Luc chuckled quietly, Beverly grinned; pleased he could find his sense of humour. When she ran her fingers down his body to his groin, he scowled. “Oh no you don’t!” The Doctor nuzzled his neck and gently bit him. “Why not? It’ll help you relax.” Jean-Luc grabbed both her hands and shook his head. “You are absolutely insane! What if he comes back in?” Beverly shrugged. “Then you’ll put him back to bed. Come on Jean-Luc…I’m horny.” The Captain huffed. “Then my dear you’ll just have to stay horny. I’m going to try and get some sleep.” With that he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and let the breath out slowly, relaxing his body. Beverly screwed her face up and slid off her lover to lie on her back beside him. Still naked, she closed her eyes and started to drift her hands over her breasts, her sighs as her nipples rose making Jean-Luc frown. He knew by the soft gasps and sighs that she was arousing herself, however he steadfastly refused to be disturbed. He concentrated on keeping his eyes closed and his mind occupied with thoughts of calming things. Beverly, by now growing steadily aroused, allowed her hands to drift down her body to dally in her copper curls. As she parted her legs, her thigh pressed against Jean-Luc’s leg and he shifted with a grunt of annoyance. Ignoring the irritated man, Beverly slid her fingers through her folds and moaned softly as her clitoris reacted to the stimulation. As one hand slowly pleasured herself, the other rose to tease her breasts. As his lover’s moans grew ever more strident, Jean-Luc gritted his teeth and tried to ignore his erection. He thought he was winning the battle…until Beverly’s soft voice reached his ears. “Oh…Jean-Luc….yes…” He’d had enough. In one smooth motion he pushed down his shorts and rolled over, his body covering Beverly’s. He grappled with her as she writhed beneath him, grasping her wrists and pinning her hands to the pillow. He entered her in one hard thrust and Beverly flexed, a shout torn from her throat. Short on patience and high on passion, Jean-Luc abandoned his usual control and plunged in and out of his lover with singular intent. Beverly arched under him, her first orgasm causing her body to stiffen and shudder. Jean-Luc didn’t slow or otherwise recognise his partner’s climax. He screwed his eyes shut and gave himself to the sensation of being trapped in Beverly’s tight slippery heat. His release took him unawares. With his face contorted in a rictus of ecstasy he held himself inside his lover and ejaculated deeply within her, mindless and uncaring. Beverly’s second orgasm came on the coattails of the first and she was spasming through it as Jean-Luc came. He collapsed on her as they tried to catch their breath. Beverly opened her eyes and twisted her head, gratified to see the door still closed. Jean-Luc sensed her movement and guessed her intent. Once he caught his breath he asked, “Are we still alone?” Beverly gulped a breath and nodded. “Uh huh.” The Captain relaxed his body and grunted. “Thank Christ for that!” Beverly giggled and Jean-Luc rolled to his side, glowering at his lover. “What’s so bloody funny?” “You! Five minutes ago you couldn’t have cared less.” Jean-Luc snorted. “Five minutes ago I was fucking my brains out.” Beverly mewed and snuggled under his arm. “Hmm, intense wasn’t it.” “Yes it was but really Beverly…you’re such a bloody tease!” The Doctor chuckled tiredly. “Are you complaining?” Jean-Luc made a show of actually considering the question…that was until Beverly dug her fingers into his ribs. He snorted and twitched sideways. “No! I’m not complaining.” “Good. Now…do you think you can sleep?” He sighed. “Yes, I think so.” “Okay goodnight my love.” In the darkness Jean-Luc smiled. “Goodnight mon coeur.” Breakfast next morning was uncomfortable. Despite Jean-Luc and Beverly’s attempts at bringing Tobias into their conversation, he remained silent and sullen. The only good thing was that he appeared to have no recollection of the previous night’s interruption and the adults breathed a collective sigh of relief. With time on his hands, Jean-Luc decided to take his son back to the Star base while Beverly opted to spend the morning updating her current research. They agreed to meet later for lunch. The engineers arrived to start work on Tobias’ rooms, assuring Beverly they wouldn’t bother her. Deeply involved in the information on her computer, Beverly frowned when the door chimed. Not wishing to be disturbed, she lifted her head and asked, “Computer who is at the door?” “Counsellor Deanna Troi.” With a warm smile, Beverly called softly, “Come in.” Deanna entered and grinned at her best friend. “Working?” The Doctor shrugged. “Sort of, I wanted to get some updates…I’m meeting the Captain and Tobias later for lunch.” The Counsellor pointed to the replicator. “Can you spare me ten minutes?” Beverly smiled, nodding her agreement. “Of course.” Casting a look at Tobias’ room, Beverly was pleased to see the engineers were working behind closed doors. While Deanna secured two hot drinks, Beverly went to the sofa and sat, stretching her long legs and placing her feet on the coffee table. When Deanna joined her, the younger woman snickered. “I bet you don’t do that when the Captain’s here.” The Doctor snorted. “I do so!” Her face showing her outrage at the suggestion she should behave a certain way for her lover. Then she relented and allowed a rueful grin. “Well actually he does like me to take my shoes off first…but he never says anything either way.” There was a comfortable silence while the women sipped their drinks. Deanna set her mug down and flicked her hair off her shoulders. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Beverly frowned and feigned ignorance. “About what?” With a wave of her hand dismissing her friend’s attempts at innocence, Deanna scowled. “You know damn well what. You and the Captain. Look I’ve known for some time that your relationship with him had changed…I sensed it in both of you…despite the efforts to shut me out. But Beverly you didn’t even tell me when you moved in with him. I had to find out by asking the computer for an update on crew accommodations. I thought we were closer than that.” Beverly closed her eyes and sighed, rubbing her face with her hands. She gathered her thoughts and lifted her head to face her friend. “It was a mutual decision Dee. We were so…scared, no maybe not scared exactly, but unsure certainly. Not about what we’d done, but about ourselves. We’re both very set in our ways and quite stubborn…we just needed time, time to see how it fitted. This step we’ve taken is huge Dee and also deliciously…exciting. When he asked me to move in with him I was shocked and I wondered if he truly realised what he was asking, but, as usual, he surprised me. He’s proved he’s adaptable Dee, although I know at times he’s fighting himself over the disruption to his life, but he’s constantly proving to me he loves me enough to overcome his habits and his hermit-like existence to let me in, not only into his life, but into his heart.” Deanna nodded pensively and placed her hands between her knees, straightening her arms. “So not only did you desire privacy, you wanted time to settle in.” Beverly nodded. “Uh huh. We always intended to tell you and Will, in fact all of the Command staff, but…just for a little while…we wanted time to ourselves.” Deanna grinned and tilted her head. “Fair enough. So tell me…how is it? What’s he like to live with?” Beverly sat back and rested her head on the cushions. “Well…there were some rough edges to smooth out…but all in all it’s very comfortable. The thing is we’re so happy in each other’s company…we don’t need to chat or feel the need to amuse each other, in fact we sometimes sit in complete silence for hours simply at ease with each other. We listen to music or read, then there are other times when we’ll have a lively debate about something, but you know my very favourite part?” Deanna’s eyes sparkled as she shook her head, her curls dancing on her shoulders. Beverly sighed wistfully, her face becoming dreamy. “Waking up with him. I’ve wanted to do that for so long…” Deanna gasped and poked her friend in the arm. “You old tart! You never told me that! You said you’d wondered what he might be like in bed but you never said anything about waking up with him.” Beverly snorted and flapped her hand. “Oh really Dee…can you honestly say that I was considering a one night stand? Come on…you know him as well as me. He isn’t into casual affairs…if he gives himself it’s everything. It was never going to be anything but the whole kit and caboodle.” Deanna sighed. “That’s so romantic.” The Doctor grinned. “Tell me about it! I get flowers…little gifts, he’s very attentive.” Deanna’s expression turned lascivious. “And the sex?” Beverly feigned shock. “Dee!” The Counsellor scowled. “Oh come off it Beverly…give!” The Doctor grinned widely. “Let me just say that our Captain has consummate abilities in many things…including matters erotic and passionate.” “Oh my! Lucky you, although I’m not surprised. A man with so much passion was always going to be good in bed, but does it take much to stir him?” Beverly giggled. “I think you’d be surprised at how little it takes.” Deanna’s eyebrows rose. “Really? I would’ve thought he’d be more…controlled…more reserved.” Beverly shrugged. “I thought so too, but once we took that step…my God it was like letting loose a cyclone. All that repressed sexual tension…wow!” Deanna giggled and patted her friend’s knee. “Well I’m very happy for you both.” The two women shared a companionable grin before Deanna sighed and sobered. “Tell me…what was your first night with Tobias like?” Beverly immediately reddened and Deanna sensed her embarrassment. “Beverly? What is it?” The red head sighed and shook her head. “Oh God Dee…Tobias walked in on us having sex.” Deanna’s gasp made Beverly wince. “Oh my God…what did the Captain do?” Beverly shrugged. “He reacted predictably I suppose. He was mortified of course…and angry, but it wasn’t as bad as it might have been. Tobias was sleepwalking. He didn’t see or hear anything.” “So what happened?” “Jean-Luc put him back to bed.” Deanna stifled a giggle, earning a glare from her friend. “How was breakfast this morning?” Beverly sighed expansively. “Brittle, but once we realised Tobias didn’t remember anything about last night the tension eased a bit. The thing is with his continued silent routine it’s so hard…Jean-Luc’s trying…we both are, but it’s like we’re beating our heads against a brick wall.” Deanna nodded her understanding. “I know…give it time…and be patient. Eventually you’ll break through.” Deanna stood and stretched. “Well I’m off to meet Will. I’ll come by after dinner tonight to see how you’re all getting on.” Beverly stood and smiled warmly at her friend. “Okay, thanks Dee.” After the Counsellor left, Beverly sighed and looked over to her computer. “Better get back to it.” Ten minutes later she was once again immersed. Jean-Luc closed his eyes briefly and ran his hand over his head. Silently counting to ten in six languages, he calmed himself and tried again. Keeping his voice soft and his tone reasonable, he said in French, “Tobias if you don’t tell me what you’d prefer I will have no option but to choose the programme myself and I don’t want to do that. I would like to try something you’d like. Surely you’re bored with my selections by now?” The boy remained mute, staring fixedly at the floor. Jean-Luc raised his head and glared at the ceiling, racking his brains for a solution to the problem. Suddenly he had an epiphany. “Ah! If I’m not mistaken you’ve got a birthday coming up. Why don’t we go back to the commerce centre and find you a suitable present?” When the boy didn’t move, Jean-Luc gently gripped his shoulder. Tobias wrenched free from the Captain’s grasp and glared at his father. Jean-Luc kept his voice even but he couldn’t hide the hurt and pain in his eyes. “Please Tobias…” Without a sound the boy abruptly turned and left the holosuite. Jean-Luc had no option but to follow. With hasty steps, Tobias led his father back to the transporter room. He took his place on the pad and glared defiantly at the perplexed man. Jean-Luc frowned and stepped closer to his son. “You want to go back to the ship? But we’re meeting Beverly for lunch.” The sneer that appeared on the lad’s face angered the Captain, but he hid it well, deciding to see if he could reason with the boy. In gentle French he said, “Tobias Beverly will be disappointed if we go back to the ship. She’s been working all morning and will be looking forward to a rest. Why don’t we go and choose a restaurant, then we can go to the commerce centre so you can select a present for your birthday?” Tobias’ defiant glare turned into a look of utter disgust and distain. He let out a short snort and stepped of the transporter pad, coming to stand before his father, his eyes lowered and his hands fisted at his sides. With a mixture of anger and pain, Jean-Luc turned and left the room, his reluctant son trailing behind him. Two and a half hours later, and in the eighth shop, Jean-Luc’s patience was running out. Having dismissed the attendant, as he had in the previous seven shops, Jean-Luc strove to keep his tone level. “Do you see anything you like here Tobias? Perhaps this…” He picked up a model Starship only to be studiously ignored by the disinterested boy. The Captain replaced the model and pushed his hands into his pockets. He took a deep breath and managed to refrain from raising his voice. “If you would just tell me what you’d like…what your interests are. I would really prefer to get you something you’d like.” With deliberate insolence Tobias slowly raised his eyes and glared at the hapless man. His soft voice dripping with scorn he said in succinct French, “Je ne veux rein de toi.” Hiding his shock at being spoken to with such hatred, Jean-Luc straightened and folded his arms across his chest. “You don’t want anything from me? Very well.” He checked his personal chronometer and turned to the door. “It’s time to meet Beverly.” Dismay and pain warred within Jean-Luc. He strode to the restaurant, only the sound of his son’s footfalls letting him know that he was following behind. When Beverly found them ten minutes later she could feel the cold tension thick in the air around them. She took her seat, earning a tight smile from her lover and complete disdain from the boy. Lunch was terrible, conversation non existent. On paying the bill, they returned to the Enterprise, Tobias going immediately to his room, watching as the engineers worked on his new bathroom. Jean-Luc went to his desk and accessed his safe. After some moments he went to the door, pausing as he turned to his lover. “I’ll be in my Ready Room.” He didn’t wait for a reply. The doors whispered closed and Beverly swore under her breath. “Shit! Thank you very much Captain.” Silence descended in the quarters, Beverly glaring out the viewport. Studiously ignoring the staff on the Bridge, Jean-Luc stalked into his office, his face stony. Sitting at his desk, he opened his fist and stared at the isolinear chip he’d held so tightly. Savagely pushing it into his computer he muttered, “All right Eve; let’s see what you’ve got to say.” The image that appeared on the screen made him gasp softly and briefly close his eyes. The woman that faced him was a parody of the vivacious officer he knew, her sandy shoulder-length hair was almost non-existent and her soft peach-like skin was ash grey and riven with sores. Red rimmed, hollow, dull green eyes stared at him and the breath she took to begin rattled noisily in her frail chest. Her voice was paper-thin and raspy. “My dear Jean-Luc…by now you will have met our son.” She paused, taking another obviously painful breath, exposing her missing teeth. “I know it must have been a shock to you…and I’m sorry I never told you about him…” She rested a moment before continuing, “But he’s with you now…where he belongs.” Tears welled in the stricken woman’s eyes and she ignored them as they ran down her pinched face. “I knew how you felt about children…and how important your career was to you…” She began to softly pant. “He’s a good boy Jean-Luc…gentle, clever…very brave…a lot like you really.” A hand appeared on the screen, wiping the poor woman’s brow with a damp cloth. Eve wearily raised a hand, brushing the cloth away. “Jean-Luc…these last days have been hard…hard on both of us but mostly on Tobias. He’s hurting and I can’t help him.” A cup with a straw appeared and she took a few sips. “He needs help Jean-Luc…in a very short time I will be gone…leaving just you…you must help him Jean-Luc…find it in yourself to be his father.” She was tiring fast but she took a deep painful breath and rallied. “It’ll be hard Jean-Luc…he won’t want you…he’ll try to shut everyone out…don’t let him. Find a way inside…find a way to reach him. I’ve told him a little about you but he doesn’t want to know. He won’t admit to himself that I’m dying.” She lowered her head, panting softly. “I’ve made a chip for him too. When you think he’s ready, give it to him.” She lifted her head and tried to smile, but her pain was too great. “I’m so sorry Jean-Luc…I wish I could’ve seen him grow up.” The screen went blank and the Captain took a steadying breath, his heart aching for his lost lover. He rose and went to the replicator, returning to his desk with a hot cup of Earl Grey. He took his seat and sipped the fragrant brew before reactivating his computer. As the image appeared, he settled down to watch it again. A little over three hours passed before the Captain returned to his quarters. He found Beverly seated on the sofa reading. He glanced at the closed doors to his son’s rooms and sighed. “Has he come out since I left?” Beverly shook her head. “Nope.” Jean-Luc went to his lover and sat, gently taking her hand. “How are you?” The Doctor’s silence made him shift slightly. Keeping his deep voice soft, he asked, “Beverly?” With an annoyed snort, Beverly rose to her feet and stood in front of the viewport, her arms hugging herself. Jean-Luc frowned up at the red head and shook his head. “What? What’s wrong?” Beverly spun on her heel and speared the Captain with a withering glare. “You want to know what’s wrong?” He nodded. “Yes.” “Well mon Capitaine while you were resting alone in your inner sanctum, I was left holding the bloody fort! What the hell would I have done if your son had decided to grace me with his unpleasant company? Hmm?” Jean-Luc came to his feet and shook his head. “Beverly…” She raised a hand, halting him. “Oh no you don’t! You left without so much as a by-your-leave. What the hell were you doing up there for three bloody hours anyway?” The Captain took a deep breath and reached into his pocket. “I was watching this.” He showed Beverly the chip and she snorted. “What is it?” “It’s a message for me from Eve.” Suddenly deflated, all Beverly could say was, “Oh.” Jean-Luc took her hand and coaxed her to the sofa where they both sat. “Would you like to see it?” Beverly’s blue eyes searched Jean-Luc’s hazel eyes and she smiled. “You don’t mind?” He shook his head. “Not at all.” She took the chip, turning it over with her fingers. “How long is it?” “Only a few minutes.” The Doctor frowned. “But you were gone hours.” Jean-Luc smiled ruefully. “Afterwards I went over the next mission and crew rotations.” Lightly punching his shoulder, Beverly gently admonished her lover. “You’re supposed to be on leave.” He shrugged. “I know but after watching the chip I needed to immerse myself in ship’s business for a while. Do you understand?” Beverly grinned and kissed him tenderly. “Yep.” Jean-Luc turned his head and glanced over his shoulder at the closed door of his son’s rooms. “While you watch the chip, I’ll get Tobias ready for dinner.” Beverly sighed. “Good luck.” As Beverly went to the desk, Jean-Luc rose and went to his son’s door, lightly knocking. When there was no reply, the Captain pressed the release and entered to find his son sitting with Geordi on the bed. The Engineer was showing him some schematics on a PADD. “So you see if we don’t give the wall enough support, it’ll collapse.” Jean-Luc softly cleared his throat and the dark Engineer looked up, his ocular implants glinting in the overhead light. “Hello Sir, I was just showing Tobias how we go about making new accommodations.” The Captain smiled and bowed his head. “Thank you Mr.LaForge but I’ve come in to ask Tobias to wash up for dinner.” He turned his attention to his son. “Is your bathroom ready?” The boy remained silent, staring at the floor. Geordi spoke for him. ”Not yet Captain but almost. By tomorrow lunchtime we should be finished.” Jean-Luc nodded his appreciation. “Excellent Geordi, please pass on my sincere thanks to your staff.” Geordi rose and looked down at the sullen boy. “Well I’ll be going. See you tomorrow.” Jean-Luc held up a hand. “If you don’t mind Geordi, I would like to speak with you a moment. Tobias you may wash your hands in my bathroom.” The silent lad left the room and Jean-Luc sighed. “Geordi tell me, did Tobias speak to you?” The dark Engineer shook his head. “No Captain. I was going over the specs for the alterations and he came over, showing some interest, so I sat with him and explained what the schematics were about.” Jean-Luc nodded pensively. “I see. Well thank you Geordi, I appreciate you taking an interest in the boy.” The Engineer grinned. “No problem Captain.” When Jean-Luc entered the living area Beverly was just shutting off the computer. She glanced at their bedroom before going to her lover and taking his hand, speaking softly. “No wonder he’s traumatised Jean-Luc. She was…oh God…she looked awful.” The Captain sighed. “I know and that was recorded when she was still able to speak. Apparently it got a lot worse after that.” Beverly nodded. “Yes I’ve seen the reports. Did you know that Tobias insisted on staying with his mother until the end? Despite her condition?” Jean-Luc shook his head. “No I didn’t. Dear Lord that must have been horrible.” Tobias came out of the bedroom ending the conversation. While Beverly went to the replicator, Jean-Luc went to his son. “Would you help me set the table?” Without acknowledging his father, Tobias went to stand behind Beverly and waited until she was finished. Mutely biding his time, the boy waited until his father joined him and requested the crockery and cutlery. Following his father’s lead, Tobias ferried the items to the table, not once looking at or acknowledging the adults in any way. When they were ready each person took their place. Shaking out her serviette, Beverly smiled at the lad and asked, “How is your room coming along Tobias?” Predictably, the lad ignored her. Undaunted, Beverly pressed on. “When I moved in with your father I had to get the closet enlarged and make him give me more space in the bathroom.” Jean-Luc chuckled and shook his head. “I’m still learning that women, by an unwritten cosmic law, require more closet and bathroom space than men.” The Doctor looked up at her lover and grinned. “And I’m very grateful my love.” Before anything further could be said, Tobias abruptly stood and left the table, stalking to his room in his customary silence. With a grimace Jean-Luc balled his serviette and threw it on the table. “Damn!” Beverly sighed and rubbed her forehead. “Forget it Jean-Luc, he just…” The Captain rose to his feet and glared at his son’s closed door. “No dammit I won’t forget it Beverly. That was damn well rude.” Before Beverly could add anything, Jean-Luc strode to Tobias’ room and entered without knocking. The boy, sitting at his new desk, glared up at his father defiantly. Keeping his voice firm but even, Jean-Luc said in French, “You will return to the table and eat your dinner. I will not tolerate rudeness.” In a show of insolent defiance, Tobias folded his arms across his chest and lifted his chin in an unmistakable challenge. To anybody who knew him, the Captain’s suddenly soft voice and intense gaze was indicative of clear anger. Fortunately Tobias was smart enough to see he was treading on unfirm ground. “Don’t make me force you Tobias.” With one final glare the boy rose and brushed past his father, returning to the table with stubborn silence. The meal was eaten in an adversarial atmosphere. Jean-Luc was angry with his son, Beverly was anxious about the situation and Tobias hated his world and everything in it. Luckily the boy had enough sense to stay and help with disposing the dishes. Once the table was cleared he waited to be dismissed. Jean-Luc looked down at his son with sorrow and regret. In a gentle voice he said, “You may go to your room now or, if you like, you can stay out here with Beverly and me.” Without any recognition the boy turned on his heel and left, his door sighing closed behind him. Jean-Luc stood stiffly, his eyes closed. Beverly went to him and took his hands, whispering, “Go and sit down, I’ll bring you some tea.” His eyes snapped open and he summoned a smile. “Thank you mon coeur. I’ll just be at my desk for a minute first.” When Beverly sat and put the hot drinks on the low table, she watched as her lover spoke softly to the computer. As promised, he joined her after a few minutes. He was carrying a PADD. The Doctor pointed to the device, her eyebrows raised. “What have you got there?” “When I went into Tobias’ room before, Geordi was showing him some specs concerning the alterations. Geordi said he was interested. I’ve downloaded some of the Enterprise’s schematics onto this PADD…perhaps he might like to see them.” Beverly smiled tenderly at the man and squeezed his hand. “That’s a wonderful idea Jean-Luc.” The Captain stood and looked at the forbidding closed door. “Wish me luck.” He could still hear Beverly’s soft chuckle as he knocked at Tobias’ door. As before he received no reply so he entered anyway and found his son at his computer. Jean-Luc went to the boy and showed him the PADD. “I noticed you were interested in Geordi’s specs so I’ve downloaded some of the ship’s schematics for you. Once you’ve looked them over, if you like I can give you access, through your computer, to see more complete plans.” Without acknowledging his father, Tobias stared at his computer, his head bowed. Jean-Luc sighed and gently placed the PADD on the desk. “Well I’ll just leave it with you.” He turned to leave but hesitated at the door. “Tobias you’re not alone. I’m here for you…whenever you’re ready.” When there was no reaction the sad man left. Tobias sat unmoving at his desk for some minutes before he reluctantly picked up the PADD and activated it. Half an hour later there was a visitor. Beverly moved to stop her lover’s frown. “That’s probably Deanna. She said she’d come by this evening.” Resigned to his fate, Jean-Luc sighed and gestured to the door. “Let her in.” “Come in Dee.” The Counsellor smiled as she crossed the room, basking in the gentle affection coming from both her fellow officers. After gaining permission, she sat opposite her hosts and composed herself. Focussing first on her CO she asked, “How has the day been Captain? Has there been any improvement in Tobias’ behaviour?” Jean-Luc shook his head. “No Counsellor, he continues to be uncommunicative, although he did speak to me.” Deanna’s eyebrows rose. “He did? If I may Sir…what did he say?” Jean-Luc grunted and sat back, briefly closing his eyes. “I had taken him to several shops trying to find a gift for his upcoming birthday. When he persisted in ignoring me I asked him for help, explaining that I preferred to get him something he’d like. He told me in no uncertain terms that he wanted nothing from me.” Deanna tilted her head, concentrating on the man’s words and emotions. “Nothing else?” “No.” “And how did he say it?” Jean-Luc grimaced, his pain washing over Deanna in waves. “With insolence, anger and hatred.” Beverly sighed and sat back, making sure her shoulder touched her lover’s “Then there was dinner.” The Counsellor looked at her friend and raised her eyebrows. “What happened?” Beverly shrugged and flipped her hand. “Oh nothing really. The Captain and I were talking…you know, small talk to keep a semblance of normality, when Tobias suddenly up and left the table.” Deanna frowned. “Had he finished his dinner?” Jean-Luc snorted. “He hadn’t even started!” Deanna directed herself to her Captain. “What did you do?” Taking a deep breath and expelling it slowly, Jean-Luc explained. “I went to his room and told him I wouldn’t tolerate deliberate rudeness and insisted he rejoin us for our meal.” “What did he do?” “After a token show of defiance he capitulated. After the meal I gave him the option of either returning to his room or staying out here with Beverly and me.” The Counsellor frowned. “Let me guess. He went to his room.” Jean-Luc nodded. “Uh huh. I went in a while ago to give him something I downloaded from the main computer. He ignored me…as usual.” Deanna considered all she’d been told and took a deep breath. “Although it is still very difficult for all of you I still think he will come around. The fact that he chose to speak to you Captain, even though it was with unpleasantness, I think is a good sign. As I’ve said before even anger is better that nothing, at least he’s expressing something of what he’s feeling.” Beverly sat forward and clasped her hands on her knees. “Tell me Deanna, what do I do when I’m alone with him? The way things are at the moment I don’t know where I stand. Do I offer friendship? Solace? Comfort? I know he’d deeply resent it of I tried to mother him, but all my instincts tell me that’s exactly what I should do. He needs love and care but I know right now that’s the last thing he’ll accept from either of us.” Deanna smiled with deep affection for her friend. She reached out and took Beverly’s hand. “Beverly I think for now you should concentrate on friendship. Keep offering an olive branch and don’t be put off by his hostility. Eventually he’ll see you for who and what you are and he will decide just what he wants from you. The hard part will be giving him that and no more. It will get better with time and one day in the future I’m sure he’ll accept you as he’ll accept his father.” Jean-Luc took Beverly’s other hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “A united front Beverly…that’s what we have to present. We have to show Tobias we love each other and are willing to love him too. I don’t think he’ll believe us for a while but we must persevere. Having said that however, I must admit I’ll be relying on you,” He then looked at the Counsellor, “And you Deanna to help me. Both of you have more experience at being a parent than me.” Beverly frowned and shook her head. “No Jean-Luc that’s not right.” She returned her gaze to Deanna. “I told the Captain to focus on his memories of Kataan. He was a father…and grandfather…I’m sure those memories will help.” Deanna agreed. “Yes Captain Beverly’s right. Draw on your memories; they’ll hold you in good stead.” A very dubious man nodded with uncertainty. He offered Deanna a drink but she declined. “If you don’t mind Sir, I’d like to talk to Tobias.” Jean-Luc waved his hand in the direction of his son’s room and grunted. “Be my guest.” With a smile, Deanna rose and went to Tobias’s door. When he didn’t answer the chime, she entered cautiously and found him sitting on his bed, dressed in his pyjamas, a PADD in his hands. “I hope I’m not interrupting?” The boy ignored her as she sat beside him. “May I see what you’re looking at?” Tobias dropped the PADD on the bed and rose, going to his desk and sitting stiffly in the chair. Deanna ignored his sullen behaviour and picked up the device, perusing it quickly. She smiled up at the boy. “These are schematics of the Enterprise. Are you interested in Starships in general or the Enterprise in particular?” She was greeted with sullen silence. Taking the time to gently place the PADD on the bed, Deanna sat up and crossed her legs. Keeping her voice soft and gentle, the Counsellor said, “Tobias I want you to think about something. I know these last weeks have been very hard for you but it’s been hard for your father too. He’s just found out he’s lost a dear friend and has been told he has a son he never knew existed. How do you think he feels?” Tobias kept his head lowered, his eyes on his knees. Unconcerned, Deanna continued. “Do you think he’s sad? Angry? Shocked? Tobias your father is a very good man, a very honourable man and he will do everything in his power to make you happy. He will love you, care for you and protect you, but you have to let him in. By keeping yourself separate from everybody all you’re doing is making it harder for you to find peace.” Deanna’s black eyes squinted as she saw Tobias’s face react to her words. Judging the time as right, she pressed on. “Tobias your mother is dead.” The boy flinched and Deanna rose from the bed to stand at his shoulder. She gently put her arm around his thin frame. “She’s gone Tobias but you’re not alone. Your father is waiting for you, so is Beverly. All you have to do is let them in. It won’t hurt I promise.” She felt the boy begin to tremble but before she could offer any comfort he twisted out of her arm and went into the bathroom. When he didn’t emerge after ten minutes Deanna left. Jean-Luc stood when Deanna joined them, the look of sadness on her face disturbing him. “How did it go?” The Counsellor sighed. “To be honest I’m not sure.” The Captain bowed his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Beverly stood and squeezed his shoulder. “What can we do?” Deanna shook her head. “Nothing right now, but Captain I think it would help if you went to him before you went to bed. Even if he’s asleep I think he’ll know you’re there. Tuck him in and wish him goodnight.” Jean-Luc sighed. “Very well Counsellor.” Beverly escorted her friend to the door. “Thanks Dee, goodnight.” After the Counsellor left Beverly went to her lover and took his hands. “One day at a time my love, one day at a time.” He smiled and nodded, his eyes twinkling. “Indeed.” As Deanna had suggested Jean-Luc went to his son and tucked him in. The boy was asleep and didn’t react to his father’s presence. The Captain bent low, kissed the lad’s brow and whispered, “Bonne niut mon garcon.” The next morning, as Jean-Luc and Beverly were getting breakfast, Tobias emerged from his room and went to the table, carrying the PADD. He placed the device next to his plate and waited patiently until the meal was ready and the adults seated. Although he remained silent, both officers noted he seemed less tense. With the aid of the universal translator, Beverly had no problem deciphering what Jean-Luc said to his son and her lover had discussed teaching her his mother tongue, so when Tobias quietly spoke to his father, she sat still and listened. “Pourrais-tu me montrer d’autres plans s’il te plait?” With his coffee cup half way to his mouth, Jean-Luc froze in surprise. He recovered quickly and gently set his cup down. “You want more of the ship’s schematics? Yes of course Tobias, it would be my pleasure. Is there anything specific you wish to see?” The boy shook his head. “Non.” The Captain nodded once. “Very well, but I must tell you there are some systems and areas I cannot allow you to see. Weapons, shields, some of engineering and battle tactics are classified; however I can download the general schematics of the entire ship and direct it to your computer. Would that suffice?” The boy looked at his father and nodded. “Oui, merci beau coup.” Jean-Luc smiled and finished his coffee before rising and saying, “Tobias while I go to my computer to start the download, would you help Beverly clear the table please?” Tobias lifted his head and gazed steadily at Beverly for some seconds, his face unreadable. He then stood and began to take the dishes to the recycler. Beverly grinned up at her lover and winked. Jean-Luc returned her smile and made his way to his desk. Throughout the rest of the day Tobias remained silent but his demeanour was better. He made eye contact with his father regularly and Jean-Luc noticed the anger seemed to be gone. The pain however, remained. With Beverly he stayed closed, avoiding meeting her eyes. Bearing in mind Deanna’s advice, Beverly chose not to be disheartened and persevered with her efforts to befriend the boy. Once again on the Star base, it was late in the afternoon and the adults were discussing what they should do for dinner. Beverly wanted to eat on the base, but Jean-Luc favoured returning to the ship. Finding they had reached an impasse, Jean-Luc sighed and turned to his son. In his gentle baritone he asked in French, “What would you like to do Tobias?” The boy had been staring at his feet when his father spoke to him. He raised his head and looked directly into the Captain’s eyes and shrugged in a very Gallic manner. Beverly’s chuckle earned her an icy glare so reminiscent of his father that Beverly actually softly gasped. Tobias looked on in confusion as Beverly addressed his father. “Did you see that?” Jean-Luc frowned and shook his head. “See what?” Beverly gave her lover a look of incredulity. “That look. It was you!” With a snort of irritated disgust, Tobias abruptly turned and stalked off, causing the adults to follow him. He ignored their queries and didn’t stop his brisk pace until he entered the transporter room. Jean-Luc smiled ruefully and said with amusement, “It would appear we’re going back to the ship.” Beverly shot him an exasperated glare and took her place on the pad with reluctant resignation. Within seconds they were back on the Enterprise. Things progressed slowly over the next four days. Tobias would, if he felt the need, speak to his father, but only barely enough to get the job done. He remained calm and was willing to help around their quarters but with Beverly he remained closed. With her lover’s persistence and the aid of an interactive computer programme, Beverly was soon picking up French, pleasing Jean-Luc immensely. Just after dinner on their last night at the Star base, the little family were visited by Will Riker. At a restaurant on the base, they were enjoying a coffee when the big bearded man arrived. At Jean-Luc’s invitation, he took a seat and accepted the offer of a coffee. Jean-Luc smiled at his First Officer and opened the conversation. “What can I do for you Number One?” The tall man put a PADD on the table and grinned at his Captain. “Well Sir we have a little mystery.” Jean-Luc’s eyebrows rose as his dark eyes glittered. “Indeed? What sort of a mystery?” Will pushed the PADD towards his CO. “You know that survey we were scheduled to do next?” Jean-Luc nodded. “Well that’s been put on the back burner. We received this an hour ago.” The Captain picked up the PADD and activated it. While he read, Will smiled at Tobias, winking at the boy when he caught his eye. Tobias lowered his eyes and shifted in his seat. Will asked softly, “Do you like fishing Tobias? My Curtis Creek programme provides some awesome trout fishing.” When there was no response Will looked at Beverly in confusion. The Doctor reached over and squeezed his hand, smiling. “It’s okay Will; I’ll talk to you later.” Jean-Luc looked up, his face animated. “This is incredible.” Will returned his attention to his Captain. “That it is Sir. If the preliminary scans are accurate, those ruins predate our earliest estimates of habitation in that sector by two million years.” Jean-Luc nodded enthusiastically, then paused, frowning. “But how could this happen? Starfleet made extensive explorations in the Gyanna system ten years ago. Why weren’t these ruins found then?” Will shrugged. “I don’t know Captain. All I know is Data called me and showed me our new orders and I thought you’d like to see them too.” Jean-Luc smiled warmly at his younger friend. “Thank you Will that was thoughtful of you.” He then shifted his attention to his lover. “How would you feel about returning to duty now and taking the remainder of our leave when we reach Gyanna II?” Beverly tried to frown but her lover’s enthusiasm was infectious. “Oh all right, but you’ll owe me one.” Will frowned and tilted his head. “Why do you want to cut your leave short Sir?” Beverly answered before Jean-Luc had the chance. “Because he wants to go down to Gyanna II to play in the dirt.” She looked sweetly at the Captain and batted her lashes. “Don’t you my love.” Drawing himself upright in his chair, Jean-Luc attempted to summon a reproving glare but failed miserably. Succumbing to the inevitable, he instead let out an exasperated sigh. “What I would like, dear Doctor, is to take part in the archaeological survey we will instigate.” Will chuckled. “And if you’re on duty you’ll have to stay on the ship and twiddle your thumbs while the team does its work. That’s sneaky Captain…completely underhanded…and I must admit…absolutely brilliant. Sir.” Jean-Luc’s face attained his Captain’s visage but his eyes were warm and full of mischief. “Whatever it takes Number One, whatever it takes.” They soon returned to the ship knowing that in the morning they would depart for a new adventure. Beverly was in Will and Deanna’s cabin, telling the First Officer about the difficulties with Tobias. For fifteen minutes she had explained, using all her tact and diplomacy to impart the information impartially. Will sat back, eased his feet onto the low table and thoughtfully scratched his beard. “That’s a hell of a can of worm to have dumped on your lap.” Beverly shrugged, leaning back, propping her elbow on the chair and cradling her head in her hand. “Yes I suppose it is, but it’s been harder on the Captain than me.” Will snorted, pulling the corners of his mouth down with reproach. “I doubt that Beverly. This must be hard on you too.” Summoning a rueful smile, Beverly sighed. “While I admit it has shaken me, I think Jean-Luc has borne the brunt of it all. Anyway, how come Deanna hasn’t filled you in?” Will sat up and rested his forearms on his thighs. “She only told me that Tobias had come aboard, who he was and that he had some troubles. She didn’t elaborate and I didn’t ask…I didn’t think it was any of my business.” Beverly lifted her head and crossed her legs. “Well I for one thank you and I’m sure the Captain would be grateful for your lack of curiosity too.” With a grunt, Will rubbed his eyes. “It wasn’t a lack of curiosity Beverly, I was curious, but after Deanna told me about you and the Captain some time ago I thought it best I let sleeping dogs lie. I figured if you or the Captain wanted me to know anything, you’d tell me yourselves.” Beverly smiled warmly at her friend and sighed. “It’s such a mess Will…the whole thing. Jean-Luc and I had always intended to tell you and Dee about our relationship, and our new living arrangements, but before we had a chance Tobias came into our lives. With what that poor boy has been through…hell, I don’t know how we’re ever going to break through his walls.” The big man stood and wandered to the replicator. With a raised eyebrow he asked his silent question. Beverly smiled and nodded. “Yes please, lemon tea.” He soon returned to his seat with two steaming mugs, giving one to his guest. They sipped quietly before Will asked, “Has he made any contact at all?” Beverly nodded, balancing the mug on her knee. “Yes he has spoken to Jean-Luc a few times, but it’s so cold Will. He says only that which is absolutely necessary, nothing else. In some ways it’s like dealing with an android, emotionless and devoid of warmth.” Will stared into his coffee, idly running his fingers around the rim. “I suppose you’ve tried everything?” “Well Jean-Luc is still trying but I’ve backed off a bit. Deanna advised me to try and befriend him but he’s totally unresponsive. If he doesn’t completely ignore me, his treats me with utter distain.” Will placed his mug on the low table and ran his hand through his hair. “So my Curtis Creek programme wouldn’t be much use.” Beverly shrugged. “Nope.” The big man sighed. “Is there anything we can do?” Knowing he meant both he and Deanna, Beverly smiled apologetically. “No Will, but thanks.” She stood and turned for the door, but hesitated. Turning back to her friend, he could see she had an idea. “Will it’s Tobias’s birthday in a few days. What about you and Dee coming to a small party in our quarters?” Will frowned. “You think it’ll be okay?” Beverly shrugged. “Who knows? Tell you what, I’ll talk to the Captain about it and get back to you. Okay?” Will stood, nodding, a smile on his face. “Sounds good to me. See you later.” Beverly left and Will sat back down, deep in thought. With the ship en route to the Gyannan system, Jean-Luc and Beverly had returned to duty. Tobias was enrolled in school and, although he was reluctant and silent, he attended nonetheless. The Captain was working in his Ready Room when he had a visitor. “Come.” His stern visage relaxed as he saw his lover. He stood and gestured to the sofa. “Would you like a drink?” The red head took her seat and shook her head. “No thanks, I’m not staying long.” Jean-Luc took his place beside his beloved Doctor and smiled. “In that case what can I do for you?” Beverly gently picked up one of his hands and looked deeply into his eyes. “I want to throw a birthday party for Tobias.” Jean-Luc frowned, withdrawing his hand and staring down at his knees. Beverly waited until he’d gathered his thoughts. “Are you sure it’s the right thing to do? Tobias might not be very happy about it.” Beverly shrugged. “I’m not thinking of anything big…just you, me, Will and Deanna.” The Captain sighed and stood, going to his desk and turning. “But Beverly I really don’t think…” The Doctor stood and went to him. “Jean-Luc he has to re-enter the real world sometime. Besides, just how did you intend to give him his present?” Jean-Luc rubbed the bridge of his nose and shrugged. “I thought I’d leave it on his bed so he would find it in the morning.” Beverly gripped his arm and smiled at him. “Well this way he can get the present from you on the day. And he’ll get a present from Deanna and Will. Surely he’d be happy with that…all kids love presents.” Jean-Luc looked unimpressed. “But still Beverly…a party?” Growing somewhat exasperated, Beverly stepped away from her lover and began to pace. “Look I’m not advocating a huge celebration! Just us two and Will and Deanna, some party food and a cake. Just a simple little party.” There was a moment’s silence while Jean-Luc digested the information. Eventually he sighed with a nod of his head. “Very well. Do we tell him in advance?” Beverly shook her head. “No, let’s make it a surprise.” With a warm smile, but still exhibiting a little reluctance, Jean-Luc escorted his lover to the door. “I’ll see you later.” Catching him off guard, Beverly snuck in for a quick kiss. The delighted man attempted to prolong the contact but the Doctor escaped his embrace and triggered the door release. Immediately retreating behind his Captain’s visage, Jean-Luc cleared his throat and said, “Goodbye Doctor.” Suppressing the giggle that lurked just under the surface, Beverly kept a straight face. “Of course Captain, goodbye.” Later that day, towards the end of his shift, which he had arranged to end at the finish of the school day, Jean-Luc was paged by the head teacher. “Rodriguez to Picard.” “Picard here.” “Captain if you have time, could we speak when you pick Tobias up please?” Jean-Luc frowned. “Of course.” “Thank you…and Captain I would prefer it if we were alone.” “Understood Ms.Rodriguez. I will be there shortly.” Jean-Luc was soon on his way to the school room. Unlike his previous command, the Enterprise E did not have families aboard, however the many scientists who were on board for short periods often brought their children with them. To accommodate them, a small school was developed and a teacher enlisted. Tobias and three other children were in the anteroom awaiting a parent to pick them up. Standing orders disallowed unaccompanied children to walk through the ship unescorted. In a direct violation of that order Jean-Luc said to his son. “Tobias I will be detained for a short while. Please make your way back to our quarters, I’ll see you there.” The boy left without acknowledging his father. The three other children looked at Jean-Luc with large eyes and shifted restlessly. The Captain ignored them and entered the school room. The teacher rose immediately. “Captain Picard, thank you for seeing me Sir.” Jean-Luc raised a tight smile. “Not at all. How may I assist you?” Marta Rodriguez was a pretty Spanish woman in her late twenties. Jean-Luc had only met her twice before but considered her intelligent, competent and very attractive. The black haired beauty smiled at gestured to the seat before her desk. “Captain I need to talk to you about your son. I’m very worried about him.” The smile on Jean-Luc’s face wavered but he calmed himself. “I am sorry Ms.Rodriguez, I though Counsellor Troi had explained Tobias’s difficulties with you.” Bowing her head and picking up a PADD, the teacher nodded. “She did Captain and I fully understand why he acts as he does, but his continuing unresponsiveness is causing trouble. Not only does he ignore me, he refuses to answer questions and will not take part in class discussions. Now I can cope with that…as I said, I do understand, but this afternoon he became aggressive with another student. I cannot…in fact I will not allow violence Captain, no matter what the cause.” A deep frown developed on the Captain’s face and his voice became a soft rumble. “Can you give me the details?” Marta nodded. “Most of it Sir, yes. One of the other boys, Graeme Hanafford, offered Tobias the use of his computer game. When Tobias ignored him, Graeme took umbrage and raised his voice. Tobias seemed to flinch at first then he shoved Graeme off his feet, stood over him and raised his fist. Had I not intervened I believe Tobias would’ve struck Graeme.” Jean-Luc folded his fingers on the desk and pursed his lips. “Tobias hasn’t exhibited behaviour like this before…to my knowledge.” Marta nodded. “I agree Sir. I’ve been over his scholastic records and he has an exemplary file. He’s highly intelligent…gifted in fact, and has always displayed an even temperament. To my knowledge he’s never shown any aggressive tendencies, in point of fact he’s always been rather reserved, even withdrawn.” Jean-Luc sighed. “I think that may be in part because of his lifestyle. He and his mother never stayed long in any one place. Their constant travelling caused Tobias to eschew friendships and relationships. His mother was the most important person in his universe.” Steepling her elegant fingers under her chin, Marta nodded. “Yes I can see how that would be a problem for a boy his age. Did he ever have any male role models?” The Captain shrugged. “Not that I’m aware of.” The teacher sighed. “Well I’m not advocating he become a macho hombre, but he does need to bond with some males, preferably you of course, and possibly some of the other boys on the ship.” Jean-Luc nodded. “I agree and to that end, I’m doing my best, but really it’s up to him. After all he can’t be forced.” Marta’s sunny smile took the pain out of her words. “Of course Captain but I have to tell you, if the violence continues I will have to ask you to withdraw him from the school. I have to protect the other students.” Jean-Luc stood, his Captain’s demeanour falling over him like a mantle. “Thank you Ms.Rodriguez. I will speak with my son immediately.” The teacher stood also. “Thank you Captain.” Jean-Luc left, his thoughts dark. When Jean-Luc entered his quarters, his eyes fell on his son’s bedroom door, predictably closed. He saw light spilling from his bedroom and wandered over to find his lover just finishing getting changed into civilian clothing. The Doctor caught sight of the Captain as he stood in the doorway and she smiled at him. “Hi.” He returned the smile but it was a tired one. “Hello.” Beverly went to the man and kissed him tenderly. “Tough day?” He settled his hands on her waist and guided her back into the bedroom, allowing the door to close. He sighed and shook his head. “It’s Tobias.” Beverly snorted, left his embrace and sat on the bed. “Tell me about it! You don’t know this but Data brought him to our quarters. Apparently our Second Officer found him unaccompanied and asked him why he was alone. When he received no reply he attempted to find out who Tobias was. Of course that was met with failure also. In desperation Data asked Tobias to take him to his quarters. You can imagine how confused Data was when Tobias led him here.” Jean-Luc sat heavily on the bed next to the red head and ran an exasperated hand over his head. “I asked Tobias to go home alone because his teacher wanted to talk to me about him...without Tobias there.” There was a temporary silence then Beverly grunted. “We’re going to have to tell the senior staff about all this.” Jean-Luc nodded. “I agree. Tomorrow morning at the briefing.” More silence settled before Beverly again broke it. “What did the teacher want?” Jean-Luc grimaced. “Apparently my son resorted to violence in class today. I have been warned that if it continues I will have to withdraw him from the school.” Beverly rubbed his arm and leaned against his shoulder. “Damn. What was it about?” With a sigh, Jean-Luc raised his hands in resignation. “Nothing really. Graeme Hanafford asked Tobias if he would like use his computer game. When Tobias didn’t respond, Graeme got angry and raised his voice. Tobias shoved him off his feet and was going to hit him when the teacher intervened.” Beverly stood and chewed her lower lip. “What the hell has brought this on? I know he’s been angry, but why should he resort to overt violence?” Shrugging tiredly, Jean-Luc scratched his cheek. “I’ve no idea, but do you still think the party is a good idea?” Beverly sat down on the bed and sighed. “Well it can’t hurt. Look we’ve got an hour before Will and Deanna arrive. I’ll go and programme the replicator and blow up some balloons while you talk to your son.” The Captain smiled ruefully and shook his head. “You sure we can’t swap?” Beverly grinned, standing and pulling her lover to his feet. “Positive.” With great reluctance Jean-Luc left his bedroom and approached his son’s door. Tobias ignored the knock at his door. When his father appeared in his room, he focussed his attention on his computer. Jean-Luc kept his voice soft and deep. In his native French he said, “Tobias I need to talk to you.” Tobias ignored him. Jean-Luc stepped up to his son and turned the monitor off. Instead of reacting, the lad folded his hands in his lap and stared at his knees. The Captain took a steadying breath and turned his son’s chair until the boy was facing him. “Tobias look at me please.” Several seconds passed before the boy’s eyes slowly rose. Jean-Luc refused to react to the pain and anger he saw. Instead he gripped his son’s shoulders. “Tobias what happened at school today between you and Graeme was unacceptable. Behaviour like that only leads to more trouble and I can tell you violence…any sort of violence will not be tolerated, not by me, your teacher or anyone else aboard this ship.” Tobias’s eyes slid down and his head bowed. Jean-Luc briefly closed his eyes and gathered his patience. “Would you like to tell me why you were so angry? Graeme had offered you friendship. Why did you react so angrily? He meant no harm. Perhaps if you let him become your friend you might find you like it.” With his head lowered Jean-Luc couldn’t see the anger in the boy’s eyes. The Captain waited a few minutes but when Tobias made no effort to respond, Jean-Luc let him go and straightened. “Very well. If your behaviour of today is repeated you will find yourself confined to these quarters.” Jean-Luc left his son feeling defeated and depressed. He joined Beverly and helped her prepare for the party but his heart wasn’t in it. At the appointed time, Will and Deanna were granted admittance, Will’s arms filled with a long gaily wrapped object. Beverly ushered the guests in and pointed to the gift. “What on Earth is that?” Will grinned. “A fly rod and reel.” Jean-Luc came over to his Exec, shaking his head. “You expect to get him fishing?” The big man shrugged. “Why not? It was the only thing I ever did with my father. If we could fish together without killing each other, anybody can.” Beverly chuckled and handed each guest a glass of wine. Deanna went to the dining table and nodded appreciatively. “This looks yummy.” Beverly joined her best friend and laughed. “Yep…party food for a ten year old. Not a nutritious morsel in sight.” The Counsellor leaned over for a closer inspection of the cake. “And this is..?” “Chocolate of course. What do you think I am…crazy?” Jean-Luc went into the bedroom and soon emerged with a wrapped gift in his hands. He placed the present on the table and went to his son’s door, gently knocking before slowly entering. Tobias was propped on his bed, reading. He didn’t look up at his father. “Tobias could you come into the living area for a moment please?” With slow deliberation, the boy placed his bookmark between the pages and closed the book. He then laid the book on his side table and exited the bed. When Jean-Luc gestured to the door, the boy brushed past him in silence. As soon as the lad appeared in the living area, Beverly called, “Surprise!” Tobias stood completely still, his eyes going over the people, the table then his father who approached and stood before him, offering a present. His smile was a gentle one. “Heureux anniversaire Tobias.” When he didn’t move, Beverly came over and said gently. “Take it Toby. It’s a…” She got no further. With rage contorting his young face, the boy shouted, “Je m’appelle TOBIAS!” The shocked adults looked on as the incensed boy turned to leave. Jean-Luc reached out and grabbed his shoulder. “Tobias! You will apologise…” The lad balled his right fist and swung it with all his might. It struck the Captain a glancing blow under his chin. With lightning reflexes Jean-Luc caught the fist and held it tightly, his command voice ringing out. “Enough! You will stop this now!” Tobias struggled vainly but couldn’t free his hand. In a furious rage he spat at his father and yelled, “Je te deteste!” Lowering his voice, Jean-Luc’s eyes glittered dangerously. “Go to your room…now!” In the stunned silence of the room, the four adults tried to assimilate what had happened. Beverly moved first, picking up a paper napkin, taking it to her lover and wiping the spittle from his face. Deanna squeezed Will’s hand and said quietly, “I’ll go and talk to him.” Jean-Luc watched angrily as the Counsellor entered his son’s room. Beverly tried to placate him. “Jean-Luc it’s all right. These things sometimes…” Unwilling to listen, the Captain brushed her hand away and stalked into his bedroom, his demeanour cold. Beverly watched him go, tears welling in her eyes. The strong hands of Will Riker settled on her shoulders, guiding her to the sofa. Once seated, a glass of wine was pressed into her hand as the big man sat beside her. She looked at him and he shrugged, taking a large draught of wine. “We wait.” Beverly gave a resigned sigh and nodded. “Indeed.” Deanna entered Tobias’s room cautiously, but the boy was nowhere in sight. The door to his bathroom was closed so she tapped lightly, her voice soft. “Tobias come out, we need to talk about what just happened.” She was greeted with utter silence. She tried again. “Please Tobias, you need to talk to me…I can help you.” The shout was muffled but Deanna heard it clearly. “Fiche moi la paix!” Deanna sighed, waiting as the translator did its job. “I can’t leave you alone Tobias we need to talk. Please open the door.” When nothing further was said, Deanna tried one more time. “Tobias your anger is getting worse and the violence will only escalate if you don’t do something about it. Please talk to me, I am a Counsellor and I can help you.” She waited ten minutes by the door but Tobias didn’t respond. With a deep sigh of sadness and regret Deanna left the bedroom and joined Will and Beverly on the sofa. The Doctor and the First Officer looked at Deanna expectantly, but all she could do was shake her head. “Nothing. All I could get out of him was a demand to leave him alone. He wouldn’t even face me; he was locked in the bathroom.” While Will grumbled, Beverly sat forward and cradled her head in her hands. When she spoke her voice was trembling. “This is all my fault.” Deanna wrapped an arm around her friend’s shoulders and gently squeezed. “No it wasn’t Beverly. Tobias is responsible for his own behaviour not you.” Sitting up, Beverly grimaced. “Yes but I insisted on the bloody party! It was too much, he couldn’t cope…and then I called him Toby. Jesus I was only trying to be friendly.” Will’s voice carried his frustration. “He really over reacted to that didn’t he? Who was to know how sensitive he is about his bloody name?” Deanna sighed and closed her eyes. “Right now everything is a big deal to Tobias and his identity…his perception of self, above all else is most important. It’s all he has, all that connects him to the memories of his mother and his previous life. He will see any disruption of that perception as a personal attack and respond accordingly.” Both Will and Beverly nodded their comprehension and frowned at Deanna’s next words. “I am very concerned about Captain Picard. The emotions I sense from him are dark and full of pain. Beverly I should talk to him.” The Doctor lifted her chin and rubbed her hands on her thighs. “Not now Dee. Let him sleep on it and maybe I will be able to talk him into it tomorrow. Right now all he needs to do is calm down and when he does he’ll open up to me.” The Counsellor nodded, her sigh one of resignation. “I suppose I’ll have to agree with you, but do you think he’ll be willing to talk to me or will he do it under protest? I don’t need to tell you I can accomplish far more with a patient who’s compliant.” Beverly stood, bringing her friends to their feet also. “With our dear Captain that’s anyone’s guess but I’ll do my best to help in any way I can. For now leave him with me and I’ll see what I can do.” The red head escorted her friends to the door and bid them goodnight. With a scowl she turned and spent the next half an hour disposing of the party food and decorations. When she’d finished all that remained were the two gifts on the table. She left them there and quietly entered the bedroom. Jean-Luc had showered and was sitting in his grey satin shorts on the side of the bed, his elbows on his thighs, his hands holding his bowed head. Deciding to leave him to his silence, Beverly undressed and showered. After she donned her nightie she crawled onto the bed and took up a position directly behind her lover. She placed her hands low on his bare back and gently traced patterns up his skin until she reached his shoulders. With gentle coaxing, she got him to lift his head and straighten his back. She then began to massage his tense muscles. It was twenty minutes before he finally began to relax. Beverly felt this and gently eased him around until he was lying on his back, his head on his pillow. She took her place beside him, stretching out and laying one hand on his chest. With gentle, rhythmic, soothing strokes, she caressed his torso from his collarbone to the waistband of his shorts. He closed his eyes and sighed, his face relaxing. Eventually, under the tender hand of his lover he began to speak in a deep gravelly voice. “My relationship with my father was difficult and when I was growing up he made me very angry…and at times very hurt…but not once did I ever say…or even think…that I hated him.” Beverly kept her voice soft as her hand travelled through his chest hair. “Tobias doesn’t hate you Jean-Luc.” The weary man frowned. “His words say otherwise.” The Doctor shook her head. “They’re just words my love. Your son is very angry and he’s carrying a lot of pain…too much for one so young…and he needs an outlet.” The Captain sighed, turning his head to look deeply into the eyes of his beloved Beverly. “And I’m it?” With a slow nod, Beverly confirmed Jean-Luc’s question. “I suppose it’s what you represent to him Jean-Luc and he’s resisting with everything he has.” Jean-Luc rolled onto his side and trailed his fingers down Beverly’s face. “I thought, with the rare few words we’d shared, that perhaps we were making headway. It would seem I was in error.” Beverly nudged under his nose and kissed him. “This was just one battle in a protracted war my love and if I know anything about you, it’s that you won’t give up.” Jean-Luc returned the kiss and sighed deeply when Beverly nuzzled his neck. “That may be so, but I’ve never experienced a battle, or a war for that matter, that hurt quite so much.” Beverly gently bit his earlobe as her hand slipped under the elastic of his shorts. “That’s because this deals with your heart my love. Wars of attrition are always painful.” Her slender hand closed on his hardening penis and he closed his eyes, sighing deeply. “Do you think this is a good idea? I’m still rather unsettled.” The Doctor mewed and slid one leg over his thigh, sensuously rubbing herself against his firm muscles. “What better way to relax? Besides Jean-Luc this is for both of us, I’m giving up on my ideas.” He growled softly as she eased his shorts down, freeing his erection. In response he gathered her nightie in his hands and lifted it from her body, kissing the skin as it was exposed. When he reached the creamy column of her neck, he gently bit her and murmured, “What do you want my sensuous lover? Long and slow or hard and fast?” Beverly gasped as his fingers rolled her nipples, gently pinching them. Biting her lower lip she considered his query as one of his hands left her breast to slide down her stomach and feather over her folds. She opened her legs, inviting his intimate caress. He spread her labia and slowly slid first one, then two fingers inside her. She moaned softly and gasped. “Slow…do it slow Jean-Luc as only you can.” As his lips kissed their way down the path of his hand, his deep reply made Beverly shiver. “Gladly my love.” While his fingers slothfully slid in and out of her, his tongue found her clitoris. Beverly gripped his head, pulling him closer as he knowingly teased her, sending bolts of fire through her veins. She dug her heels into the mattress and splayed her legs, her hips arching to meet his probing fingers and questing tongue. Her lubricant coated his hand and he felt her begin to contract but instead of allowing the climax, he slowed his ministrations and kept her on the brink, lapping at her and tantalising her clitoris with light touches of his tongue. Beverly writhed under him, her pleas heightening his own desire. “Oh please Jean-Luc…please…don’t make me wait…do it to me…please…” He closed his eyes and twisted his hand, planting his thumb in her anus. At the same time he curled his fingers inside her and sucked her clit into his mouth, gently nipping it. Beverly’s body bowed upward in a rictus of ecstasy, her voice one long strangled cry. While she was still contracting, Jean-Luc removed his fingers and came up her body, covering it with his. Her legs came around him reflexively and he entered her in one long stroke. He slid his hands under her shoulders so he could cradle her head as he slowly thrust, Beverly whimpering in an overload of sensation. True to his word, he was slow and deliberate; his long steady strokes making Beverly twist in his grasp as she felt herself transported again to the edge of the abyss. He removed one of his hands from her head and lifted his chest, taking her breast in his hand and tweaking the nipple. His deep voice added to her mindless pleasure. “You are so beautiful Beverly…so perfect…so hot and tight and slippery…when I’m inside you I lose myself…I never want to be anywhere else.” Two tears slid from her eyes. She looked up into the depths of his hazel eyes and gasped, “Give yourself to me Jean-Luc…I want it all.” He bent forward and nuzzled her neck. “Oui mon coeur. Je t’aime.” He quickened his strokes and Beverly answered his movements with jerks of her hips. As his thrusts became harder and faster Beverly tripped over the edge and came in a rush of emotional and physical bliss. Jean-Luc registered her climax just as his own release swept him away into a sea of unforgettable ecstasy. With a guttural cry his body flexed and spasmed, his ears roaring and his sight starring Several minutes later, as they lay in sated bonelessness, Beverly kissed her lover’s neck and sighed. “How do you feel now?” Jean-Luc smiled against the skin of her cheek and slowly rolled to one side before gathering her into his arms. “I feel like liquid plasma…totally without shape or form.” Beverly gave a tired chuckle and snuggled into his embrace. “I told you so.” Jean-Luc growled softly and sighed. Beverly allowed a small silence then gently tongued his ear. “You’re going to have to talk to Deanna tomorrow.” His reply was guarded. “I’m aware of that.” “And?” “And what?” The Doctor sighed in frustration. “Are you going to be agreeable or are you going to make it hard for her?” There was a protracted silence and Beverly thought he was ignoring her, but before she could restate her query, Jean-Luc grunted softly. “I suppose I’ll have to be compliant.” Beverly smiled and kissed his chin. “Thank you. Now what about Tobias? Does he go to school tomorrow?” Jean-Luc’s shrug made Beverly move. “I don’t see why not. Has Ms.Rodriguez spoken to Deanna?” Beverly nodded. “Uh huh.” “Then we just have to wait and see…and keep our fingers crossed.” Beverly frowned. “That he behaves?” Jean-Luc grunted again. “And that he doesn’t resort to violence again.” Beverly tucked the blankets around them and settled into the pillow. “Well here’s hoping. Goodnight my love…and thank you. It was wonderful.” Jean-Luc tightened his embrace and kissed her hair. “You’re entirely welcome…Bon nuit mon amour.” When Jean-Luc emerged from his bedroom next morning, Tobias was waiting at the table. Nothing was said as the Captain ordered breakfast. Before he laid the plates he removed the presents and took them into the bedroom. Tobias watched silently and when Beverly joined him at the table he lowered his eyes and ignored her. Undaunted, Beverly said softly, “I’m sorry I offended you last night. I won’t call you anything but Tobias from now on.” Jean-Luc, who had joined the other two looked down at his son and said gently, “Tobias Beverly has apologised. Perhaps you could find it in yourself to apologise to her for your actions. She went to a lot of trouble to arrange the party for you.” The lad slowly lifted his eyes and stared coldly at his father, then slid his eyes to Beverly, scrutinising her for several seconds before returning his sight to his hands. Beverly sighed and glanced at her lover, saddened by the pain and defeat she saw on his face. In an effort to lighten the oppressive atmosphere, she said happily, “Well I’m famished. What are we having Jean-Luc.” The Captain shook his head in resignation and returned to the replicator, his deep voice hiding his pain. “I thought we’d have something different so I’ve ordered waffles with syrup and coffee. Tobias I’ve got you a fresh orange juice.” The plates were put on the table and the meal began but despite Beverly’s attempts to keep the mood buoyant, silence eventually settled. When the breakfast finally ended Jean-Luc wiped his mouth and placed his serviette beside his plate with great deliberation. He faced his son and cleared his throat. “We have decided you may go to school today Tobias but I must reiterate…any repeat of your recent unacceptable behaviour and you will find yourself confined to these quarters. Is that understood?” Tobias refused to respond to his father so Jean-Luc stood and waited patiently. “Very well, if you’re ready I will escort you now.” In silence the boy stood and went into his room, soon re-emerging with a PADD in his hand. He went to the door and waited. Jean-Luc turned to his lover and raised a wan smile. “I will meet you in the Observation lounge for the briefing.” The Doctor smiled warmly and made sure Jean-Luc saw the love and support in her eyes. “Okay, see you then.” The walk to the school was uncomfortable. Tension and hostility emanated from Tobias and Jean-Luc was at a loss as to how to relieve it. Once at the classroom, the Captain watched as his son took his place then he caught the teacher’s eye. With a surreptitious gesture, Jean-Luc beckoned her outside. The attractive woman looked respectfully up at the CO and he sighed. “Ms.Rodriguez you will be receiving a visit from Counsellor Troi later. Unfortunately there was an incident last night involving further violence from Tobias. I have spoken to him about it but I’m not sure he’ll behave appropriately. May I suggest to you that you quietly advise the other students to avoid Tobias…in effect leave him alone. I don’t think he’ll misbehave without provocation and if he’s left alone all should be well.” Marta nodded, a deep frown marring her beauty. “Captain Picard I take it he is receiving counselling?” Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes he is but with his current attitude, it makes counselling very difficult.” “I see. Well I will take your suggestion under advisement, but it goes against my training to isolate students, particularly youngsters with psychological problems. However I can see the merits of what you advocate.” Jean-Luc gave a tight smile. “Thank you. Of course I expect you to call me immediately if any difficulties arise.” Marta smiled, her quiet confidence making the worried man breathe a little easier. “Certainly Captain.” “Very well, I will see you this afternoon.” As Jean-Luc walked away he had the distinct feeling his son’s eyes were on his back. He stiffened his already straight spine and lifted his chin, determined to push his anxiety aside. The senior staff were assembled around the long table in the Observation lounge when Jean-Luc entered. All eyes settled on him as he took his seat at the head of the table and opened the briefing. As the ship was still en route to her destination the meeting was brief. The major departments offered their status reports and within twenty minutes the meeting drew to its conclusion. The staff made ready to be dismissed and were mildly surprised when their Captain sat forward and clasped his hands on the tabletop. “Before you’re dismissed there are some things of a personal nature I wish to discuss with you.” There were shared glances around the table as attention was once again focussed on the CO. Looking to Beverly for support, Jean-Luc took a deep breath and began. “As most of you know, Doctor Crusher and I have been close friends for nearly three decades. Over the years our friendship has deepened and just over two months ago we decided to take the step of committing to a long term relationship. To that end, Doctor Crusher is now residing with me in my quarters. The second thing I wish to share with you is the recent arrival on board of a ten year old boy. His name is Tobias DesLandes and he is my son. I do not wish to go into details but I must inform you the boy is deeply troubled. At present he is uncommunicative and it would be best, if you have any reason to have dealings with him, to contact me. You may access his file under my name and his profile has been entered into the ship’s computer.” Data sat forward and tilted his head. “Captain I came across your son yesterday walking unescorted through the ship. May I ask how that came about?” Jean-Luc sighed and gave the android a rueful look. “That was entirely my fault Mr.Data. I was requested to speak privately with Ms.Rodriguez so I asked Tobias to take himself back to our quarters.” The head of security, Lieutenant M’Rak expressed no emotion as her Vulcan eyes pierced her Captain’s face. “That is a breach of security and standing orders Captain.” Jean-Luc inclined his head. “Agreed Lieutenant and I apologise but as it was I who gave the order in the first place, perhaps I can be forgiven? I had little option at the time.” The Vulcan bowed her head. “Of course Sir, but in future perhaps you could inform security of your intentions? That way I could send an officer to escort your son.” Somewhat chagrined, Jean-Luc nodded once. “Agreed. Now, if there’s no other business?” All the attendees shook their heads. “Very well, thank you, you’re dismissed.” As Deanna rose Jean-Luc said quietly, “Counsellor I will meet with you in my Ready Room at your convenience.” The petite woman looked down at the Captain and smiled. “Thank you Sir…half an hour?” Jean-Luc nodded and sighed as the room emptied, except for Beverly. The red head leaned down and gently kissed her lover. “That was very well done my love…I’m proud of you.” Jean-Luc took her hand and placed it over his heart. “I wouldn’t have got through it without both your presence and your unstinting support. Thank you.” They communed silently for a few moments before Beverly withdrew her hand. “Shall we share lunch?” He shook his head. “Not today. I’ll see you at our quarters this afternoon.” She bent and kissed the top of his head. “Okay, see you then.” After his lover left Jean-Luc sat in the silent room, his gaze fixed on the passing stars, his mind slowly turning the problem his son presented over and over. Jean Luc thought he was well prepared for the Counsellor’s visit. His Command visage was in place, his mental barriers up and well fortified…all in all he was calm and in total control. The Counsellor took her seat facing her CO, crossed her legs, clasped her hands, frowned and sighed with resigned irritation. “Captain your efforts to appear unconcerned and in control are commendable, but unfortunately serve no useful purpose. Surely our relationship has progressed to the point where you can be honest with me?” The Captain’s eyes glittered and his hands fisted. “Counsellor while I do appreciate your invaluable assistance to me both personally and the ship in general, I can assure you that I am not accustomed to being accused of being dishonest.” Setting her face with a look of grim determination, Deanna sat back and folded her arms across her chest. “Oh really? Then please tell me Sir, why are you hiding from me behind your Captain’s mask?” The older man stared coldly at his officer before standing abruptly and stalking to the replicator. Deanna stifled her frustration and waited while he retrieved a cup of tea and re-seated himself. As he sipped his brew, he kept his eyes on his cup, studiously ignoring his Counsellor. Deanna was accustomed to his strategies and bided her time, knowing he would make the next move. Almost on cue, Jean-Luc placed the cup on the desktop and brought his piercing gaze back to the waiting woman. Enunciating clearly in his precise, clipped accent he said succinctly, “I am not hiding.” Deanna smiled, bowing her head and shaking it slowly. “Oh please. You’ve been behind your facade since you woke up this morning. Did you talk to Tobias about what happened last night?” Jean-Luc kept his cold stare unwavering. “I spoke to him briefly, yes.” “And?” The Captain allowed a small shrug. “And what? It achieved nothing. My son ignored me…he wouldn’t even look at me. Ultimately all I could do was warn him of the consequences of unacceptable behaviour.” Deanna snorted. “Warn him or threaten him?” Jean-Luc briefly closed his eyes and concentrated on keeping calm. “What do you expect of me Counsellor? I have to walk a very fine line with Tobias. Do I speak to him as the Captain of this ship, or as his father? Or are the two one and the same? I have already broken my own standing orders because of that boy…and been upbraided for it by a lowly Lieutenant! And to top off what is already a deplorable situation, I cannot make contact with him. Just what am I supposed to do?” Deanna’s obsidian eyes glittered as she tilted her head. “Interesting.” With an annoyed glare, the Captain barked, “What?” The Counsellor allowed a small depreciating smile. “I find it interesting that you ask for my advice as to how to handle the situation, yet you shy away from expressing what is actually more important to you.” The Captain’s face settled into a stone-like mask, but his eyes were wary. “And just what, pray tell, is so important to me?” “The pain your son caused you last night.” Jean-Luc maintained his stare for some long seconds before dropping his eyes to his now cool tea. He sat in silence for a while then sighed, closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. When he spoke his voice was deep and ragged. “My son struck me, spat in my face and told me he hated me Counsellor. The pain that caused resides deep within me.” Deanna’s voice was very soft and unobtrusive. “Why?” The sad man pushed his cup to one side and picked up the crystal shard that habitually lived on his desk and spent some time looking into its prismatic depths. Keeping his gazed fixed on the shard he sighed deeply. “You don’t know much about my life before I took command of the Enterprise D do you?” Deanna shrugged. “Not your private life no. I am familiar with your service record of course, but as to your childhood…no I know almost nothing.” Jean-Luc sat back and tossed the crystal onto the desk. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, holding it for some seconds before expelling it slowly. “When I was little I became aware that my father treated me differently to my older brother and as I got older I came to the conclusion that he disliked me. Nothing I ever did was good enough for him…not my scholastic achievements or my athletic successes or even my efforts around the vineyard. Robert could do no wrong. I, on the other hand, was constantly criticised by my father…and later my brother, for even the smallest of infractions. When I announced my intentions to join Starfleet it came to a head. In my father’s eyes not only was I inept and useless, I was also throwing away my heritage and by default, dishonouring both him and my family. But in all the years I endured his distain…his autocratic stubbornness, I never…not once…thought or said I hated him. In fact it was my unwavering love for him that helped me overcome the pain and hurt. And now I find my son, in the small space of ten days, has learned to hate me.” Deanna sighed and bowed her head as the torrent of painful emotions flowed from her Captain. His barriers were down and she marvelled at his ability to remain in control through what must have been great pain. Taking a steadying breath, Deanna gathered her thoughts. “Captain I am truly sorry you suffered so much as a boy and it is something we should talk about later, but right now you need to know that Tobias doesn’t hate you, not really…he doesn’t hate anybody…what he hates is what’s happened to him. Everything is out of his control. His mother died a horrible death and he could do nothing. He’s taken away from the only existence he’s ever know, dragged across space with a complete stranger then presented to another stranger, told he’s his father and left to find his feet. Is it any wonder his fear, his anger and frustration boiled over? His whole universe has collapsed Captain and he struck out at what remains. “Unfortunately you’ve become his target…I think on some level he may want you to hurt as much as him, but that would be on a subconscious level. It is telling that he struck you. Though it was physical violence, it was a contact of sorts.” Jean-Luc snorted and sneered. “So I can expect more of this behaviour? Am I to assume he won’t stop until I’m as miserable as he is?” Deanna offered a small smile and shook her head. “No Captain. I think if we persevere we may finally break through. I spoke to Ms.Rodriguez and I agree with your suggestion to leave Tobias alone, but you and Beverly cannot afford to do that. You two have to persist in your attempts at communication. Sooner or later his walls will fall. Then it will be a matter of picking up the pieces and restoring him.” Raising both hands, Jean-Luc rubbed his face and nodded. “Very well Counsellor.” Deanna rose and smiled. “Well I’ll leave you now Sir. I would like to see you again tomorrow if that’s all right?” Jean-Luc nodded tiredly and Deanna turned for the door. She paused and turned back. “Captain, if I may ask, was there any comfort for you as you were growing up?” Jean-Luc lifted his head, a tender smile emerging. “Yes Counsellor. My mother.” Deanna’s smile grew and she sighed. “I’m glad Captain.” After she had gone, Jean-Luc stood and went to the viewports, allowing the starry vista to ease his troubled soul. Marta Rodriguez hadn’t joined Starfleet to be a teacher, but she found nonetheless, that she had a talent for it. She enjoyed nurturing her students and watching them grow and bloom as their horizons expanded with the influx of knowledge. She sat behind her desk and cast her eyes over her pupils. There were only six, four boys and two girls ranging in age from seven to thirteen. Of the six of them Tobias was the brightest by far. Although he wouldn’t communicate physically or vocally, he was willing to do his work either by computer or PADD and the young woman was astonished by his innate intelligence. With a glance at the chronometer, Marta stood and gently called to her students. “All right that’s about enough for today. Remember I want those essays in by next week and Hannah I want you to ask your mother to oversee your homework. Pack up your things then you can leave.” As the students went about their tasks, Marta cast a wistful glance at the picture sitting on her desk. She had a date with her boyfriend and she was looking forward to it. The students began to file past to wait in the anteroom when Tobias dropped his PADD. Marta rose and went to help him. “Here Tobias, I’ll get that for you.” She stooped and picked up the device, handing it to the sullen boy. She noticed it was activated, the screen showing some schematics. Curious, Marta held out her hand. “May I see what you’re working on?” Keeping his gaze lowered, Tobias reluctantly gave up the PADD. Marta frowned at the complexity of what she saw. “These are engineering schematics. Where did you get them?” When there was no reply. Marta sighed and bowed her head to see under the boy’s brow. “I’ll have to tell your father about this…I don’t think you should have access to schematics like these. Go and sit down Tobias.” In sullen silence the lad turned and wandered to a seat, flopping down with disinterested boredom. Marta took one more look at the PADD then went to the anteroom to await the arrival of the Captain. As Jean-Luc got closer to the school the feeling of dread increased, despite his efforts to dismiss it. Giving himself a mental shake, he squared his shoulders and rounded the corner, his step brisk. When he entered the anteroom and saw his son absent, his stomach soured. Marta smiled, trying to ease the tension she could see in the older man. “Good afternoon Captain.” Summoning a tight smile that didn’t reach his eyes, Jean-Luc returned the greeting. “Good afternoon Ms.Rodriguez. Where is my son?” With a gesture to the door, Marta replied, “I asked him to wait inside. Captain Picard your son has these schematics on his PADD” She handed the device to the CO and he quickly scanned the contents. His face hardened, his eyes glittering. “I see. Thank you Ms.Rodriguez, I will speak to him about it.” With a nod, Marta opened the door and called softly, “Tobias your father is here…you may go.” The silent boy left his chair and exited the room, going straight by his father and teacher and coming to a halt in the corridor, his head bowed and his hands fisted. Jean-Luc clenched his teeth and nodded to the teacher. “Good afternoon Ms.Rodriguez.” The pretty woman smiled back and gave a nod. “Goodbye Captain.” The journey back to his quarters was tense and silent. As they walked through the doors, Tobias altered course to enter his room. Jean-Luc’s quiet voice stopped him in his tracks. “We need to talk Tobias.” The boy remained as he was, with his back to his father. Jean-Luc stepped to him, gently gripped his shoulder and turned him around. With a brusque shrug, Tobias dislodged the hand and glared up at the Captain. Jean-Luc held up the PADD and kept his voice gentle. “Where did you get these schematics?” He was greeted with sullen silence. The Captain lowered his head and sighed. “Tobias I gave you access to the ship’s schematics but I told you there were areas and things you couldn’t see. These specs are from Engineering, one of the areas you weren’t supposed to see. How did you get them?” When the boy refused to answer, or even look at his father, Jean-Luc frowned and tapped his com badge. “Picard to Data.” “Data here.” “Mr.Data report to my quarters immediately.” “On my way Captain.” The man looked down at his son, his demeanour stern. “Go and sit on the sofa. I’m sure Mr.Data will get to the bottom of this.” Tobias raised his eyes and glared at his father with insolent hate. He silently did as the Captain bade and the two of them waited in tense silence for the arrival of the android. With his emotion chip activated Data easily felt the tension in the room. His first inkling was the tight barked command to enter when he’d activated the door chime. His golden eyes scanned the room, settling on the Captain, standing before the viewports, his hands clenched behind his back, and the boy, rigidly sitting on the sofa, his head bowed. “How may I help you Sir?” Jean-Luc turned, bent and picked up a PADD. “Mr.Data several days ago I gave Tobias access to the general schematics of the ship. He had my permission to study them, but not the restricted files. Today he was found with these schematics.” The Captain handed the device to Data and he spent a few seconds perusing it. His eyebrows rose and he tilted his head. “These files are restricted Captain.” Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes they are Data and I want to know how Tobias came by them.” In confusion Data looked at the boy then at his CO. Jean-Luc sighed and lifted a hand, offering, “I have asked him Data…he wasn’t…forthcoming.” Keeping his face neutral Data nodded. “I see Captain. I will need to access the computer in my quarters.” With his hands once again clasped behind his back, Jean-Luc nodded. “Very well. Inform me immediately you have some information.” “Aye Captain.” Once Data left, Jean-Luc looked down at his son. “I would like you to accompany me to Sick bay. Beverly has some tests she wants to do on you.” Knowing he would receive no reply, Jean-Luc walked to the door, gratified to hear his son’s footfalls behind him. As usual, the journey to Sick bay was taken in silence. Beverly was waiting for them and guided Tobias to a bio bed. Following her instructions, the boy sat on the bed, his head lowered, his eyes downcast. “Now Tobias I’m going to do a full work up as you’ve not had one for six months. It won’t hurt, I promise.” With bored indifference the boy suffered the examination and sneered when Beverly asked him to wait in her office. While the lad was out of earshot, Beverly took Jean-Luc aside. The Captain folded his arms. “How is he?” The Doctor smiled. “Fit as a fiddle, although he’s a little fatigued and he’s not eating quite enough, but that’s the norm with boys his age. His body’s growing fast and it’s hard for his metabolism to keep up.” Jean-Luc looked over his shoulder then looked back at his lover, his expression intense. “And?” Beverly knew exactly what he was asking. “And he’s your son.” The Captain sighed. “You’re sure? There’s been no genetic manipulation?” Beverly shook her head emphatically. “Unequivocally no. Right down to the cellular level, he’s your flesh and blood.” That raised a smile on the older man. He again looked over his shoulder and when he looked back his expression was wistful. He sighed, his eyes warm. “I’m glad.” Beverly grinned warmly and squeezed his hand. Jean-Luc’s expression changed again and he frowned. “And the disease that killed his mother?” Beverly activated a screen and gestured to it. “He carries antibodies.” Jean-Luc’s face fell. “So he’s been exposed to it?” Beverly nodded. “Uh huh, but without the Azzinin ‘flu cells present in his body as his mother had, he was able to fight it off. In all probability he most likely didn’t even know he’d contracted it.” The Captain rubbed his fingers over his chin. “And it won’t cause any trouble?” Beverly smiled. “None whatsoever.” With a decisive expulsion of breath, Jean-Luc tugged his tunic into place. “Good. Are you finished here?” Deactivating the screen, Beverly nodded. “Uh huh. We can go home together.” Jean-Luc gestured to the office. “Shall we?” As the couple walked through the office doors, Tobias straightened quickly. He was behind Beverly’s desk, operating her computer. The Doctor rounded her desk, asking, “What are you doing Tobias?” He reached to press a tab but Beverly was too quick for him. She grabbed his hand and turned the monitor. On the screen were Tobias’s test results. Beverly’s mouth opened in astonishment. “How the hell...?” She got no further. Tobias wrenched his hand free and raised it in aggression. His father’s sharp voice stilled him. “Tobias!” The boy lowered his hand and bowed his head, his hands fisted. Jean-Luc’s voice was cold and soft. “Sit down.” Tobias obeyed and sat sullenly. Jean-Luc gave Beverly his attention. “What did he do?” The incredulous Doctor gestured to the screen. “He accessed his test results.” The Captain kept his voice steady. “How? Aren’t they coded?” Exasperated, Beverly keyed in some commands and scowled. “Yes…and he’s somehow locked me out of my own system!” Jean-Luc scowled. “But…” Beverly raised a hand, silencing him. “Computer give me access to all medical records, authorisation Crusher delta two five.” The response made Beverly snarl. “That authorisation is invalid. Please enter current authorisation code.” Pursing her lips, Beverly folded her arms and directed her attention to the boy. “Tobias undo whatever it is you’ve done.” When the boy remained immobile, Jean-Luc barked, “Tobias!” The lad reluctantly stood and bustled Beverly aside. His dark hazel eyes glittered as his fingers worked the keyboard. The screen went blank then reactivated. Tobias stood back and glared up at the Doctor triumphantly. The Doctor sneered at him and lifted her head. “Computer who has access to all current medical records?” “CMO Doctor Beverly Crusher.” “Computer access all current medical records, authorisation Crusher Delta two five.” “Access granted.” Beverly sighed and scrolled through the displayed information. Jean-Luc’s soft enquiry made her snort. “Is everything all right now?” “Yes I think so.” The Captain turned his attention to his son. “Tobias how did you manage to do that?” The boy continued to stare at the floor. Jean-Luc scowled and fisted his hands. “You must stop interfering with the ship’s computer. It’s dangerous to both you and the ship.” The boy ignored him. When the family left the facility, the adults were understandably angry and upset. Several hours later they were seated at the table having dinner when the door chimed. Jean-Luc put down his cutlery and turned. “Come.” Data entered carrying a PADD. Jean-Luc gestured to the android, offering him a seat at the table. “Forgive me for interrupting your evening meal Captain.” Jean-Luc smiled. “Not at all Data. What can I do for you?” “I have the information you requested Sir.” Jean-Luc’s eyebrows rose and he sat back, wiping his mouth with his serviette. “So soon? Very well, report.” Showing hesitation, Data demurred. “Sir perhaps we could talk in private?” The Captain frowned. “I don’t think so Data.” With a deep breath, Data swallowed. “As you wish Captain.” He put the PADD on the table. “The schematics displayed on this device are only one of seven restricted files I found. Tobias has infiltrated our security system and accessed the restricted files.” Jean-Luc glanced at his son then returned his gaze to his Second Officer. “You say infiltrated. How?” With great reluctance Data answered he CO. “He used your access code Sir.” There was an ominous silence before Jean-Luc’s deep voice muttered incredulously, “My access code?” “Aye Sir.” “How the hell did he do that?” Thankful for his lack of nervousness, Data’s eyes flicked to the silent boy. “The only way possible was for Tobias to have utilised a voice synthesiser Captain. At some time he has recorded you using your code and then implemented the synthesiser to fool the computer into believing it was you.” Jean-Luc’s eyes settled on his son. “Tobias? Is this true?” The lad remained mute and still. Jean-Luc placed his fisted hands on the tabletop and said quietly, “Go and get it.” Tobias refused long enough for Jean-Luc to say softly, “If you won’t give me the synthesiser I will have Data search your room until he finds it and I can assure you…he is very thorough.” The rebellious boy glared at his father but quickly left his seat and disappeared into his room. The adults waited in tense silence while he was gone. His reappearance made Jean-Luc sigh with relief. Tobias came back to the table and placed a small metallic device in front of his father. The Captain picked it up, gave it a cursory study then handed it to Data. Within seconds the android activated it. The voice that emerged was Jean-Luc’s. “Computer supply access to restricted files, authorisation Picard epsilon omega eight.” When the computer answered, Jean-Luc snarled, “Cancel request.” Beverly frowned and shook her head. “You wouldn’t make such a non-specific request; you’d specify which files you wanted.” With one eyebrow raised, Jean-Luc stared hard at his son. “Indeed. Data can you shed some light on this?” Obviously uncomfortable, Data supplied the necessary information. “Tobias has surreptitiously recorded random words Captain and cobbled them together to make a coherent sentence. The computer wouldn’t know the difference.” Jean-Luc’s silence was ominous. He eventually shook his head and briefly closed his eyes. “Data earlier today Tobias bypassed the security in the Sickbay computer system then managed to lock Doctor Crusher out. Find out how this was done, then report back to me.” Hearing the subtle dismissal, Data stood. “Yes Captain.” Once the android was gone, Jean-Luc sat for a while in thought before addressing his son. “Tobias it is clear you have a way with computers, however I cannot allow you to continue to disrupt the running of this ship. You will desist in your efforts to gain access to that which you are forbidden to see. If you do not I will see to it you have no computer access at all, not even for entertainment. Is that clear?” He received no response but he noted the boy’s face redden and his jaw clench. The Captain said quietly, “Help me clear the table then you may go to your room.” Without preamble the boy got to his feet and began removing dishes and placing them in the recycler. By the time Jean-Luc joined him, the job was almost finished. Beverly watched as the males completed the task then caught Jean-Luc’s eye. “Coffee?” As Jean-Luc answered, Tobias disappeared into his room. “No…how about a bottle of red?” Beverly grinned and nodded. “Marvellous.” They settled into the sofa and Jean-Luc opened the bottle, letting the wine breathe for a few minutes before pouring. They lifted their glasses and Beverly smiled. “To parenthood.” Jean-Luc snorted but clinked glasses anyway. “Indeed.” They drank in silence for a while before Jean-Luc sighed expansively. “It’s like hitting my head against a brick wall.” Beverly sighed. “I know. At times I think he’s at least listening to me, but other times it’s as if I’m not even in the same room.” Jean-Luc growled, rubbing his brow with his free hand. “And now this.” The soft chuckle from his lover made the Captain frown. “What?” The Doctor rested her head on his shoulder. “And we thought we had problems with Wesley! I always thought he was precocious, but Tobias is making my son look like an angel.” Jean-Luc sighed deeply. “Well one thing they have in common is a penchant for manipulating computers. My God… Tobias has it in abundance.” Beverly hummed her agreement and slid her hand under Jean-Luc’s tunic. Her softly amused voice made Jean-Luc smile. “As long as your son doesn’t let sentient nanites loose I think we’ll be okay.” As Beverly’s knowing hand caressed his stomach, Jean-Luc slowly relaxed. He placed his glass on the low table then took Beverly’s glass, putting it with his. He then sat back and cradled her face in his hands, his soft voice velvety. “I love you.” With a tender kiss, Beverly smiled. “I know.” She settled into his arms and he sighed in happiness. The Doctor ran her fingers up the inside of his thigh and was rewarded when he parted his legs. She cupped the bulge of his genitals and grinned saucily as she felt his penis harden. As she undid his fly, she mewed softly as his hand found her breast. Her hand insinuated under the elastic of his briefs and he moaned quietly when she took his length in her hand and squeezed him gently. Needing to see him, Beverly lifted her head and gasped softly as she looked deeply into his eyes. They shared a languidly passionate kiss as Jean-Luc undid her tunic and slid his hand under her shirt so he could caress her breasts. The Doctor was gently stroking his penis and nuzzling his neck when she suddenly froze. Jean-Luc lifted his head and glanced over the back of the sofa. Tobias was at the replicator, quietly ordering a drink. The Captain’s eyes glanced down at Beverly’s hand, hidden inside his briefs and closed his eyes, willing the boy to return to his room. After ordering his drink, Tobias then instructed to replicator to supply a bowl of ice cream with topping and nuts. While the machine complied with his instructions, he took his drink into his room, then re-emerged to take the bowl. Throughout all of this, the couple on the sofa stayed absolutely still and silent. The boy cast a baleful glare in their direction before disappearing into his room. Jean-Luc let out a long breath and muttered, “Merde.” Beverly giggled quietly and bit his earlobe. “Let’s move this to the bedroom.” Jean-Luc was about to stand but hesitated, looking pointedly at his open pants. Beverly chuckled and removed her hand, but not before squeezing him and caressing the head. Jean-Luc growled softly and bit her neck. “You are a wench!” Batting her eyelashes coquettishly, Beverly gasped, “Who…me?” The Captain stood, hitched up his trousers and bent to take her hand, drawing her to her feet. “Come with me, I have a cure for wenches.” Beverly patted her chest and said breathily, “Oh my…I can’t wait.” With a disbelieving shake of his head, Jean-Luc led his lover to the bedroom. Once inside, Beverly freed her hand and went to the bed, bending forward and supporting herself on her hand as she toed off her boots. Jean-Luc moved to stand behind her and eased his hands around her waist, finding the zip and undoing her pants. Beverly attempted to straighten and turn but her lover prevented her. With strong hands he took her hands and placed them on the bed, encouraging her to keep bending forward. As soon as he was confident she would stay in that position, he pushed her pants down and lifted her tops off, allowing her to raise only enough to get the tops over her hands. Once she was again in position Jean-Luc ran his fingertips up the insides of her thighs, teasing her legs apart. He pressed his confined erection against her buttocks and she growled softly, pressing back into him and waggling her behind. He bent forward and took her breasts in his large hands, gently tweaking the nipples. Beverly arched her spine and groaned again pressing herself back into him. She vaguely heard his deep voice. “Computer lock bedroom door.” The answering chimes of the machine were lost as Beverly moaned again, Jean-Luc kneading her breasts and pinching the nipples. His hands suddenly disappeared and Beverly mewed her protest. Jean-Luc quickly pushed his trousers and underwear down and gently gripped her hips, pulling her back to him. As his erection slipped between her legs, Beverly gasped and reached between her thighs to caress him and entice him to enter her. He needed no further encouragement. He gripped his penis and guided it to her entrance, watching intently as he slowly penetrated her in one long stroke. The knuckles of her hands showed white as Beverly clutched the bedclothes. She braced her legs and answered the powerful thrusts of her lover by pushing back to meet him. Jean-Luc’s hands gripped her hips with strength, accentuating his strokes by pulling her to him. Beverly’s soft cries mingled with his soft grunts as they built the tension quickly. Jean-Luc suddenly stopped and Beverly gasped, not understanding what he was doing until his tunic and shirts hit the floor beside her. His hands left her hips, one going to her breast, the other to her sex where his knowing fingers found then teased her clitoris as he re-established his rhythm. It was too much for the Doctor. With abruptness that astonished her she climaxed, her arms giving way, her forehead resting on the bed. Jean-Luc let go of her breast and increased his thrusts, pounding into her with singular intent. With his fingers continuing to stimulate her Beverly felt the onrush of another orgasm. She lifted her head and took a deep breath and, as she let out a strangled cry, Jean-Luc pushed himself deeply within her and came hard, his body rigid and trembling, his shout of liberation guttural. In the aftermath of their passion, they slowly slid to their knees, Beverly resting her head on the bed, Jean-Luc laying his brow on her shoulder. When he’d caught his breath, Jean-Luc lifted a hand to pull Beverly’s beautiful red hair aside so he could kiss her neck. The Doctor responded with a drawn out sigh of contentment. “Oh God…” Jean-Luc smiled against her skin and replied wearily, “Hmm yes it was rather, wasn’t it?” Beverly had enough energy to chuckle. “Am I cured of my wenchyness now?” The Captain nuzzled her neck and she could hear the smile in his deep husky voice. “I hope not.” Beverly grinned. “You mean I have to have more treatments?” He reply was a deep rumble. “Hmm.” “Oh good.” Beverly felt Jean-Luc’s body growing heavier against her and she frowned. “Don’t you go to sleep on me.” His mumbled reply made her sigh. “Uh uh.” Placing her hands on the bed, Beverly pushed herself up, making Jean-Luc slip from within her. He growled and wrapped his arms around her, his gentle bite to her shoulder showing his displeasure. Beverly reached behind her and tickled his ribs. He reacted immediately, stifling a guffaw and gripping her hands. “Stop that!” Beverly complied, but gave an order of her own. “Then get up so I can go to the toilet and we can go to bed.” His long-suffering sigh made the Doctor snort. With reluctance Jean-Luc got to his feet and, with good grace, helped his lover to stand. She smiled at him and kissed the tip of his nose before disappearing into the bathroom. With a wry grin on his face, Jean-Luc stripped off the remainder of his clothing, picked up the garments and was waiting in the bed when Beverly re-emerged. She settled beside her Captain and snuggled into his embrace. He ordered the lights off and was relaxing when Beverly said, “Unlock the door.” His eyes snapped open and he frowned. “Why?” “Because Tobias might need you in the night.” Jean-Luc gave that a moment’s thought before sighing. “Computer unlock bedroom door.” They were asleep within minutes. In the early hours of the morning Jean-Luc awoke thirsty. He gently extricated himself from his lover, got out of bed and slipped on his shorts before padding out into the living area and approaching the replicator. He quietly ordered a glass of cold water and was drinking it when he suddenly stilled, his hearing picking up something at the periphery of his range. He lowered the glass and concentrated. The soft sounds were coming from Tobias’s room. He disposed of the glass and went to the door, pressing the release. As the door opened the sounds became louder. Tobias was crying. He entered the room and went to his son, calling softly, “Lights five percent.” In the dim glow he saw that the boy was asleep, crying freely. The Captain sat on the bed and lifted his hand to stroke the lad’s head, but hesitated, not wanting to wake him. The crying intensified, making his decision easier. He gently laid his hand on the boy’s head and said softly in his native tongue, “It’s all right Tobias, it’s just a dream.” In the past, whenever Jean-Luc had touched his son, the boy would shy away from him, but this time he sought comfort in the contact. He turned over and lifted his arm. Without hesitation Jean-Luc accepted the invitation and embraced his son, gently lifting him and holding him against his chest. Tobias’s arms tightened around his father and he sobbed in his sleep. Jean-Luc rocked gently and crooned softly, his deep voice lulling the distressed boy. After several minutes the crying eased then stopped. Tobias’s arms relaxed and lost their grip, the rest of his body following suit. Taking his cue, Jean-Luc eased his son down and settled him on his pillow. He drew the blankets up around him, then bent low and kissed his head. In his soft French he said, “Sweet dreams my young son.” He left the room and went back to bed, but it was a long time before sleep claimed him. The next morning Tobias gave no indication he remembered what had occurred during the night. After breakfast Jean-Luc went to his desk and retrieved a PADD. As he prepared to walk his son to school, he caught the boy’s attention. “Tobias I have deleted all but your relevant school work from this PADD. I will be asking your teacher to check it three times a day and I will check it when I pick you up. Until you show me you can be trusted, this will be the only PADD you will have access to and I will instruct Mr.Data to limit the capabilities of the computer in your room.” The boy glared up at his father and Jean-Luc weathered the wave of anger that emanated from the lad. “You may think my actions harsh but they are of your own making. Prove to me that you are no longer tampering with the ship’s systems and I will relax my restrictions. It’s up to you. Do you understand?” With a sneer, Tobias glared insolently. “Oui Monsieur Picard.” The words were spat with such obvious distaste Jean-Luc clenched his jaw and gestured to the door. “Wait for me outside.” As the doors closed on his son, the Captain felt the soothing presence of his lover. Beverly slipped her hand into his and gently kissed his cheek. “Patience my love…patience.” Jean-Luc sighed and shook his head, his deep voice showing his exasperation. “God give me strength.” Beverly’s gentle pat to his behind made him smile. “Be off with you Captain…go fly the ship.” He took a step towards the door, then spun around and caught Beverly’s hand, pulling her to him. He kissed her with surprising passion then abruptly left, leaving the Doctor somewhat aroused and amused. She stared wistfully at the closed doors, a dreamy smile gracing her face. “That’s my man.” Marta Rodriguez was at her desk when Jean-Luc and Tobias arrived. With a meaningful look, Jean-Luc beckoned the woman outside. Giving her CO her undivided attention, the attractive woman noted the tension in the older man. He took a deep breath and explained what Tobias had been up to. He ended his discourse with his request. “I would appreciate it Ms.Rodriguez, if you would check Tobias’s PADD each morning, lunchtime and at the end of the day. If you find anything on the device that doesn’t pertain to his schoolwork you are to inform me immediately.” Marta glanced into the classroom to see Tobias sitting on his own. She frowned and gathered her thoughts. “Captain Picard I am somewhat concerned about your son. It is difficult…this policy of isolation, but to oversee him so intently…with respect Sir, don’t you think it’s a little…draconian?” Appreciating the dedication and concern the teacher showed, Jean-Luc offered his explanation. “Ms.Rodriguez I know my son is experiencing difficulties but the measures I have implemented have been because of his own actions. Yes, I am his father, but I am also the Captain of this ship and I have to protect the ship and her crew. I also have to protect Tobias. It is a difficult line I tread; I can only hope I’m doing the right thing, by both the ship and my son. However I do appreciate your position and to that end I suggest you feel free to take your concerns to Counsellor Troi. I’m sure between the three of us we can come to a consensus.” The bright smile that emerged pleased the Captain. Marta nodded and again found herself admiring her CO. “Thank you Captain, that is just what I needed to hear. I will see you this afternoon Sir.” With a decisive nod, Jean-Luc cast one long look at his son and left, his mind settling once again on his job. Beverly breezed into Sickbay, her blue lab coat flapping. Attendant staff smiled their greetings and Beverly sighed with contentment knowing her facility was running with its usual smooth proficiency. She had just taken a seat at her desk when her second in command entered. Beverly looked up and smiled her acknowledgement. “Good morning Selar, what can I do for you.” The Vulcan physician clasped her hands in front of her and tilted her head. “I was going over the senior officer’s medical files and yours was flagged.” Beverly frowned. “Mine was flagged? What for?” With a gesture to the unoccupied seat, Beverly granted permission for her colleague to sit. Selar, with her usual stoicism, wasted no time in answering the questions. “Your contraceptive implant is due for replacement; however you have reached the limit of exposure for this course. Per Starfleet Medical protocols, you are required to give your reproductive system eight week’s rest from the implants, allowing your body the opportunity to cleanse itself of the chemicals imposed through the implant.” The red head scowled and swore softly. “Shit!” Selar tilted her head, asking quietly, “Is there a problem Doctor Crusher?” Beverly sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I suppose you’ve heard about the Captain’s announcement at the briefing yesterday?” The Vulcan inclined her head. “That you and the Captain have entered into a long term relationship and that you now reside in his quarters? Yes I have heard.” Levelling a steady gaze on her colleague, Beverly suppressed the urge to fidget. “You are also aware that Captain Picard is unable to use a contraceptive implant?” “Because of rejection concerns about his artificial heart? Yes I am aware of that.” The CMO waved a hand. “Then you must see that me being taken off the implants is…awkward.” Her face devoid of expression, Selar offered, “There are other methods of preventing conception Doctor.” Beverly grimaced. “Yes but they also prevent spontaneity.” The Vulcan raised one perfect eyebrow. “There are non-chemical devices that can be utilised.” With a snort, Beverly briefly closed her eyes. “Yes I know but I really don’t want to resort to having anything inserted.” She held up her hand, forestalling any response. “Yes I know that’s illogical but I’ve never used them and I don’t want to start now. Look you can remove the implant but I need to talk to the Captain about this. When I’ve come to a decision I’ll let you know.” Selar stood and gave a short bow. “As you wish Doctor.” After the Vulcan left, Beverly called up her file and sneered at it. “Shit!” Jean-Luc’s arrival on the Bridge made Will smile. “Good morning Captain.” Jean-Luc returned the greeting with a smile of his own. “Good morning Number One. Report.” “We’re on course at warp three, ETA at the Gyannan system, two days. Ship’s status…optimal Sir.” Jean-Luc nodded. “Thank you Commander, you have the Bridge, I’ll be in the Ready Room.” No sooner had Jean-Luc taken his seat at his desk when the door chimed. “Come.” Data entered and came to stand in front of his CO. Jean-Luc looked up and waved the android to a seat. “Yes Mr.Data?” His golden eyes settling on the Human, Data delivered his report. “As per your orders Captain, I have investigated how your son was able to interfere with the medical computer.” Jean-Luc sat back, his face becoming stone-like. “And?” Data allowed a small smile. “Your son has a remarkable grasp of computer function and technology Captain. With little more than a voice synthesiser and some very clever…if not devious manipulation of the medical sub-systems, he was able to bypass the security screen and gain access to his file. Using a new encryption code he then altered the command algorithm and effectively blocked access to the entire database. In all an astonishing feat for one so young.” Jean-Luc grunted and ran a hand over his scalp. “Can we prevent him doing it again?” Data pondered for exactly two point three seconds. “It will be difficult, but yes Sir, I believe so.” “Then make it so and Data I want you to modify his personal computer to limit its capabilities. Until he shows us he can be trusted, I don’t want to temp fate.” Data stood and nodded. “I will see to it at once Captain.” “Thank you Data, dismissed.” Once again alone, Jean-Luc pursed his lips pensively. “Now we shall see Tobias…will you behave?” At the end of his shift, Jean-Luc left the Bridge for his relatively short journey to the school. Upon his arrival, he was greeted by Deanna Troi. As they were both a few minutes early, they took up position a little way down the hall, allowing the other parents to mingle socially. Jean-Luc looked down at the Counsellor, his expression unreadable. “Do you wish to see me Counsellor?” With a smile to ease his concerns, Deanna nodded. “Yes Captain…actually I want to speak to both you and Tobias, but I would appreciate a quiet word with you first.” Jean-Luc cast a glance at the school room then devoted his attention to his Counsellor. “Very well.” Deanna looked up into his intense hazel eyes and gathered her thoughts. “I have been informed of Tobias’s efforts with the computer. How have you handled it?” The Captain folded his arms and stared at his feet. “I have limited his access to one PADD only and that to be used exclusively for school work, nothing else…and to that end, the PADD is checked three times a day by his teacher and I will check it when I pick him up. Also his personal computer has been modified to limit its capabilities. I have explained to him why this has been necessary and that if he proves to me I can trust him to desist in his efforts, he will be given greater access to computers.” Deanna nodded thoughtfully. “I see. How did he take it?” Jean-Luc grunted softly. “He was…not impressed.” “Did he say anything?” The Captain shook his head. “Only to say, Yes Mr.Picard.” Deanna sighed and rubbed her forehead. “Nothing else?” Jean-Luc shook his head, but hesitated. “Late last night I was getting a drink when I heard something from his room. When I investigated I found Tobias asleep, but crying. I went to him and he lifted his arm…seeking comfort. I held him and eventually he stopped crying and settled. I tucked him back in and left his room.” Deanna’s eyebrows rose. “He allowed you to hold him?” Jean-Luc nodded but frowned deeply. “Yes but he was asleep Counsellor. He didn’t know it was me…in all probability he was dreaming I was his mother.” Deanna’s expression was speculative. “Not necessarily Captain. Did you speak to him?” Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes.” Deanna smiled. “Captain children, in fact adults too, are aware of very many things as they sleep. Sounds, smells, touch…all these things are perceived by the sub conscience even though the brain is asleep. I believe…at least on some level, Tobias knew it was you and in doing so made his first step in accepting you.” The Captain frowned and ran his fingers over his lower lip. “But this morning he gave no indication of remembering what happened.” With a shrug, Deanna sighed. “Maybe so Sir but I still think this is important. Would you mind if I came back to your quarters and spoke to you both?” Jean-Luc studied the petite woman intently before nodding. “Yes, that will be fine.” Deanna smiled warmly. “Thank you Captain.” Seeing that the students had been released for the day, the Captain and the Counsellor went back to the class room and waited until Tobias emerged. Once they were back in their quarters, Jean-Luc held his hand out wordlessly and the lad reluctantly handed him his PADD. After spending several moments inspecting the device, Jean-Luc nodded once and gave it back to his son. Jean-Luc turned to the boy. “Tobias, Counsellor Troi would like to speak with both you and me. Will you sit on the sofa please?” While Tobias took his seat, Jean-Luc went to the replicator and returned with a tray. Deanna had found her seat and the Captain smiled as he placed the drinks on the low table. “Counsellor I got you a hot chocolate. Tobias you’ve got a cola.” Deanna thanked her CO but Tobias ignored his father. Deanna took a sip of her drink and crossed her legs. “Tobias your father has told me about the restrictions he’s placed on you. Would you like to talk about it?” There was a tense silence before Tobias abruptly stood and made to leave the room. Jean-Luc’s quietly commanding voice stopped him. “Sit down Tobias.” The boy glared at his father but obeyed nonetheless. He flopped down on the sofa, folded his arms across his chest and stared fixedly at the floor. Deanna glanced at Jean-Luc before continuing. “You know Tobias you’re attitude towards your father is odd in a way. He’s the only person aboard this ship…the only person you can count on for protection, comfort and love, yet you do your level best to shut him out.” Tobias slowly lifted his head and sneered and said in French. “He doesn’t love me…he doesn’t even want me.” The translator quickly interpreted the words. Giving her Captain a look that requested silence, Deanna tackled the angry boy. “That’s not true Tobias. Do you remember what happened last night?” His look became wary. “Nothing happened last night…except he…” Tobias gestured curtly at his father, “Was having sex with the woman on the sofa.” When the translator finished its work, Deanna sensed Jean-Luc’s anger and embarrassment. Quelling her amusement Deanna kept her attention on the boy. “Besides that.” Tobias shook his head. “Nothing happened.” Shifting to get closer to the boy, she said softly, “Last night your father found you crying in your sleep. He gave you comfort and you accepted it.” The boy’s shout was laced in anger and outrage. “No!” “Yes Tobias. In your sleep you asked for his help and he gave it.” Suddenly on his feet, tears welled in the boy’s eyes. “You’re lying!” Jean-Luc could stay silent no longer. He held out his hand and said softly, “Tobias…” The youngster snatched his hand away and shouted, “Leave me alone!” This time when he fled Jean-Luc let him go. He lowered his head and sighed deeply. Deanna’s gentle hands on his arm made him lift his head. “We’ll get through Captain; the cracks are appearing in his walls.” Just then Beverly entered the quarters and immediately felt the tension in the room. Quick steps brought her to her lover and her clear blue eyes showed her sympathy. “Rough time?” Jean-Luc remained silent as Deanna answered. “Yes, but I think we’re making progress. Slow progress, but that’s better than nothing.” While Beverly sought Jean-Luc’s hand, Deanna rose and sighed. “I’ll drop by the school tomorrow Captain. He may benefit from a quiet talk by then.” Remembering his manners. Jean-Luc stood and summoned a wan smile. “Very well Counsellor, thank you.” After Deanna had left, the couple sat in silence for several minutes. Beverly stirred and sat back, stretching her legs out and putting her feet on the low table. She could see that under his sadness and pain, Jean-Luc was also somewhat disgruntled. The Doctor reached out and trailed her fingers down his cheek. “Tell me.” With a grunt, Jean-Luc rested his head on the backrest. “My son told Deanna he caught us having sex on the sofa last night.” Beverly’s mouth opened and shut. “But that’s not true! We were fooling around, but we weren’t having sex!” Jean-Luc snorted and pressed his fingers into his tired eyes. “What I want to know is how does a ten year old know about sex enough to know what we were doing?” With a derisive huff, Beverly flapped her hand. “Oh God Jean-Luc, you’ve got no idea. Kids pick things up very quickly and considering his apparent talents with computers…who knows what he’s accessed? Besides he’s grown up around adults, I bet he’s seen his fair share of adult sexual behaviour.” The Captain considered this then asked, “And what about school? What do they teach about sexuality?” Beverly shrugged. “At Tobias’s age it’s mostly biology…how things work. Actual studies on sexuality happen a little later, closer to puberty.” With a wry shake of his head, Jean-Luc sighed. “Well he should pass that no problem.” They were silent for a while before Beverly snuggled into her lover’s body. He wrapped an arm around her and sighed. In a tentative voice Beverly broke the lull. “Talking about sexuality, we have something to discuss.” Jean-Luc raised an eyebrow and looked down into her eyes. “Indeed?” “Uh huh.” “And that is?” Beverly sighed and told him about her discussion with Selar. She ended by saying, “So the upshot is I really don’t want to use anything until I can go back to an implant.” Jean-Luc frowned as he mulled over the information. “So that leaves what? Abstinence?” She could tell by the sound of his voice that he wasn’t happy. Trying to jolly him along, she chuckled and muttered, “We could replicate some condoms.” He looked askance and shook his head. “Tell me you’re not serious?” Growing somewhat exasperated, Beverly sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. “Look Jean-Luc this need not be such a problem. Let’s sleep on it and we’ll talk about it tomorrow. Okay?” He grumbled and rubbed a hand over his pate. “As you wish, but you’d better keep your hands to yourself tonight.” Beverly’s mouth gaped. “Me!? You’re the one with the wandering hands!” Adopting a wounded look, Jean-Luc said softly, “And what about your wenchyness?” A delightful flush coloured Beverly’s alabaster skin. She chuckled and winked at her lover. “Okay, you’ve got me there. How about we call it even?” The Captain stood and smiled. “Done.” He then looked over at his son’s door. “And I suppose we’d better get dinner organised. Round two will be ready by then.” Beverly got to her feet and embraced her lover. “Don’t take his anger to heart Jean-Luc…he doesn’t mean it, not really.” With tenderness belying his passion for his lover, Jean-Luc kissed Beverly soundly. When he tapered the contact he whispered, “I love you mon coeur.” She smiled into his eyes and sighed. “Ditto.” It was Deanna who walked Tobias to school the next day. The boy was his usual sullen self, but When then Counsellor asked him how he felt about his father after what had happened the previous night, Tobias surprised the woman by leading her to an observation room so she could use the translator. “My father feels he has to look after me. He has no choice.” Deanna considered that then shook her head. “That’s not so Tobias. Yes your arrival was a shock to him, but he accepted you and his role as your father wholeheartedly. Do you remember what Guinan said about him?” The boy shrugged nonchalantly. “She said he was a good man and he is Tobias. I’m sure by now you would have accessed your father’s service record. Starfleet officers don’t get a record like his without a lot of hard work and dedication. If you let him, he’ll love and protect you with the same determination.” Tobias looked out the viewport and sighed. Deanna sensed his turbulent emotions and waited breathlessly to see if he would articulate his emotions. When he began to speak, the Counsellor almost cheered. “He didn’t love my mother.” Although Deanna had to rely on the translator for an interpretation, she still heard the pain in the youngster’s voice. She placed a gentle hand on the boy’s shoulder and guided him to a seat. “Tobias people form relationships based on many things. I’m not sure what the situation was with your parents, but I can tell you your father would never enter into a relationship unless he cared about his partner. I’m sure he cared about your mother.” Looking at the Counsellor for the first time, tears formed in the boy’s eyes. “I was a mistake and my father didn’t want me.” Deanna frowned, seeking the best way to explain what happened. “Tobias while it is true your mother was using a contraceptive implant, when she found out she was pregnant she made a choice and the decision was to have you. Then she chose to not tell your father about you and I can only guess that it was because she cared enough about him to let him go. Tobias I didn’t know your mother but I know your father very well. Being a Captain and exploring space has been his dream since he was a little boy. Your mother knew this and also knew if she told him about you he would have given up his life’s work to be with both of you. She couldn’t do that so she never told him about you. It was not that he didn’t want you Tobias…he never knew about you…he was never given the chance to decide one way or another.” Tobias looked down at the PADD he had in his hands and shook his head. “He loves the woman more than he loves me.” Deanna smiled tenderly. “Tobias your father has loved Beverly for many, many years but they have only just begun their relationship. Give him a chance! This is all new to him too…remember he hasn’t had the opportunity to see you born or to watch you grow…he never saw your first steps or heard your first word. He is still getting used to living with someone and here you are, appearing out of nowhere and knocking him off his feet.” Tobias snorted, obviously amused at the thought of his father so rattled. He sighed and frowned. “He’s grumpy…and strict.” Deanna chuckled. “Well he’s working on that but you have to give him a little slack. He’s the Captain of this ship Tobias and that carries a tremendous weight. He simply can’t afford to be lax or overly friendly, but I can promise you…if you talk to him…get to know him, you’ll find he’s a warm, gentle and caring man.” The lad stood and wandered to the viewport. He lifted his hand and trailed his fingers down the clear aluminium. “What about the woman?” Deanna sighed and tried to keep the irritation out of her voice. “Her name is Beverly, Tobias.” The boy shrugged diffidently. “Yeah her.” “What about her?” Tobias turned and Deanna could see anger in his eyes. “Do I have to like her too?” She stood and joined the boy at the window. “Why wouldn’t you? Beverly is a wonderful person Tobias. She’s willing to let you into her life…and to share the Captain with you. They waited a very long time to be together Tobias, sharing your father so early in their relationship is a very hard thing for her to do.” Tobias stared at his feet and thought hard. When he looked up Deanna could see his indecision. “She can’t be my mother.” Deanna knew this was dangerous ground and acted accordingly. “She doesn’t want to be Tobias, she knows no one can replace your mother, but she can be your friend can’t she?” The boy thought about that and asked, “Do I have to do what she says?” Deanna folded her arms and adopted an uncompromising look. “Two things Tobias…Beverly is an adult and she is a senior officer on this ship. In both instances you are obliged to obey her.” His face took on a defiant cast and he shook his head. “No! That’s not fair.” “Why?” “Because she can tell me to do stuff I don’t want to.” Somewhat exasperated Deanna looked at the ceiling for inspiration. “But Tobias why is that different from your father? He’s an adult and the senior officer aboard. Are you telling me you’re willing to obey him and not Beverly?” Tobias clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. “She will tell my father what to say to me! He will listen to her and not me!” Deanna smiled to ease the incensed boy and shook her head. “No Tobias, Beverly would never interfere or try to influence your father in his relationship with you. I don’t know if you’re aware, but Beverly has a son. He’s grown up now but she knows what it’s like to be a parent and how important it is for you to build a solid relationship with your father, a relationship based on love, honesty and trust.” Tobias looked at the Counsellor with frank disbelief. Deanna sighed and took his hands. “Look all you have to do is give them both a chance. Let them show you how really committed they are to making you welcome and happy. Is that too much to ask?” There followed a protracted silence. Eventually Tobias snorted and shrugged. “I suppose.” Deanna smiled warmly. “Good. Now we’d better get you to school, as it is I’ll have to explain why you’re late.” Tobias’s voice was wry. “Well you’re an adult.” Deanna’s rejoinder was sardonic. “Don’t push your luck!” Over dinner that night Tobias surprised the adults by politely asking if he could leave the table before the meal was finished. Jean-Luc gave a nod, his curiosity piqued. Tobias wasn’t gone long. When he returned he placed his PADD on the table then returned to his meal, saying nothing more until dinner was over. Jean-Luc and Beverly had been chatting amicably and Beverly became aware the boy was watching the both of them quite intently. She frowned slightly and glanced at her lover, gaining his attention. She then directed her eyes to the boy and Jean-Luc caught her lead. “What is it Tobias?” In his native tongue, Tobias asked his father, “What do you know about your family?” Eyebrows risen, Jean-Luc sat back and crossed his legs under the table, folding his hands on his lap. “Quite a bit actually…why?” Tobias picked up the PADD, activated it then scrolled down to the relevant page. He offered the device to his father who took it and began to read as his son outlined his query. “I have to write an essay about my family’s history. Maman never told me much about her family so the only family I can write about is yours.” Jean-Luc’s smile was gentle. “My family is your family too. I’d be happy to tell you our family history Tobias. Why don’t we clear the table then move to the lounge?” The small smile that appeared on the boy’s face as he agreed with his father made Jean-Luc’s heart swell with joy. He caught Beverly’s eye and she winked at him, her own smile tender. In all, Jean-Luc and Tobias spent two and a half hours sitting together talking about the Picard family history. Jean-Luc got out his photo album and even used his desktop computer to access things like the family crest. Through it all Beverly sat quietly, using both her growing command of French and the translator, soaking up the information, having only heard snippets of it in the past. Eventually Jean-Luc sat back and smiled at his son with pride. “Well Tobias I know it’s a lot to take in but it’s a rich history covering many centuries.” The lad nodded and frowned. “Why do you know so much about it?” Jean-Luc shrugged and gave a rueful grin. “Because my father made sure my brother and I knew! Every night when we were growing up, my father would tell us stories about our ancestors. I’m not sure all of them were true, but it was interesting enough to make me want to know more. When I was older I was able to access the local, then the national and then the international databases. It makes fascinating reading.” Tobias studied his PADD for a while then sighed deeply. Jean-Luc sensed his son’s sadness and sought to comfort him. His voice a gentle baritone he asked, “What is it Tobias?” The boy didn’t answer immediately; he seemed to be struggling with something. Eventually he lifted his head, the pain in his eyes causing Jean-Luc’s heart to clench. “I wish I knew about Maman’s family.” The Captain hesitated only a fraction of a second. He slowly raised his arm and laid it across his son’s thin shoulders. “All I know about your mother was that she was an only child and that she had been adopted at birth. Her adoptive parents died in an accident when she was in her late teens and she was cared for by the state for a year until she gained entry into Starfleet Academy. I don’t think she deliberately withheld information from you Tobias…she just didn’t know herself.” Tobias nodded and sighed again. Jean-Luc cast a glance at Beverly and she nodded surreptitiously. Returning his attention to his son, Jean-Luc said gently, “Tobias your mother left a chip for you to view when I thought you were ready to see it. Would you like to see it now?” Tobias shrugged out from under his father’s arm and glared angrily. “You have a chip from Maman and you didn’t give it to me?” Holding up a hand, Jean-Luc sought to diffuse the situation. “There’s no need to get angry Tobias. As I said I was to give it to you when I thought you were ready to see it. Your mother gave me two chips, one for me and one for you.” Tobias’s anger, instead of easing, only grew worse. “Why is it up to you? It is my chip from my mother! You had no right to keep it from me!” Not wishing to make a rapidly deteriorating situation worse, Jean-Luc rose and went to his desk where he opened his safe and retrieved the chip. He returned to his son and gave it to him. “If you want to talk afterwards, I’ll be here.” With a final glare, Tobias marched to his room. Jean-Luc collapsed in his favourite chair and lowered his head into his hands. The gentle caress of his lover’s hands over his back made him sigh and lift his head. “I thought we were going so well.” Beverly perched on the arm of his chair and shrugged. “Rome wasn’t built in a day Jean-Luc. Give him time, he’s taken some huge steps…there’s bound to be a few hiccups along the way.” Forty-five minutes later, when Tobias hadn’t reappeared, Jean-Luc gave up on the book he was reading and snapped it closed. With an irritated huff, he tossed the volume on the low table and rubbed his face. Beverly lowered her book and sighed. “Go to him.” Jean-Luc frowned and shook his head in exasperation. “I hate this! I feel paralysed…I don’t know what to do!” Adopting a gently encouraging tone, Beverly urged, “Go to your son Jean-Luc.” His head snapped around and he glowered, his voice tight. “What if he rejects me again?” “Then he rejects you and you try again later. Jean-Luc you can’t insure against hurt by isolating yourself from your son when you think he’s going to be angry with you. To earn that boy’s love you have to weather the storm…be ready and able to bear rejection and any other hurts he throws at you.” The Captain lowered his head and sighed. “I’m not sure I can do it Beverly.” The Doctor rose from her seat and knelt between his legs, taking his hands and looking deeply into his intense eyes. She kept her voce soft. “You did it with me.” The smile that eventually appeared on her lover’s face was rueful. “And it bloody near killed me.” Beverly’s chuckle made his smile widen. “But you survived…and look what we have now.” Letting his eyes shift to his son’s door, Jean-Luc’s smile faded. “This is very hard mon coeur.” Beverly followed his gaze and sighed. “If you think this is hard on you, imagine what it’s like for Tobias. He’s ten years old Jean-Luc, he’s lost the only person he ever loved and he’s just seen that loved one…ravaged by disease, in agony and delivering her last message to a grieving son. How do you think he feels?” Jean-Luc closed his eyes and rubbed them. He said softly, “Merde.” In a quietly insistent voice, Beverly urged, “Go to him Jean-Luc. He may yell or throw things at you, but go to him and let him know he’s not alone.” After a moment’s thought, Jean-Luc nodded and slowly rose, bringing Beverly to her feet. He kissed her with heartfelt tenderness then strode resolutely to his son’s door. The Doctor watched as he entered, crossing her fingers and briefly closing her eyes. “Good luck my love.” Tobias was lying face down on his bed crying softly. Jean-Luc glanced at the computer and winced inwardly at the frozen image of the stricken woman he once knew displayed so grotesquely on the screen. He sat on the bed and laid a gentle hand on his son’s back. Before the Captain could speak Tobias struggled to dislodge his hand, turning his head and yelling in French, “Get out! Leave me alone.” Jean-Luc took a deep breath and gently gripped the boy’s shoulders. “No Tobias I won’t leave you…not now.” With a savage twist of his body, Tobias sat up and glared at his father. “I don’t want you! I want…I want…” His eyes flicked to the computer screen and his face crumpled as his voice cracked. “I want my mother.” Jean-Luc moved closer to the boy and slowly raised his arms, keeping his voice low and very soft. “I know Tobias…I know.” There was a moment’s hesitation as the bereaved lad warred with himself, but eventually the desperate need for comfort overcame his anger. He flung himself into his father’s embrace, gripping his shirt fiercely and sobbing over and over… “It’s not fair…it’s not fair.” Jean-Luc held his son as the tempest raged. He didn’t say anything…at that stage words were useless. Slowly the lad calmed, his hiccuping sobs hitching his chest. He prised his fingers open and released Jean-Luc’s shirt before slowly winding his arms around his father and turning his head to rest against the man’s chest. Jean-Luc lowered his head and laid his cheek atop his son’s head while stroking his back. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “It will take time Tobias but I promise you…it won’t always hurt so much.” The two people…father and son stayed silent for a long time. Jean-Luc began to think Tobias had drifted off to sleep, but eventually the boy stirred and released his father, sitting up and wiping his eyes with his hands. He cast a quick look at the computer and briefly closed his eyes. Jean-Luc squeezed his shoulder and said gently, “I’ll turn it off.” His son’s soft voice stopped him. “No…” The Captain looked at the image then turned back to the boy. “You shouldn’t remember her like that Tobias. Let me turn it off.” In silence the boy shook his head. He stared at the image and Jean-Luc saw his gaze harden. The boy’s question caught the older man off guard. “Would you like to see it?” In a soft voice Jean-Luc replied, “You wouldn’t mind?” Tobias shook his head. “No.” Jean-Luc stood and offered his hand. “Shall we watch it together?” The look Tobias gave his father made Jean-Luc frown. It was a measuring look, a look of appraisal, as if the boy was seeing his father for the first time. With a decisive nod, Tobias took Jean-Luc’s hand and together they went to the computer. Pressing ‘replay’ they watched the recording. Beverly was waiting for her lover when he finally emerged from his son’s room. He said nothing as he went to the sideboard and took out a bottle of authentic brandy. He turned and raised an eyebrow in silent enquiry and the Doctor nodded, watching as he poured two snifters and made his way to his chair. He sat and closed his eyes while gently swirling the deep amber liquid. Beverly stood momentarily then sat, waiting for him to speak. When he did his voice was deep and ragged. “He asked me to watch it with him.” Beverly nodded her understanding and asked softly, “How is he?” With a shrug, Jean-Luc sighed. “About as you’d expect. Angry, aggrieved, hurt and in considerable pain but by God…he’s standing up to it.” Beverly looked over at the closed door and raised her eyebrow. “Is he..?” Jean-Luc gave a curt nod. “Asleep.” Taking a sip of her brandy, Beverly frowned as she appraised her lover. He was tense and angry…and very sad. Deciding to delve a little deeper she asked, “How was he when you first went in?” Jean-Luc took a deep draught of his drink and closed his eyes as the alcohol slid down his throat. He swallowed, took a deep breath and let it out slowly, his tone curt. “He was very upset.” Ignoring her lover’s attitude, Beverly persisted. “Did he reject you?” All that got was a brusque nod. With her patience tested, Beverly went on. “What did you do?” There was a protracted silence until Jean-Luc snorted. “I did the only thing I could do. I ignored his rejection and held him while he sobbed out his pain.” “And then?” Unwilling to continue the interrogation, Jean-Luc glared at his lover. “What the hell is this…twenty questions?” Ignoring his outburst, knowing he needed to talk about what happened; Beverly bit back the acerbic reply and kept her tone reasonable. “What happened then?” The Captain continued the glare then abruptly closed his eyes, tilted his head back and drank the remaining brandy in three long swallows. He then held his breath and wrapped his hands around the snifter, his brows deeply furrowed as he bowed his head. Letting the breath out slowly, Beverly saw his effort to relax his tense body. His shoulders lowered and his back lost its rigidity. She waited patiently while he regained his equilibrium. “We watched the chip together. God Beverly…that poor woman…she was saying goodbye to her son…it was horrible, but even though in agony and struggling for the strength to continue, she still tried to tell her son to give me a chance. She was dying an unspeakable death yet she still strove to help her son…and me. It was so painful to watch…and very, very humbling.” Beverly took another long sip of her brandy, considering her lover’s words. She sighed and shook her head. “I can’t help but think what I would’ve done in her position. I suppose any mother’s instinct is to protect her offspring but in the situation Eve found herself in…she had to come to terms with not only her imminent death, but the repercussions of a decision she made a long time ago. Obviously she had the strength of character to try and redress what she’d done, but to also attempt to ease you too…dear God I don’t think I’d have the guts.” Jean-Luc slowly nodded, rubbing his face with his hands. “I know. As I sat there watching her struggle to breathe…struggle to simply remain sitting upright I could see her determination in her eyes. There wasn’t going to be anything to stop her Beverly and the effort probably cost her dearly, but her son heard her message…she was able to say what she wanted and he knows she loved him.” Beverly nodded silently as they both contemplated the situation. After a few minutes Jean-Luc’s gravelly voice rumbled in the quiet room. “You know what the worst part was?” The red head shook her head silently. Jean-Luc bowed his head and closed his eyes, his voice dropping to a husky whisper. “She kept apologising. Apologising for leaving Tobias…apologising for causing him pain…saying sorry for dying.” His voice broke and he stopped talking as tears slid from below his closed lids. Beverly left her seat and went to him, kneeling in front of him and taking him into her embrace. His body trembled as he strove to regain control. After a few minutes he sighed and straightened, taking Beverly’s face in his hands and kissing her. He looked deeply into her eyes and whispered, “I don’t often give thanks for my own existence but I have been forcibly reminded of how precious life is. I will never intentionally leave you my love and I will love you with all my being for all eternity.” Beverly’s eyes filled with tears as her lover kissed her with remarkable tenderness. Overcome with emotion, she was also abruptly aroused, Jean-Luc’s admission stirring her desire. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss making it one of unbridled passion. Jean-Luc was surprised, both by the abrupt change and by the strength of his partner’s ardour. After a momentary pause, he fell headlong into his own quickly rising arousal and, as Beverly’s hands quickly began to divest him of his clothing, he broke the kiss and panted, “Not here…bedroom.” With a sharp nod Beverly slipped her hand into the waistband of his trousers and led him to the bedroom. The second the door closed she said, “Computer lock bedroom door.” As they fell into another searing kiss, the computer asked, “Does Captain Picard concur?” Jean-Luc growled and broke the kiss long enough to bark, “Yes, I concur. Lock the damn door!” Beverly reached for his head to kiss him again but he stopped her. He grabbed her tunic and quickly lifted it off, dropping it to the floor. The rest of her uniform followed suit and she was soon standing naked before him. As he caressed her breasts, Beverly undid his trousers and pushed them and his briefs down his thighs, taking his erection in her hand and stroking him quickly. The Captain growled deeply in his throat and bit her neck. Beverly’s panted words only served to heighten his need. “Now Jean-Luc…quickly…” He pushed her backwards until her legs met the bed. She fell onto the mattress and Jean-Luc went with her, easing her up the bed until they were both lying across it. Her legs opened and wrapped around his waist as she lifted her hips, seeking his stiff penis. Now beyond control, Jean-Luc entered her with a powerful shove. It was harder and quicker than he intended and Beverly cried out causing him to pause and look down at his lover, a frown on his sweating face. She understood his concern and shook her head wordlessly letting him know she was all right. Still he hesitated until Beverly gripped his buttocks and groaned, “Fuck me….quickly…do it now…fuck me!” Needing no further encouragement, Jean-Luc grabbed her hands and pinned them beside her head. Rising up on his arms he thrust fast and furious, mindless with carnal desire. Within a few minutes Beverly was writhing through her first orgasm. Jean-Luc kept up his punishing pace as his lover twisted beneath him. He released one of her hands and reached down, hooking behind her knee and lifting her leg, whist bending his own knee to deepen his thrusts. Beverly’s body abruptly flexed and shuddered as another climax surged through her. Jean-Luc’s orgasm suddenly approached and he lifted his head, his jaw locked in a grimace of ecstasy as his body exploded in a powerful release. Unable to support himself any longer, Jean-Luc collapsed onto his lover, her breathless moans of satiation echoing in his ears. Some time later, as the couple lay in each others arms enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking, Jean-Luc suddenly closed his eyes and softly swore. Beverly lifted her head from his chest and frowned. “What?” The Captain scowled and shook his head. “Oh God…how bloody stupid!” Now worried, Beverly sat up, her voice rising. “What is it?” Lifting his hand to rub his head, Jean-Luc explained. “We weren’t…you aren’t…I didn’t…bloody hell Beverly…that was unprotected sex!” Beverly suddenly stopped breathing and closed her eyes. “Oh shit.” Jean-Luc sighed and watched his lover. “What now?” She waved her hand dismissively but her frown remained. “Oh there’re lots of things we can do. In fact, if you wish, I can take a drug right now that will prevent conception.” His voice was hesitant. “Is that what you want to do?” The Doctor shrugged. “No not really.” The Captain sat up and took his partner’s hands. “Do you want a child Beverly?” She shrugged again. “I’m not really sure…but I’m not too keen on aborting if I do conceive.” Jean-Luc considered this and nodded. “Agreed. If we do somehow conceive I don’t want you to terminate either.” He pursed his lips and tilted his head to see under Beverly’s brow. “What are our chances at the moment?” The smile that emerged was filled with relief. “Actually there’s not much chance right now…there’s still an amount of the chemicals in my system, we should be pretty safe.” Jean-Luc nodded thoughtfully then frowned. “But still…it was very irresponsible. I think until we’ve discussed this at length we should be more careful.” Beverly chuckled and playfully pinched his nipple. “God… we were like a couple of randy teenagers.” Her look suddenly became speculative. “You made me mindless Jean-Luc…nobody has ever had that effect on me before.” Flushing slightly, Jean-Luc let out an embarrassed breath. “You and me both Beverly…and I’m considerably older than you…I should’ve known better…but the only thing that was in my mind was to have you. At the time I would’ve done anything as long as I could have you.” Beverly eased her lover down onto the mattress and draped herself over him. They shared a languid kiss before Beverly’s wry chuckle broke it. Jean-Luc looked up into her eyes, her amusement making him grin. “What?” She bumped her forehead against his and sighed. “All those years you waited and now you can’t control yourself. That’s very flattering.” The scowl that emerged made her laugh. With wounded pride Jean-Luc remonstrated. “I have not lost my control…as you well know. What I can’t contain is my desire for you. No woman has ever inflamed me as you do.” Beverly smiled saucily and kissed the dimple in his chin. “And why is that?” He took her face in his hands and looked deeply into her eyes. “Because I have never loved any woman as I love you.” Her smile faded as the emotion behind his words impacted on her heart and mind. They kissed at length before Jean-Luc shifted them in the bed so that they were lying with their heads on the pillows. He drew up the blankets and they snuggled together. As Beverly drifted off to sleep, Jean-Luc opened his eyes and looked to the heavens. He sighed deeply. “Thank you…thank you for her.” Breakfast the next morning was an almost happy affair. With the ship almost at her destination, the couple were preparing to take more leave and Tobias was amicable, even speaking politely to Beverly. When Jean-Luc strode onto the Bridge he was happy and contented. Will stood from the Command chair and grinned at his CO, easily seeing the warmth in the older man’s eyes. With his usual gregarious attitude, the big man greeted the Captain. “Good morning Captain.” Jean-Luc’s face remained unchanged, but his eyes twinkled. “Good morning Number One. Ship’s status?” As the Captain took the centre seat, Will sat at his right. “All departments operational Sir, ETA at the Gyannan system, three hours.” Jean-Luc nodded, quickly processing the report. “Any further information from Command about our little mystery?” Will shook his head. “No Sir, but we have been given as much time as we need to solve it.” This surprised the CO. “Indeed? Are you telling me there’s nothing more pressing for us?” Will’s wry grin wasn’t lost on the Captain. “No Sir. Apparently Starfleet is putting this mission on a high priority.” Suspicions raised, Jean-Luc frowned. “Why?” “Because Sir…and this is only my gut feeling…there’s more going on here than we’ve been led to believe.” Gently rubbing his lower lip with his fingers, Jean-Luc studied the younger man. “And on what do you base this…gut feeling?” Will shrugged and spread his hands wide. “The whole thing Captain. How the hell could substantial ruins suddenly appear? The entire planet was thoroughly scanned years ago. And now we find the estimation of habitation is out by over a million years! That’s a hell of a slip-up.” “Agreed Number One, but are your suspicions of a sinister nature…or something more benign?” Will shrugged again. “I’m not sure Captain, but something screwy is going on.” Jean-Luc grunted softly and bowed his head. “Indeed…and it’s our job to see just what it is.” He stood and cast a glance at the viewscreen. “You have the Bridge Will; I’ll be in the Ready Room.” With a nod and a smile, Will acknowledged his CO. Jean-Luc had only just settled into his work when he was hailed. “Crusher to Picard.” He answered with a smile. “Picard here.” He could hear the affection in his lover’s voice. “Are you alone Captain?” “Yes.” “Oh good. Jean-Luc do you intend to go straight down to the planet as soon as we achieve orbit?” Despite the fact she couldn’t see him; Jean-Luc shook his head as he replied, “No Beverly. I will allow an archaeological team, in company with security, to thoroughly investigate the new ruins before I go down…and no one will set foot dirtside before the ship has made a microscopic scan of the entire planet.” “Right. So exactly when will we execute our leave?” “Oh I think in a day or two. It depends on what we find. If it turns out to be dangerous I’m afraid our leave might be put on indefinite hold. There’s no way Will would allow either of us to go down there unless it’s absolutely safe.” He smiled at her sigh. “Okay. What have you told Tobias about it?” “Only that it was likely we were going to take some leave in the near future.” “Right…are you going to let him go down to the surface?” Jean-Luc sat back and considered the question. He sighed as he came to his decision. “I don’t see why not, as long as it’s safe.” “Good. In that case I have a suggestion.” With a slowly growing smile, Jean-Luc looked up at the ceiling. “And that is?” “Well, now that things are getting better between you two, why don’t you spend some time alone with him on the planet?” “Some time alone? How long did you envisage?” “Oh I don’t know…a week perhaps…maybe more, it depends how it goes.” Jean-Luc folded his arms across his chest and frowned. “Are you suggesting camping or do we return to the ship each night?” “Well ultimately it’s up to you, but if you want my opinion I think camping would be best. Going without some luxuries helps people to bond.” The Captain sat forward and clasped his hands on the desktop. “How long have you been thinking about this?” The soft chuckle made the man smile tenderly. “Oh a while but it’s only since you’ve made progress with Tobias that I thought it would be a good idea.” Without due consideration for the consequences, Jean-Luc snorted derisively and muttered, “I thought you’d given up on your ideas?” With sudden sick realisation he may well have provoked an outburst of temper from his lover; he was mildly surprised to hear embarrassment in her voice when she replied. “Yeah well…it should be a case of once bitten twice shy, but I really think this can help. In any case…it can’t hurt, if worse comes to worse you can simply beam back to the ship. No harm done.” There was a momentary silence while they both regrouped. It was Jean-Luc who spoke first. “Well on the face of it I agree with you, but I’d like to give it more thought…and I should get Tobias’s input too. Who knows…he may detest camping…and the thought of being alone with me for any period of time.” “Okay fair enough. Shall we meet for lunch?” “No not today.” “Right well as it’s my turn to replicate…what do you fancy?” Jean-Luc’s tone was blatantly seductive. “You know what I fancy my love.” He grinned wolfishly, his eyes darkening as he heard her flustered reply. “Stop that! I was talking about dinner.” “You mean I can’t have you?” Now he heard her desire. “You can have me any time you want my lascivious lover, but since you won’t give me a straight answer, I’ll make your decision for you. Don’t complain if you don’t like it.” “I would never complain over anything you give me mon amour.” Beverly’s sigh made Jean-Luc close his eyes. “You are impossible. See you later.” With a contented sigh Jean-Luc closed the communication. “Picard out.” It was over dinner that Jean-Luc brought up the subject of camping with his son. He cast Beverly a look and, gaining her encouragement, he began. “Tobias are you aware we’re in orbit around a planet?” The youngster nodded, keeping his own counsel. “Do you know why we’re here?” The lad shrugged diffidently. “Ms.Rodriguez told us something about some ruins.” Jean-Luc smiled. “That’s right. Well, if we can determine that it’s safe to go down, would you like to beam down and spend some time camping with me?” The dubious look on the boy’s face worried the Captain. He was about to explain more when Tobias said, “Camping?” With a nod and a smile, Jean-Luc attempted to encourage his son. “Yes camping. Do you like camping?” Another shrug. “I don’t know…I’ve never been.” Jean-Luc shared a quick look with his lover and successfully hid his surprise. “Well then it would be a new experience for you.” Tobias’s voice took on a note of uncertainty. “Would we sleep in a tent?” The Captain nodded enthusiastically. “Yes. It will be a self-inflating one with environmental controls. We’ll be quite comfortable.” “What if there’re animals…at night.” Keeping his confident smile in place, Jean-Luc replied, “We won’t be going down if there’s any danger Tobias and that includes any dangerous animals. Besides I’ll have a phaser with me.” The boy’s eyes lit up. “A phaser? Can I have one too?” As Jean-Luc shook his head, Tobias frowned. “No. In fact the only reason I’ll have one is because Commander Riker wouldn’t let me go unarmed. It’s his job to ensure my safety even when I’m on leave.” Tobias sat back and folded his arms, his humour just under the surface. “You mean when we were on the Star base you were armed?” Jean-Luc snorted and shook his head. “No…and that’s for two reasons. One, I was at a Starfleet base and considered safe. Two, I was in civilian clothing. Had I been in uniform I would’ve had my personal phaser with me.” Tobias sat up, his face delighted. “Awesome! Can I see it? Do you have one on you now?” Beverly, keeping up with the conversation with the translator offered, “I have one too.” Tobias turned to the Doctor and grinned. “Cool!” Jean-Luc slid the small weapon from its pocket in the hem of his tunic, made sure it was deactivated, and passed it to his son. The boy took it enthusiastically, turning it over in his hands and studying the controls. Seeing his obvious interest, Jean-Luc asked, “If you like, I could arrange a little target practice with a mark II phaser on the firing range.” The boy looked up at his father, obviously delighted. “With you?” Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes.” Oh wow…this is ace! Wait ‘til I tell Graeme…it’ll make his stupid computer game look boring.” Beverly immediately picked up on what he’d said. “You’re talking with Graeme Hanafford?” Tobias shrugged, his attention still on the phaser in his hands. “Oh yeah…a bit….sometimes.” Beverly’s French was good enough to translate that. She beamed at the boy and caught Jean-Luc’s eye, surprised to see him frowning. His deep voice was gentle. “Tobias it might be better if you didn’t say anything to Graeme about the target practice.” The lad looked up in confusion. “Why?” Jean-Luc sighed and placed his hands on the tabletop. “Tobias the other parents on the ship can’t offer their children things like that. It’s only because I’m the Captain that I can…bend the rules…as it were. I think Graeme might feel a little jealous if he were to find out.” Tobias lowered his head and thought for a short while before raising his eyes to his father and nodding slowly. “Okay, I understand.” Holding his hand out for the phaser, Jean-Luc smiled. “Good.” The boy returned the weapon and watched as his father replaced it in its hiding place. They then cleared the table and settled in to amuse themselves for a while before Tobias went to bed. The Captain’s arrival on the Bridge next morning made Will scowl. On seeing this uncharacteristic response from his First Officer, Jean-Luc dispensed with the amenities and said succinctly, “Report.” With a frustrated huff, Will beckoned his CO to join him at the aft Science Station. “It’s the damned planet Captain. Since we arrived yesterday we’ve been scanning per your orders but so far we’ve only been able to scan the northern continent. The equatorial belt and the islands in the southern archipelago are defeating us.” Jean-Luc studied the schematics on the screen and asked, “Do we know why?” The big Commander shook his head. “No not yet. Data and Geordi are on it but so far…nothing.” Jean-Luc turned and said quietly, “Activate forward viewscreen.” An image of the planet below came into view and Jean-Luc spent some minutes contemplating what he saw. He then returned his attention to his First Officer. “The ruins are within the archipelago?” “Yes Sir, on the largest island. Tactical bring the island up on the screen and enlarge.” The image was remarkably clear and the men looked at it with awe. “How big is it?” “Over two million hectares. It lies in a temperate zone and, as you can see, it’s heavily wooded. There are rivers, mountains and some small areas of plains. But we can’t do much more that a topographical scan. Anything deeper is being…blocked.” The Captain frowned. “Helm put us in a geosynchronous orbit over that island.” He then turned to his Exec. “You say blocked…are you inferring an intelligent interference?” Will shrugged. “Well I don’t see how Captain, but on the face of it I’d say something is doing it. Whether or not it’s an intelligence at work…that’s anybody’s guess.” As the two men contemplated the enigma, a call came from Engineering. “LaForge to Riker.” “Riker here Geordi…Captain Picard is with me.” “Understood Commander. Captain we have some information on why we can’t scan the southern land masses.” “Come up to the Bridge Commander, I’ll see you in the Ready Room.” “Aye Sir.” The Captain turned to his Exec, “I want you, LaForge and Data to discuss this with me, Bring them it when they arrive. You have the Bridge.” Will summoned a smile. “Yes Captain.” Jean-Luc smiled at the three officers and gestured them to seats in front of the desk. With a wave of his hand, he intoned, “Report.” Data looked at Geordi, receiving a slight nod. The android addressed his Captain. “We have a mystery Sir.” Jean-Luc suppressed his exasperation and showed his equanimity. “I think we’ve already established that Data. What can you tell me about it?” Data gave a slight shrug and pulled down the corners of his mouth. “Unfortunately very little Captain. Our inability to scan the equatorial belt and the southern archipelago seems to be because they are enclosed in some kind of shifting phased cloak.” Jean-Luc frowned deeply. “But we can see the land masses Data.” Geordi placed a PADD on the desktop and joined the conversation. “Yes Captain but although we can see the land, we can’t scan it. Our sensors are being…repulsed, quite literally. There is a feedback loop in constant evidence and we have no idea how or why it’s happening.” Jean-Luc leaned forward and clasped his hands on the desktop. “But you think it’s a phased, shifting cloak.” Data answered. “Yes Captain. There is evidence in discarded veritron particles…too many to have a natural cause. Research by Starfleet sciences in phased cloaks reported the veritron residue, a by-product of the process.” The Captain bowed his head and sighed. “Yes I read about that…but you said shifting. Why do you think that?” It was Geordi who replied. “Because if it was a phased cloak we would be able to pin it down, but every time our sensors try to lock onto the frequency, it moves.” Jean-Luc sat back and ran a hand over his pate. “I see. Can we transport through it?” Data shook his head. “No Sir. The concentration of veritron particles is reacting to the natural heavy ionisation already in the atmosphere. It would be better if our teams went down in shuttles.” The Captain nodded pensively. “And the scans of the northern continent?” Will stroked his beard. “No problem there Captain. There are no ruins and no evidence of habitation. There are lower life forms but nothing we can discern as sentient. It’s clean Sir.” Jean-Luc had picked up his crystal shard and turned it slowly in his fingers, his eyes following the prismatic light it refracted. Coming to his decision he tossed the crystal on his desk and sat up. “Very well. Send a security team down and if they find nothing of concern, the archaeological team can shuttle down.” The three officers stood and filed out. Jean-Luc spent some time considering the problem before he returned to his work. It was early in the afternoon when the security team reported in. Lieutenant M’Rak stood in front of Jean-Luc’s desk at parade rest. The Captain gestured with his hand. “Report Lieutenant.” The Vulcan bowed her head slightly and began. “Captain Picard I took a team of ten officers down to the planet and did a thorough reconnoitre of the ruins and the surrounding area encompassing a distance of two kilometres. We found nothing Sir. No evidence of intelligent life, no technology to explain our difficulties in scanning the area and no evidence of sentient life. We found the remains of nesting material in the ruins, but apart from that I would estimate no life forms have disturbed the site for many years.” Jean-Luc sat back and nodded. “I see. Tell me, did our scanners work on the ground?” The Vulcan remained emotionless. “No Captain. In fact not even tricorders worked. None of the technology we took down functioned. We did our search visually.” The Captain pursed his lips, his eyes narrowing. “What is your assessment Lieutenant?” Meeting his eyes, M’Rak straightened her spine. “It is safe Captain, I perceive no danger there.” Jean-Luc gave a curt nod. “Very well I will be sending down an archaeological team, but I want you and a security detail to accompany them for the foreseeable future.” With a nod, M’Rak took her leave. “Yes Captain.” The Captain then contacted Geordi and Data to get an update on their efforts to break through the cloak. He then left his office for the day. On the Bridge he nodded to Will and informed him of the developments so far. The big man smiled and nodded. “So the teams go down tomorrow morning?” Jean-Luc inclined his head. “Yes I think so Number One. Lieutenant M’Rak is confident it’s safe. You have the Bridge, I’m going off watch.” Will’s reply was to the older man’s back as he entered a lift. “Aye Captain.” Beverly had, by prior arrangement, picked up Tobias and was waiting for her lover, excited by the report from Marta Rodriguez. When Jean-Luc strode through the door, she went to him and hugged him, earning her a surprised kiss. “Well that’s very nice Beverly…but why?” The Doctor gave him a mock scowl and poked his shoulder. “Can’t a woman greet her partner with a hug?” Jean-Luc released her and shrugged. “Of course she can, but I ask again, what was it for?” With a snort and a playful slap to his behind, Beverly left him to wander to the sofa, her come-hither look bringing him along to sit beside her. Once they were settled, Beverly explained. “Ms.Rodriguez said to tell you that Tobias’s demeanour has improved markedly. He’s talking to the other students and taking a more active part in his lessons. Marta is very pleased.” Jean-Luc sighed and smiled warmly. “That is good news. Did she check his PADD?” “Uh huh and so did I…and Tobias didn’t seemed to be bothered by it.” Jean-Luc looked over his shoulder at his son’s closed door. He stood and tugged down on his tunic. “I’d better go and tell him how happy I am.” Beverly looked up and admired his virile form. Pushing aside libidinous thoughts, she mentally shook herself and muttered, “And proud.” Jean-Luc looked down and frowned at the flush that covered his lover’s alabaster skin. He debated asking her what caused it before deciding to pursue the matter later. He nodded and went to Tobias’s door, knocking gently. The door opened and the Captain smiled. “May I come in?” The lad nodded and stepped back into his room. Jean-Luc followed and took a seat at the desk while Tobias sat on his bed. “Your teacher is very pleased with you…and so am I. It is very gratifying to hear that you’re making progress at school Tobias. I…we are very proud of you.” The smile that emerged on the boy’s face was slow in coming but it was genuine. Tobias felt warmth for the first time in months and he glowed with happiness. He took a large breath and let it out slowly. “Can we go to target practice soon?” Jean-Luc nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! How about tomorrow at lunchtime? We can eat our lunch at the range, that way you won’t miss any school.” Tobias almost wriggled with happy anticipation. “Oui!” Jean-Luc stood and ruffled the boy’s hair. “When you’ve finished your homework, come out and I’ll show you the schematics of a mark II phaser.” With a happy nod, Tobias stood and, once his father had left, occupied his desk and started work. Having apprised Will of his intentions and suffering the indulgent grin from his First Officer, Jean-Luc arrived at the school surprisingly happy. After offering Marta a quick explanation, the Captain collected his son and soon they were ensconced in the firing range. “Now Tobias I’m sure you’re aware of just how dangerous a phaser is, although these,” He hefted two weapons, “Have been modified for target use. The concept is quite simple. We stand together within this circle. My side is yellow and yours blue. The targets will appear as swiftly moving discs in an arc above us and the idea is to shoot only those targets that correspond to your colour. There will be other coloured discs to test your concentration, you should ignore those. We will tally the score at the end of each round and, as we progress, the level of difficulty will increase. Any questions?” Tobias dragged his eyes up from the phaser in his father’s hand and shook his head. “No Sir.” Jean-Luc gave Tobias his weapon and gently positioned him at his shoulder. “Ready?” Receiving an enthusiastic nod from his son, Jean-Luc said, “Computer begin target practice, level one.” Twenty minutes and three levels later a grinning boy turned to his father. “This is ace! How many levels are there?” Jean-Luc returned the grin and replied, “It goes up to level twenty-five.” “Wow! What level can you get up to?” Jean-Luc lowered his head and smiled self depreciatingly. “I have been to the top level, but more often I draw the line at level twenty-two.” Tobias’s gaping mouth made Jean-Luc feel inordinately proud. His son’s next words made him shake his head. “You’ve been to the top level? How old were you when you did that?” “Oh it was a few years ago now. You must remember as the levels increase, so does the degree of difficulty. There are more discs travelling faster and you have less time to shoot them all. In the end it becomes quite chaotic.” The respect and admiration shining in his son’s eyes humbled the Captain. He shook aside his pride and gathered his thoughts. “Well why don’t we tackle level four and then stop for lunch?” With an answering nod, the two took position. “Computer begin level four.” Somewhat mildly amused at sitting on the floor, Jean-Luc offered his son another sandwich. The boy took it and bit into it, his smile never leaving his face. Beside him sat the phaser and Jean-Luc was sure the lad was going to be mightily disappointed when he would have to hand it back. They chatted amicably as they ate, each comfortable with the other. After a little while Tobias grew pensive and Jean-Luc wondered what was on his mind. Thankfully the boy expressed his worries. “What am I supposed to call you?” Caught sipping his tea, Jean-Luc paused, swallowed and turned his gaze upon his son. “I’m not sure. What would you like to call me?” Tobias thought about that for a few moments then shrugged. “I don’t know. Jean-Luc doesn’t seem right and I don’t think Monsieur Picard is right either.” The Captain stifled his snort and merely nodded. “I don’t want to call you Captain or Sir.” Jean-Luc sighed and said softly, “Well that leaves Papa or Dad.” Tobias looked up into his father’s eyes and nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah I suppose it does. I’ll think about it.” With lunch over they returned to their target practice. Jean-Luc had only been back on the Bridge ten minutes when Geordi pressed the chime. Upon entering the Ready Room Jean-Luc could see the dark man was brimming with news. The Captain waved his Chief Engineer to a seat and asked, “What is it Mr.LaForge.” “We may have solved at least one of our problems.” “Go on.” “Well Captain as you know we’ve not been able to communicate with our teams on the surface. Most of our technology is inactive while down there. However Data and I have established a null interference pocket using modified pattern enhancers. Once activated, anything within the enhancers should be able to have access to the ship, by either communicators or even transporters, although I wouldn’t recommend biological transports just yet. Equipment should be all right though.” The Captain smiled, letting Geordi see his admiration. “Excellent Geordi, well done! When will it be ready?” “Well, we have to do a few more tests but I’d say within a couple of hours Captain.” “Thank you Mr.LaForge. Will you ask Commander Riker to come in on your way out?” With a grin, Geordi stood. “Of course Captain.” The big First officer came in and stood in front of the desk. Jean-Luc outlined the recent news and instructed Will to make the necessary arrangements to facilitate setting up the communications and transport of equipment. Will nodded his acquiescence and before he left he turned back to his CO and asked, “What level did you take him to?” Knowing exactly what Will was referring to, Jean-Luc smiled indulgently and sat back in his seat. “Level nine.” Will’s eyebrows rose and he nodded respectfully. “Level nine? On his first try? That’s not bad…not bad at all.” Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes, he has a sharp eye and a steady hand. Next time I’m going to encourage him to use his non-preferred hand, his reflexes are phenomenal.” Will’s soft smile and kind words made Jean-Luc flush slightly. “Well he’s your son, I’d expect nothing less.” Adopting a gruff voice, Jean-Luc dismissed his Exec and leaned back in his chair. “Yes…he’s my son.” When Jean-Luc went in to say goodnight to his son, Tobias was at his computer writing something. The Captain wandered over and glanced at the screen. “What are you writing?” Tobias sat back and gestured to the monitor. “It’s my journal. Each night I write about my day.” Folding his arms across his chest, Jean-Luc smiled. “I do something similar with my logs. I do one for the ship and one for me.” Tobias nodded. “Yes Maman did the same thing. Do all Starfleet officers do it?” “Yes it’s standard procedure. In the event of anything happening, the investigators would have access to the logs to see how they pertain to the incident. It can be very helpful, especially with command staff.” Tobias turned his chair and looked up at his father. “I’ve read your service record.” Jean-Luc didn’t react. “It says you like to ride horses and fence.” With a smile, the Captain nodded. “Amongst other things.” The boy looked down at his hands, seeming to gather his courage. He took a large breath and raised his head, his eyes showing his uncertainty. “Would you teach me those things?” Jean-Luc frowned in surprise. “What…riding and fencing?” “Uh huh.” The Captain perched himself on the corner of the desk and scratched his jaw. “Well of course, I’d be delighted. I take it you’ve never fenced.” Tobias shook his head. “Right. Have you ever ridden a horse?” Again the silent boy shook his head, his shoulders slumping with defeated embarrassment. Jean-Luc saw this and gently gripped his shoulder. “Hey…it’s all right. We can go to the Holodeck and do both things. No problem.” Tobias dragged his eyes up to meet his father’s and saw the sincerity in their deep hazel depths. A smile emerged and the lad straightened. “Really?” The man nodded. “Most certainly.” “When?” With a bowed head and pursed lips, Jean-Luc gave that some thought. Eventually he lifted a hand. “How about after we go camping? I’ll see if I can extend my leave for a few days to get us started, then we can practice every other day.” With a decisive nod, Tobias beamed up at his father. “Done!” Jean-Luc stood and smiled down at the boy. “Very well. Goodnight Tobias.” “Goodnight…father.” It was a very thoughtful man who joined his lover in the living area. Beverly smiled tenderly at him and patted the seat beside her. Jean-Luc sat and extended his arm, draping it over her shoulders. She leaned into him and kissed his dimpled chin. “You’re very pensive.” “Hmm?” Her fingers dancing over his ribs made him snort. “Hmph! Stop that.” “Then tell me.” He sighed and briefly closed his eyes. “Tobias just called me father.” Beverly insinuated her arm around his chest and snuggled into him. “Did he? Well that’s wonderful.” Jean-Luc looked down at his lover with mild amusement. “You think so?” Beverly sat up and pulled her hair back, her look incredulous. “Of course! By God…it’s better than Monsieur Picard.” With a widening grin, Jean-Luc couldn’t help but chuckle. Beverly scowled at him and flicked her hand. “I think you’ve lost your marbles.” He shook his head and snorted. “Not me!” Placing her hands on her hips, Beverly said, “Well aren’t you happy?” Jean-Luc sobered and nodded. “Yes I am.” “Then stop acting like a dweeb.” That brought a frown. “A dweeb?” A sly smile emerged on the red head’s face. “Uh huh.” “And just what is a dweeb?” The Doctor crept closer and worked her hand under the waistband of his trousers. “A dweeb is what you were a few minutes ago.” Jean-Luc’s eyes darkened and his voice dropped deeper. “Oh. And what am I now?” The kiss precluded any conversation. When they parted they were both panting. “Now you’re my sensuous lover.” As her hand closed over his erection, he clenched his jaw, whispering desperately, “Beverly…we can’t…” Suddenly straddling his lap, Beverly kissed him into silence before biting his lower lip. “Of course we can…we just have to be careful.” She slipped backwards off his lap and undid his pants, freeing his erection and stroking it. He reached for her but she shook her head. “Uh uh.” When her mouth descended on him he growled softly and, in a strained voice, said softly, “Not here Beverly…” She ignored him. While her mouth was busy she eased off her boots then took her pants and underwear off. She tugged his trousers and briefs down to mid thigh then suddenly slipped him from her mouth and rose to again straddle his lap. Before he could protest, she rose on her knees, lifted his penis and took him inside herself. She bent and kissed him as his hands went to her hips, pulling her down on him. She broke the kiss and moistened his ear with her whisper. “We have to be quick and quiet. You game?” His reply was a soft bite to her neck. Smiling with saucy triumph, Beverly rose and plunged down quickly, biting her lip to stifle her moans as Jean-Luc thrust upwards to meet her movements. They reached the edge very rapidly. Beverly took Jean-Luc’s hand and guided it to her clitoris. He understood and used her lubrication to slide his fingers over her bud. Her orgasm was immediate. With her back arching, she let out a silent scream, but when she felt her lover about to come she abruptly rose and allowed him to slip free. She grabbed his penis and stroked him as he came, his semen anointing his tunic. As he began to soften she released him and settled into his embrace. He let out a long breath and nuzzled her neck. When he spoke his voice was ragged. “That wasn’t exactly safe sex.” Her snicker was tired. “No but I think we’ll be okay. Want to help me to the bedroom? My legs are a little shaky.” He snorted and bit her earlobe. “Your legs? You think mine are any better?” Beverly sat up and grinned. “Oh come on…you’re the alpha male! My protector. Surely a little hanky panky hasn’t stolen your formidable strength?” He smiled up at his lover and shook his head. “If I had any hair your name would be Delilah.” Beverly giggled and slowly got to her feet. As she picked up her clothing, Jean-Luc looked down at his messy tunic with a grimace of distaste. “God…this hasn’t happened to me for a very long time.” The Doctor tugged on his hand and he rose, hitching up his pants. “Come on, you can wash my back.” He admired her retreating behind as they entered the bedroom and he shook his head. He muttered wryly, “Well Tobias, if you had’ve caught us this time you would have been right.” Having still not activated their leave, Jean-Luc entered the Bridge knowing he was about to do battle with his First Officer. He listened patiently as Will gave the report and spoke at length with Data and Geordi before he said softly, “Will you join me in the Ready Room Number One?” When both men were comfortable, Jean-Luc sat back and dropped his bombshell. “I’m going down to the ruins.” Predictably, Will scowled and shook his head. “Captain I really don’t think that’s a good idea.” With his face showing his Captain’s mask, Jean-Luc rode out this initial resistance and kept his voice even as he replied, “That may be so, however I am going.” To his credit, Will remained calm while he protested. “Captain please…we still don’t know what’s behind the cloak and our technology still doesn’t function down there. It’s too dangerous.” Stifling his irritation, the Captain said mildly, “Lieutenant M’Rak has declared the area safe and with the use of the modified pattern enhancers I should have open communications with the ship. I don’t see any trouble.” Will straightened and tucked in his chin, unwilling to give ground. “Captain…” Jean-Luc held up his hand and softened his stern visage. “Will I’m going down. Call it Captain’s prerogative.” Knowing he had lost but still unwilling to cede, the First Officer shook his head. “I don’t like it Sir.” Jean-Luc’s voice was uncharacteristically harsh when he barked, “Live with it!” Somewhat surprised by his tone, Will looked up and snorted with relief when he saw the humour in his CO’s eyes. The big man sat back in his seat and chuckled. “Beverly taught you that didn’t she.” The Captain inclined his head and smiled. “Yes…effective isn’t it.” Will snorted. “Well it’ll keep me on my toes!” It was Jean-Luc’s turn to chuckle. “Whatever it takes Number One.” Will stood and looked down at his Captain with open affection. “When Captain?” Holding the younger man’s gaze, Jean-Luc slipped back into Captain’s mode. “After lunch.” Will nodded pensively then asked, “Will you take security with you?” With a shake of his head, Jean-Luc dismissed the idea. “No. I think there’re enough security personnel already on the surface. I’m sure I’ll be fine.” Stymied, Will gave a curt nod. “As you wish Captain.” He left the Ready Room and sought out the head of security. Taking the Vulcan aside he said sternly, “Lieutenant Captain Picard is going down to the surface this afternoon. I’m making his safety your personal responsibility. See that he returns to the ship in one piece.” By now used to the emotional outbursts of Humans, M’Rak took the edict in her stride. With an inclination of her elegant head, she accepted her orders. “Of course Commander.” With a little mutual juggling of schedules, Jean-Luc, Beverly and Tobias were able to meet for lunch. The Captain took his small family to Holodeck three and utilised his LaBarre program to show his son what his home looked like. After a quick tour of the chateau they moved on to the village, choosing a small bistro near the town square. Tobias seemed fascinated by his surroundings and enjoyed conversing with the villagers in his native tongue. He was warming towards Beverly and, as her French improved, she was able to hold short conversations with him and, to his credit; he spoke slowly and remained patient as she sometimes struggled. Jean-Luc observed all this with immense pride; pride in his lover in that she was making such an effort and pride in his son that he should strive to overcome such tragedy in his young life. After lunch the adults dropped Tobias back at school, then Jean-Luc escorted his lover to Sick bay. As they approached the doors, he took her elbow and drew her to one side. She knew by the look in his eyes she wasn’t going to like what he was about to say. “I’m going down to the surface.” Her heart accelerated but she kept a calm demeanour. “When.” “Within the hour.” “Why?” He sighed and raised a smile. “Because it’s time I had a look at what’s going on down there. M’Rak has declared it safe and I trust her judgement.” Knowing he had a very valid point, Beverly swallowed her worry and summoned a smile. “Okay. You will take care?” Jean-Luc bowed his head solemnly. “You can rest assured Riker won’t let me off the ship unless I’m armed to the teeth. Fear not mon amour.” Casting a quick look up and down the empty corridor, Beverly took her lover into her embrace and kissed him. At first rigid, Jean-Luc sighed and relaxed into the kiss, surprising the Doctor by prolonging it. They were interrupted by Alyssa Ogawa, Beverly’s head nurse. The small Asian woman came to an abrupt halt as she stepped out of the facility and reddened as the chagrined pair parted. The Captain kept a straight face as he intoned, “As you were Lieutenant.” Alyssa bowed her head and muttered a quick, “Thank you Captain” as she scuttled away. Beverly looked up at the ceiling and sighed. “I’m going to pay for that aren’t I.” Jean-Luc stepped back and tugged his tunic down, an unnecessary gesture with the new uniforms, but it was a habit he found hard to break. His stony stare made Beverly grit her teeth, that was until her lover smiled. “I’m sure I can spend a few happy moments devising a suitable punishment.” With a flick of her hand, Beverly turned away with a saucy, “I bet…you’re all talk.” The slap to her behind made her gasp, but it was the sensuously deep voice close to her ear that made her sigh. “We shall see mon coeur…we shall see.” She was still smiling dreamily as she entered her office. The shuttle Flourey glided over the landing site and hovered briefly, Jean-Luc looking out the front screen to gauge the best place to put down. Spotting a suitable site, he manoeuvred the little craft to a perfect landing and was met by Lieutenant M’Rak as the hatch opened. They exchanged greetings before the Captain said, “What have you to report?” The Vulcan inclined her head. “Little more than this morning’s briefing Captain. We have discovered the ruins extend underground and are in the process of mapping the entrance tunnels. We have also been attempting to ascertain how the stone used in the buildings was cut and transported because as far as we can establish, the masonry did not come from a local source.” Jean-Luc cast his eyes in the direction of the site and nodded. “Show me.” The walk was a relatively short one and the Captain halted several metres from the outlying ruins, taking the time to visually assess the area. He noted faint indentations in the ground wide enough to be roads leading out from the site and also saw, with appreciation, the strategic setting of the site, being atop a small rise. He turned to M’Rak and queried, “Is there any evidence of a defensive wall or ditch?” “No Sir, although we have found what appears to be the remains of a wooden palisade within the circle of buildings, however its purpose is unknown.” With a pensive nod, they proceeded into the ruins and Jean-Luc was astonished as he ran his hands over the first plinth they came across. To better concentrate, he closed his eyes and lightened his touch but was left confused by his examination. M’Rak had left her Captain’s side and quickly returned with Lieutenant Commander Farrel Stevin, the leader of the archaeological team. He was a tall, gaunt middle-aged man whose ponderous gaze gave him a sleepy look that belied his quick intelligence. Jean-Luc gave him a nod then gestured to the plinth. “I can’t detect any imperfections.” With a shake of his head, the Commander sighed. “Neither can we Captain. Although we’ve been unable to use our scanners, we were able to get a laser across the surface and record the measurements. We used the shuttle’s computer to analyse the data and were astounded by what we found.” Returning his gaze to the man, Jean-Luc asked, “What did you find?” Shrugging and lifting his hands in exasperation, Stevin replied, “There are no perceptible imperfections Captain. Whatever cut that stone left no marks.” Jean-Luc frowned. “Has the stone been polished?” “Unknown Sir, but even with polishing there are microscopic traces left of the cutting process. Of course without the use of our most sensitive equipment I can’t give you a definitive analysis but based on what we can use…I can’t explain it.” The Captain ran his eyes over the tall column and sighed. “Do we know how old it is?” Standing next to his CO, Stevin was drawn to run his hand over the cold surface. He sighed and spoke reverently. “As for the above-ground structures, that is difficult, but when we take in the subterranean ruins we’ve discovered and the age of the planet, I would postulate perhaps three million years Captain.” Jean-Luc’s head snapped around and his mouth gaped. “Three million years? But how…the technology to cut stone with this sort of precision couldn’t have existed then…surely?” With another shrug, Stevin squinted. “I agree with you Sir, but it would seem we’ve been presented with evidence to the contrary. And another thing Captain…how were these massive stones transported? We’ve established they weren’t quarried here, or within the eight kilometre radius we’ve explored.” Jean-Luc turned and gazed down one of the faint ‘roads’ he’d seen earlier. Gesturing in that direction he asked, “Those roads…perhaps?” Stevin nodded. “Yes Captain, but how? These ruins are set in a large circle, these plinths making up the outer rim. As you progress deeper within, the stones become markedly larger, obviously used as supports for massive buildings. The stones at the centre are in excess of ten metres in height and we estimate their weight at several thousands of kilograms. They have been cut with the same precision Sir. Whether or not this was done at the source or on site is unknown.” Jean-Luc retreated to silence as his mind wrestled with the enigma. With a frustrated snort, he shook his head. “All right keep at it. By the way, can you tell me why the shuttles seem to be unaffected by the cloak and why is it that we can see and interact with these artefacts while a cloak is in operation?” M’Rak spoke up. “We have been investigating those points Captain; so far we have no explanations, although I can tell you that the shuttle’s scanners do not register the ruins either. All we can use are the onboard computers for analysing data and that, at best, is severely limited.” “Very well. I want to see everything you’ve found so far Commander.” The cadaverous man smiled at his Captain and swept his arm wide. “Yes Sir, if you will follow me?” As Jean-Luc went deeper into the ruins, his mind whirled in frustrated thought. Three hours later Jean-Luc was brushing dust off his uniform pants. He was back at the shuttle in the company of Lieutenant M’Rak and he was talking to her. “So you see if I proceed with this camping idea, I’ll need a safe spot. What I want you to do is find me a suitable site. I will require fresh water, the site itself should be relatively clear and of course safe. My son hasn’t camped before and I want the experience to be a pleasant one.” The Vulcan inclined her head. “I see Captain. May I ask Sir…just how…primitive…do you want the experience to be?” Jean-Luc studied his subordinate. “Are you asking how many amenities we’ll have?” “Yes Sir. Will you, for instance, live off the land or will you take your comestibles with you?” Folding his arms, Jean-Luc considered the query. “Well I suppose we could supplement our diet with locally sourced food, provided we can find any. I am hoping that if we move far enough away from the ruins, something like a tricorders could be used. That way we can safely scan anything we find to determine its compatibility. Other than that I had intended only a well appointed tent and sufficient bedding and some simple implements.” With a studios nod, M’Rak absorbed the information. “And how did you envisage bringing the equipment to the site? Would you shuttle it in or use the pattern enhancers?” “We’ll shuttle in, obviously, but once we set up the enhancers I see no reason why we can’t be left alone to enjoy ourselves.” “Very well Captain, I will see to finding a suitable site tomorrow. With your permission Sir, I will close this site for the night and direct our personnel back to the Enterprise.” Jean-Luc lifted his head and studied the sky. “Yes, twilight is approaching. Permission granted…and thank you Lieutenant, you work on this mission has so far been exemplary.” With a slight bow, M’Rak thanked her Captain. Jean-Luc entered the shuttle, powered it up and was back aboard his ship within twenty minutes. Slightly out of synch with ship’s time, he arrived in the early evening. Beverly had picked Tobias up from school and they were eating dinner when the Captain came home. Waving Beverly back to her seat, he smiled his greeting at the pair and went into his bedroom to shower and change. Fifteen minutes later he joined his family at the table. “How was it?” As his eyes met hers he hesitated, once again stricken almost dumb by both her beauty and his overwhelming love for her. Remembering to close his slightly gaping mouth, he gave himself a mental shake and concentrated on answering the question. Beverly, aware of his lapse, frowned slightly and allowed her concern to show in her eyes. Jean-Luc saw it and reached for her hand, giving it a quick squeeze of reassurance. “It was absolutely fascinating…and highly frustrating!” Tobias sat forward and asked breathlessly, “Did you find any skeletons?” Jean-Luc’s amused tone made Beverly chuckle. “No, no skeletons, in fact we found very little evidence of the inhabitants. It’s early days yet, but so far there’s been no artefacts…barely anything to identify or even postulate who built the ruins.” Beverly, who had risen to get her lover his dinner, placed the plate in front of him and regained her seat. “But surely Jean-Luc…there must be something. I read the reports, the remains are quite substantial….they must have left more than those stones behind. Is there no writing…pictograms?” Jean-Luc shook his head. “No, nothing. We haven’t even recovered pottery shards, animal bones…nothing, and our team can’t explain it.” Conversation ceased as Jean-Luc ate. Tobias helped Beverly clear the table, then they replicated a pot of coffee and attained Jean-Luc’s permission for his son to have a cup. Sitting around the table sipping, Beverly asked, “Do we know how old the ruins are?” She knew by her lover’s expression he was astounded by the answer. “Lieutenant Commander Farrel Stevin, the current head of archaeology thinks they’re at least three million years old.” Beverly’s mouth gaped. “My God! Is that possible?” With a shrug, Jean-Luc drained his cup. “Apparently. And we’ve discovered the stones were cut with such precision, there’re no discernable imperfections that we can find.” “Incredible.” Jean-Luc finished his coffee and turned his attention to his son. “If all goes well, we could go down together in a few days.” Tobias looked up and grinned. “Cool.” He then frowned. “Will I have to take any schoolwork?” Jean-Luc shrugged. “I don’t know, we’ll discuss it with Ms.Rodriguez tomorrow. That will give her time to formulate some work if that’s what she wants.” Swallowing his disgust, the boy sighed and summoned a small smile. “Okay.” With his usual grace, Jean-Luc left the table and went into the bedroom. He soon emerged with two brightly wrapped parcels. After gaining an encouraging nod from his lover, the Captain came to the table and laid down his burdens. “Do you know what these are Tobias?” The lad reddened slightly and nodded. “Yes, they are my birthday presents.” “They are indeed and as you’ve been making efforts to improve your behaviour, we think you should be rewarded. You may open them.” The look of delight on his son’s face made Jean-Luc’s heart swell. There was a quick tearing of paper and Will’s rod and reel were exposed. Tobias gaped and looked to his father. “Although Commander Riker had intended taking you fly fishing on the Holodeck, I have requested that our campsite be by a river. Perhaps you would allow me to teach you?” With an enthusiastic nod, Tobias’s eyes went to the gift that was from his father and Beverly. He took it reverently and removed the paper with great care. His fingers prised open the box to reveal a tooled leather pouch which, when opened, showed a beautifully made multi-function pocket knife. As he turned the knife in his hands he saw his name had been engraved on the side. “Oh father…this is…this is…wow!” Jean-Luc smiled tenderly at his son and leaned forward to ruffle the lad’s hair. “I received a very similar knife on my tenth birthday. Hopefully you’ll get an opportunity to use it when we camp.” While Tobias began to extract all the tools and blades, Jean-Luc reached into the box and removed a small device. Catching his son’s attention he explained. “If you activate this it will demonstrate all the functions of the knife.” The lad grinned widely. “Cool!” Jean-Luc and Beverly left the youngster immersed in his study and went to their chairs by the viewport. After half an hour Jean-Luc lifted his head and asked softly, “Tobias have you completed your homework?” The boy dragged his eyes up from the holo display to nod. “Yes father.” “Well you can stay up a little longer then you must go to bed. I’ll come in to say goodnight later.” Tobias threw the Captain a cheeky smile and slid off the chair, carrying his presents to his room. As the door closed they heard music drifting out, the discordant noise making Jean-Luc scowl. “What the hell is that?” Beverly chuckled and shrugged. “Modern music. Get used to it.” With a huff of disgust, Jean-Luc reburied himself in his book. Over the next three days the teams on the surface continued their work, but found little else to unravel the mystery. As promised, M’Rak had been busy and with the aid of a shuttle had found an ideal spot for camping approximately twenty six kilometres from the ruins. As requested there was a river with clean drinkable water, and although it was in a heavily wooded area, the site was mostly clear. The Lieutenant returned to the ship to report to her CO. She found him in the Ready Room. “Come.” The Vulcan came to attention before his desk and Jean-Luc looked up, summoning a smile. “Good afternoon Lieutenant, how can I help you?” Adopting a parade rest stance, M’Rak gave her report. “Captain Picard as per your instructions I have found what I believe to be a suitable site for your camping requirements.” The Captain sat up and smiled. “Indeed? Where?” The Security Chief gestured to Jean-Luc’s computer. “If I may Sir?” With a nod of compliance, Jean-Luc watched as the Vulcan entered some commands then turned the monitor so they could both see it. On the screen was a map of the ruins and the surrounding area. M’Rak highlighted a particular area. “Here Captain. As you can see, there is a river with clean drinkable water and two suitable sites for camping. The first was the one in the valley beside the river, but investigation showed signs of recent flooding. It is my belief that if sufficient rain fell upstream, that area would quickly be inundated and is therefore unsafe. The optimum site is upstream on a mid-level plateau. There is a drop of approximately eight metres to the river but it is a better site. There is access to the river by a track, presumably made by animals, that is easily navigable. The river drops through three sets of falls from the top of the escarpment down to the valley. The only thing you may find disturbing is the sound of the falls.” Jean-Luc studied the map and nodded. “Sounds perfect. How far is it from the ruins?” “Approximately twenty-six kilometres Captain.” Using his finger to trace its course, Jean-Luc followed the river to the sea. “How does the river enter the sea?” “There is a large water fall Captain with a drop of thirty seven metres. The catching pool is quite large and deep and the river flows out of it for a further sixty odd metres before entering the sea.” Jean-Luc pursed his lips. “Do we know the tidal range?” “Ten metres Captain with an eight hour cycle and a particularly strong current. Slack water lasts only eleven minutes.” “Interesting. Anything else?” “Yes Captain. Our tricorders worked in the area, if sporadically. You may find it beneficial to take one.” “I see. I take it I will have to use the pattern enhancers?” M’Rak’s nod was emphatic. “Yes Captain. You will have to shuttle in, but once the enhancers are activated you can beam your equipment down and have clear communications with the Enterprise.” Jean-Luc’s smile was genuine. “Excellent Lieutenant. Thank you, dismissed.” Once the Vulcan had left, Jean-Luc tapped his communicator. “Picard to Crusher.” “Crusher here. Go ahead Captain.” “Beverly Tobias and I will start our camping holiday tomorrow morning. Will you take your leave too?” “No I don’t think so Jean-Luc…I’ll wait until you’re both back aboard. Maybe we can all do something together then.” “Understood, Picard out.” Jean-Luc woke early, his inbuilt alarm active despite the fact he was officially on leave. He lay quietly in the darkness of his bedroom on his back, one hand behind his head, the other laying on his chest. When Beverly turned over and flung an arm and a leg over him he smiled, but when her thigh crept up his legs to brush his groin his smile faded and his eyes darkened with growing desire. With gentle movements he extricated himself from his lover’s embrace and sat up, calling softly, “Lights ten percent.” In the dimness he admired Beverly’s form, the supple curves of her body showing through the nightie she wore. Very gently he eased the nightie up her body and slipped it over her head. Her eyes opened and found his, their smoky blueness indicating her interest in what he was doing. Tracing his fingers around her areola, he bent forward and kissed her, his tongue requesting admittance. She opened to him slowly, sighing into his mouth. The kiss was tender and languid at first, but soon became deeply passionate. Jean-Luc tapered the connection and left her mouth, kissing his way to her breasts. He lavished each nipple until they stood turgid and dark and Beverly was moaning softly. As he nipped and sucked he drifted his hand down her body and slid his fingers through her folds. Beverly gasped and lifted her hips, seeking more. When he suddenly ceased all his caresses, she mewed with dissatisfaction. Jean-Luc sat up and stripped off his shorts. He then turned in the bed until he was facing her feet. Lying on his side, he growled sensuously as Beverly grasped his erection and guided it to her mouth. Immensely gratified that she had agreed to his unspoken suggestion, he parted her legs and kissed her intimately, sliding two fingers inside her and feathering his tongue over her engorged clitoris. As he worked diligently at her sex, Beverly sucked and lapped his penis while her hands tugged and gently squeezed his testicles. The delicious ache that developed in his groin pervaded the rest of his body until his only perception was the sensation of her mouth and hands. Even when Beverly writhed through an intense orgasm, Jean-Luc kept up his ministrations, but his need was growing too strong. He suddenly disengaged and turned, taking Beverly’s hands and pinning them to the pillow. He covered her with his body and pushed himself deeply into her in one powerful stroke making her gasp and lift her hips. She managed to pant, “Jean-Luc…we mustn’t…” When his mouth descended in a searing kiss. With six fast hard thrusts, he was there, spasming through his climax as he came in a roaring rush of overwhelming sensation. Beverly, almost there herself, whimpered and twisted under him. He dimly realised what had happened and pushed a hand between them, his fingers finding her clitoris. With a few deft strokes Beverly came, her long soft cry echoing in the room. Several minutes later Beverly gently bit his earlobe, making him raise his head. His voice was deep and husky. “I know…I couldn’t help it.” Beverly sighed and caressed his damp back. “We’re not very good at controlling ourselves are we.” He mumbled and Beverly frowned. “What?” He cleared his throat and tried again. “I said it’s your fault.” He was trying to rest his head on her shoulder but she gripped his arms and made him hold it up. “My fault? How do you work that out?” He sighed and smiled lopsidedly. “If you weren’t so damned desirable I would have more control.” Beverly scowled. “Now you look here! We were going along quite well until you decided to up the ante. It’s not my fault that you weren’t satisfied with your own bloody idea.” With a huff, Jean-Luc rolled to one side, separating them. He rubbed his face with his hands and sighed. “I know…it’s just…I had this overwhelming need to be inside you. I can’t explain it.” At the contrite tone of his voice, Beverly relented. “Well okay but we really should be more careful. We haven’t had that discussion yet.” He opened his eyes and turned to look at her. “When I get back…I promise.” They dozed for another hour before the alarm went off. Breakfast was a happy event. Tobias was very excited and Jean-Luc amused himself by watching the boy as he sat through the meal, barely able to sit still. Once breakfast was over, Jean-Luc contacted Marta Rodriguez and arranged to pick up the work Tobias was expected to do. Beverly followed them to the school and waited as Tobias received his instructions from his teacher. Jean-Luc took her to one side and said softly, “Will you come to the Shuttle Bay to see us off?” The Doctor’s smile was warm. “Do you want me to?” “Uh huh.” “Then I will. Have you got all your equipment organised?” The Captain grinned. “Oh yes. It’s all in Cargo Bay two ready to be beamed down.” Running her hands up to his shoulders, Beverly sighed. “Have you thought of everything?” Jean-Luc frowned. “I think so.” Beverly’s expression became serious. “You will take a weapon?” With a long-suffering sigh, Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes. Do you really think Riker would allow me to go unarmed?” The smile that emerged on Beverly’s face was amused. “Well…I suppose. You just remember to take care of yourselves. Eat properly and get enough sleep.” With his dark eyes twinkling, the Captain grinned. “Aye Sir.” Tobias came out of the school with Marta and Jean-Luc straightened his spine, becoming once again the senior officer he was. Beverly clasped her hands behind her back and waited as Marta spoke to the Captain. “Captain Picard this sounds like a very exciting trip.” Jean-Luc smiled. “Yes. It should afford us the opportunity to experience the planet from a unique perspective.” Marta nodded. “Indeed. Tobias tells me you’ll be cooking your own food and sleeping in a tent. I must say I was surprised.” Jean-Luc’s eyebrows rose. “How so?” “Well Captain not many people go camping without all the comforts these days, especially people like you.” His eyes hardening, Jean-Luc’s face became a stoic mask. “People like me? Explain.” Realising she may have offended her CO, Marta sought to mollify him. “I meant no offence Captain. All I meant was, a man in your position, one of seniority, would most likely avail himself of all the privileges of rank. That you are willing to forgo those privileges is remarkable.” Resisting the urge to glare, Jean-Luc stifled the snarl that lingered and instead nodded once, curtly. “I feel my son and I will benefit from having to…rough it a little. Rest assured however, we will be safe and comfortable.” Reddening slightly, Marta nodded. “Of course Captain. I hope you both have a wonderful time.” The walk to the Shuttle Bay was a little quiet, Jean-Luc still somewhat disgruntled. Seeing his son’s reaction to the shuttle lifted the Captain’s spirits however and by the time the flight check had been completed, Jean-Luc was once again happy. Having given Tobias permission to sit in the cockpit and instructing the boy to buckle up, Jean-Luc turned to Beverly just as the massive bay doors opened. Will Riker strode in, his genial face split in a happy grin. He approached the couple and observed his Captain letting go of Beverly’s hands. He frowned inwardly but put it aside, opting instead to address his CO. “Ready to leave Captain?” Jean-Luc returned the big man’s smile. “Indeed Number One.” “Got everything you need?” Jean-Luc sighed and only just resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “I think so.” Will folded his arms across his brawny chest and rocked back on his heels. “What weapons are you taking Sir?” Keeping an even tone with difficulty, Jean-Luc replied, “There is a phaser rifle in the shuttle and I’ve packed a type two hand phaser with our equipment.” Will frowned and stroked his beard. “What about your personal phaser?” His tone curt, Jean-Luc shook his head. “I’m not in uniform Commander.” Absorbing his CO’s anger, Will pressed on. “Granted Captain, but there’s nothing stopping you keeping one in your pocket. It’s not as if it takes up a lot of space.” There was an uncomfortable silence while the two men stared at each other. Eventually Jean-Luc sighed, giving in to the inevitable. “Very well Number One.” His grin returning, the big man’s eyes twinkled. “Thank you Captain. Now, I take it you’ll be in regular contact with the ship?” With a nod, Jean-Luc agreed. “Yes, it is my intention to call every second night.” Will’s frown returned. “Every second night Captain? I would prefer if you called each morning and night.” Stifling an exasperated snort, Jean-Luc briefly closed his eyes. “I’m sure you would Commander, however I will contact the ship every second night. I want this trip to be as private as possible and that means having as little contact with the ship as we can. We want to be left alone.” Will nodded, however he was unconvinced. “I understand Captain but…” Jean-Luc held up a hand, silencing the big man. “No Number One. It will be as I say.” Knowing he wouldn’t budge, Will grunted his acquiescence. “Very well Captain.” Seeing that he had silenced his First Officer, if only for a moment, Jean-Luc turned to his lover. Ignoring the fact that Will was watching, the Captain took Beverly’s hands and said softly, “I will contact you when we’re set up. Don’t worry about us.” Summoning a tender smile, Beverly leaned forward and gently kissed his lips. She then drew back and sighed. “Take care my love.” He returned her smile. “I will mon coeur.” Beverly and Will watched as Jean-Luc boarded the shuttle. Within minutes it powered up and rose from the deck, gliding effortlessly through the force field that protected the bay from the vast, airless, cold blackness of space. With them gone Beverly turned to leave but was stopped by Will’s question. “You don’t mind him going down there?” She faced the big man and shrugged. “What difference does it make if I do? He needs this time with his son. Who am I to stand in his way?” Will scowled. “Still…” Beverly grunted and jerked her head towards the doors. “Walk me to Sick Bay?” The Commander found a grin and nodded. “It would be my pleasure.” As they walked Will lapsed into silence but Beverly knew it wouldn’t last. Sure enough, as they entered a turbolift, the big man sighed. “What’s it like Beverly?” Feigning ignorance, the Doctor adopted an innocent look. “What is what like?” With a sardonic grin, Will shrugged. “Being in a relationship with him. What’s he like…in private?” Beverly’s answering grin was saucy. “Now Will…that would be telling.” His chuckle was warm. “Don’t give me that Beverly! Come on…out with it.” Her smile faded and she sighed. “Bottom line? It’s wonderful. He’s very quiet…very intense but there’re depths to him I’m still discovering. It’s silly really…I always knew those depths were there…it’s just that I’ve never been allowed to see them before.” Will nodded sagely and smirked. “And the sex?” The slap to his shoulder made him wince. “Ow! That was uncalled for!” Wagging her finger under his nose, Beverly scolded. “Well it serves you right!” The knowing grin came back. “Oh come on Beverly…give!” Beverly allowed a moment’s silence before sighing theatrically and fanning herself with her hands. She rolled her eyes and lolled her head backwards. “What can I say Will? Oh boy…I am one very lucky woman!” Will’s surprised look irritated the Doctor. “That good? Really? Gee you wouldn’t reckon.” Arms akimbo, Beverly hissed, “Why the hell not?” The big man shrugged. “Because he’s so…reserved…repressed, you know, always in control. I kinda thought he’d be a cold fish.” Beverly’s mouth gaped. “Cold fish? Jean-Luc? My God Will, don’t you know him at all? It’s because he’s so controlled that he has so much passion! And let me tell you…that control is very, very handy. There are times when I’ve thought I’ve died and gone to heaven.” Will shrugged again and pulled down the corners of his mouth. “If you say so, but I would’ve thought a fiery woman like you would need a tempestuous man.” Beverly’s grin was mischievous. “Who says he’s not tempestuous?” That made Will’s eyebrows rise to his hairline. “The Captain…tempestuous? Wow…he hides it well.” Her chuckle was stifled by the opening lift door. As they strode down the corridor towards Sickbay, Beverly said sotto voce, “I think you’d be surprised by what you don’t know about our Captain.” They parted at the Sickbay doors and it was a very thoughtful Commander that made his way back to the Bridge. Having landed the shuttle, Jean-Luc and Tobias spent the first hour reconnoitring their environment. The clearing was small, barely enough room for their little craft, and surrounded by thick bush. A faint track led to the edge of the plateau then turned and meandered downwards to the valley floor, emerging in another clearing with easy access to the river. Following M’Rak’s advice, Jean-Luc deployed a tricorder and scanned the river, noting the multitude of life within the cold water. With his mind settled, the pair made their way back to the shuttle where Jean-Luc retrieved the pattern enhancers and phaser rifle. He pocketed a personal phaser, sighing with resignation as he slipped it into his trousers then went into the cockpit to set the autopilot. Exiting the vessel, father and son stood back as the little craft powered up and lifted off, her journey back to the Enterprise done under the command of the computer. Once the pattern enhancers were set up and activated their gear was beamed down in three transports. Once they had all their equipment, Jean-Luc sent a message to Beverly, letting her know they were all right and about to set up camp. In all it took just over two hours to set up. The tent was a four man size, affording plenty of room. It was a self-inflating, rigid construction with interior environmental controls. There were two cots with thermal sleeping bags and attached pillows with an insulated mattress for additional comfort. Although Jean-Luc intended to do the cooking over an open fire, there was a small stove supplied and he had taken the opportunity to add a field sanitary unit, feeling Tobias may have been reluctant to be forced to dig a hole in the bush. Satisfied with his preparations, Jean-Luc sent his son to find some stones with which to ring the fire pit he was digging. It was almost lunch time before they were finished. Agreeing to sandwiches for their first meal, the fire was lit to heat some water for coffee. Sometime later the two were fed and ready to do some exploring. Jean-Luc asked his son where he would like to go first. The boy thought for a few moments before deciding. “Could we go to the top of the escarpment?” Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes I think so.” Having cleared away their dishes, they set out through the bush, the climb becoming quite steep very quickly. With the undergrowth quite thick, Jean-Luc considered requesting a machete, but ultimately decided against the idea, opting instead to leave as little evidence of their presence as possible. They stopped at the base of a large tree while the Captain activated his tricorder and scanned the area. Satisfied with the results, he took the time to study the tree, pointing out to his son the odd leaves and sticky matter that oozed from the trunk. Overhead were the sounds of bird-like creatures, their striking calls shattering the otherwise silent bush. The animals were very shy, but the two Humans caught the occasional flash of colour as they flittered through the upper canopy. The distance to the top wasn’t great, but it took considerable time to reach it. The undergrowth thinned out, leaving tall trees spaced widely apart as they made the plateau summit. Tobias made for the precipice but his father cautioned him. “Steady Tobias…not too close to the edge.” The boy flung his father a nod of acceptance before approaching the cliff more carefully. Stopping a metre from the lip, he leaned forward, craning his neck to look over the drop. Jean-Luc joined him and scanned the soil and rock beneath their feet. “It seems to be solid, there’s no evidence of undercutting.” Tobias grinned widely. “Then can I get closer?” With a sigh of resignation, Jean-Luc gripped the back of his son’s jumper firmly and gave a nod. “Very well.” Utilising boyish enthusiasm, Tobias took advantage of his father’s strong grip to place his toes at the very edge and lean outward. His whoop of exhilaration made Jean-Luc smile. “Wow! How high is it father?” With a quick glance at the tricorder, Jean-Luc replied, “Over one hundred and sixty metres.” “Jeepers. The river just disappears! Look at the spray. How far does it fall?” Again consulting his tricorder, Jean-Luc answered. “Actually not all that far. The drop at river level down to our camp is only about ten metres. This rift has been cut by the river over millennia. We should see if we can come back upstream at river level to look for evidence of fossils or glacial activity.” Righting himself and taking a step back from the brink, Tobias frowned at his father. “There wouldn’t be anything up here?” The Captain shook his head. “No, not really. The river has cut through many rock strata; this level up here has been relatively undisturbed for centuries.” Tobias’s next question surprised Jean-Luc. “What kind of ground is it up here?” Resisting the urge to ask his son why he wanted to know, Jean-Luc instead scanned the ground and studied the result. “Well, according to this, it’s a mix of a basalt-like rock, organic soil and sand. In fact the sand deposits are a little odd…they’re in pockets, appearing randomly in a roughly circular area approximately fifteen metres in diameter.” Tobias frowned. “May I see please?” Jean-Luc gave his son the device and waited patiently while the youngster studied the screen. He was intrigued when the boy walked a few metres, sank to his knees and used his free hand to scrape away the surface detritus. Jean-Luc joined his son and asked gently in his native tongue, “What is it?” Tobias shook his head. “I’m not sure. This sand shouldn’t be here father. Even if sand was supposed to be up here, which is unlikely given the age of the rock, this is the wrong sort of sand.” Frowning deeply, and impressed with his son’s knowledge, Jean-Luc shook his head. “Why is the wrong sort of sand?” Sitting back on his haunches, Tobias explained. “The type of sand that results from erosion contains the trace elements of the rocks that created it. If that were the case here, this sand should have the native rock present. It doesn’t. This sand has more silica and microscopic sea life.” Jean-Luc shrugged. “Well the sea is not far away, perhaps at one time this land was under water.” Tobias shook his head. “No I don’t think so. As far as the tricorder is concerned, this land is very old. It has never been under water, at least not the sea. And another thing…why does the sand appear in this circle and nowhere else? It doesn’t make sense.” Jean-Luc stood and stretched his back. “Well why don’t we go back to the campsite and scan there? Perhaps we might find some answers.” With a lingering look at the tricorder, Tobias stood and offered his father a smile, but the man could see the boy was deeply puzzled. Resisting the urge to interrogate him further, Jean-Luc led the way back down the escarpment. Having made their way to the camp, Jean-Luc took the time to prepare some cold drinks while Tobias took the tricorder and went off to scan the surrounding area. He was gone fifteen minutes and when he returned he drank the offered liquid quickly, obviously slaking a raging thirst. Jean-Luc watched with an indulgent smile. “More?” An enthusiastic nod was his only reply. Refilling the glass, Tobias downed the cold drink quickly, earning a gentle admonishment. “Slow down son…you’ll give yourself a pain in the stomach.” With a forceful expulsion of breath, Tobias wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked up at his father, the excitement in his eyes plain to see. “What is it Tobias?” Catching his breath, the boy tuned and pointed into the bush. “It’s the same here father! There is a circle with sand deposits over there. The sand is the same as at the top of the escarpment…and it shouldn’t be here.” Jean-Luc frowned. “Is the circle the same size?” “Yes!” Jean-Luc rubbed his chin. “And the sand deposits…are they the same size too?” The boy nodded vigorously. “Yes, about one metre in diameter.” “How many?” “I counted fifteen in each circle.” Taking a deep breath and expelling it slowly, Jean-Luc scratched his cheek. “How intriguing. Well we’d better think about dinner. What would you like to have?” Momentarily sidetracked, Tobias frowned. “Ah…what is there?” “Lamb curry with rice, beef stew with vegetables or pork stir fry.” Tobias didn’t hesitate. With a gleam in his eye his reply was emphatic. “Lamb curry.” Jean-Luc smiled broadly. “Good choice. I’ll get the packets…do you think you can resurrect the fire?” Tobias’s enthusiastic nodding made the man chuckle. “Very well. We’ll need to get some more wood tomorrow but we should have enough for tonight of we’re careful Keep it in mind.” “Yes father.” Twenty minutes later they were seated around the fire enjoying their meal. The sun was very low in the sky and Jean-Luc had placed four lights around their camp which would activate once the light dropped to a predetermined level. There was also a lamp by the fire. Over coffee, Jean-Luc asked what had been on his mind for some time. “Tell me Tobias, how is it you know so much about geology?” The look of sadness that passed over the boy’s face was unexpected and Jean-Luc regretted causing it. He was about to apologise when his son began to speak in a subdued voice. “It was something Maman and I were interested in. We went to this really weird planet once when I was little…all the rocks and soil were brightly coloured and she showed me how to scan with the tricorder. We discovered the colours were because of micro organisms that had been trapped when the rock cooled. Maman said we should make a habit of looking at the rocks on all the planets we visited.” Jean-Luc sighed deeply. “I didn’t know she was so interested.” Picking up a stick, Tobias drew idly in the soil around the fire. “She told me that before she was posted to the Academy she had considered becoming a geologist. She had a beautiful collection of rock specimens from all over the quadrant.” Jean-Luc kept his voice soft and gentle. “Where are they now?” Tobias shrugged. “I’m not sure. Once she was posted to the Academy I think she put them in storage somewhere.” Silence descended for a while before Jean-Luc offered, “Would you like me to find them?” Tobias considered the question and eventually nodded. “Yes I would.” He then lifted his head and regarded his father with a curious gaze. “You didn’t know she liked geology?” Jean-Luc sighed. “Regrettably no. There was a lot we didn’t know about each other Tobias. We worked closely together and we had a relationship but we didn’t know each other…not really.” When he spoke Jean-Luc could hear the pain in his voice. “But you made me.” Resisting the urge to reach for his son’s hand, Jean-Luc sighed. “Yes we did, but I didn’t know.” There was a silence before Tobias asked, “If you had known, would you have married Maman?” With a deep sigh, Jean-Luc sought a way to prevent hurting his son. “I would have asked her Tobias but whether or not she would’ve accepted…I don’t know.” The young lad struggled to understand. “But if she said yes…you would have left your ship?” Deciding to be scrupulously honest, Jean-Luc closed his eyes so he couldn’t see his son’s recriminations. “I would have asked her to join me on the ship, but I would’ve done whatever she wished and if that meant taking a post somewhere else I would’ve done it.” The boy’s voice showed his pain. “But you wouldn’t have liked it.” With a deep sigh, Jean-Luc stared into the fire. “Tobias my feelings on the matter are irrelevant. If your mother wanted me with her, married or not, I would have been there. The most important thing would’ve been you.” There was anger in his voice when the boy again spoke. “Yes, but you would have been mad at me in the end.” Jean-Luc’s expression was perplexed. “Mad at you? Why?” Taking the time to put more wood on the fire, Tobias collected his thoughts. “Because all the time you would have blamed me for taking you off your ship. My mother didn’t tell you about me because she knew you didn’t want to give up the Enterprise. In the end you would have hated me.” Reaching for his son, Jean-Luc was saddened as the lad flinched away from him. “Tobias that’s not true.” There were tears in the boy’s eyes when he blurted, “You never wanted children...you never wanted me!” Ignoring the rigidity of his body, Jean-Luc stood and took his son into his arms. “That’s not true either Tobias. It’s true that I didn’t consider having children, but it’s not because I didn’t want them. I have been devoted to my career for most of my life Tobias and one of the sacrifices I made to get where I have, was to give up the notion of marrying or having children. But that doesn’t mean I didn’t want them. I thought about it…in fact as I got older I thought about it quite a bit, especially after my brother and nephew died. I admit finding out about you was a shock, but once I became accustomed to the idea, I found myself happy…deeply so. Tobias I can’t tell you what might have happened if your mother had’ve told me about you, but I can tell you…no matter what…I would have loved you unreservedly then, as now. And I never would have resented you.” The boy’s slight frame trembled as he cried. His arms encircled his father and he gripped the back of Jean-Luc’s jumper fiercely. The Captain held his son stoically, allowing the boy his release while his own heart broke. Some time later the fire was a bed of glowing coals. Lazy smoke spiralled up, the occasional spark riding the heat on its journey to the blackened sky. Jean-Luc was seated on the ground facing the fire, his son curled up against the chill of night between his legs. With his muscular arms wrapped protectively around the boy, hugging him to his chest, they sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Eventually Jean-Luc stirred and bent his head, eyeing his son to see if he was asleep. He was somewhat surprised to find the lad awake, staring into the embers. He said softly, “Penny?” Tobias blinked a few times and frowned. “Pardon?” With a self depreciating chuckle, Jean-Luc explained. “Oh…sorry. That’s something Beverly and I ask each other when we find ourselves deep in thought. It’s ‘penny for your thoughts.’” Looking askance, Tobias asked, “What’s a penny and why would you give me one for my thoughts?” Gritting his teeth in the realisation he was becoming mired in something he hadn’t anticipated, Jean-Luc took a deep breath and embarked on his explanation. “A penny was an ancient coin of very little value. The saying simply means one is willing to pay a small price to learn what the other is thinking.” Tobias digested that then shook his head. “But isn’t that…rude? I mean what someone thinks is nobody else’s business, no matter how much they offer to pay. They shouldn’t even ask.” Keeping his voice gentle and his patience intact, Jean-Luc summoned a smile. “It’s just a saying Tobias, one used between close friends.” Shifting in his father’s embrace to a more comfortable position, Tobias took a large breath and asked, “You and Beverly…you’ve known one another a long time?” The Captain loosened his arms, allowing his son to lean forward to push the remains of a branch into the fire. “Yes a very long time.” Having stirred the embers into desultory flames, the youngster continued. “Deanna told me you and Beverly have only recently begun your relationship.” Jean-Luc replied warily, wondering where this line of thought was going. “Yes, that’s right.” “Why did it take so long?” With a deep sigh, Jean-Luc briefly closed his eyes. “It’s complicated Tobias. Let’s just say the time wasn’t right until now.” The lad yawned expansively and rubbed his eyes. “Do you love her?” “Yes.” “And she loves you?” “Uh huh.” Turning in his father’s arms, Tobias looked the man in the eye. “Are you going to get married?” Holding his son’s gaze, Jean-Luc shrugged. “I don’t know…perhaps.” Nodding sagely, the twinkle in Tobias’s eyes made Jean-Luc growl. “And kids? Will you have any children?” Jean-Luc snorted with exasperation. “Hell Tobias I don’t know! We’ve only been in our current relationship two and a half months. Give us a chance to catch our breath.” They settled into silence for a while before Jean-Luc asked quietly, “If we had children how would you feel? Would you like a little brother or sister?” As he picked up a pebble and threw it into the fire, Tobias shrugged. “I don’t know.” More silence descended until Jean-Luc checked his chronometer. “It’s getting late Tobias; we should be getting to bed.” The boy rose stiffly to his feet and waited until his father was also standing. Jean-Luc checked the fire to make sure it couldn’t escape the pit then gestured to the tent. “After you.” They stripped down to their briefs and settled into their sleeping bags. As Jean-Luc lay awake he heard his son’s breathing even out in sleep. Finally relaxing, he turned onto his side and allowed sleep to claim him. In the small hours of the morning, just before dawn, the sand circles began to glow. Mist swirled about the trees, the glowing sand reflected in an eerie sepulchral glimmer. Ten forms coalesced over the sand circles, quickly solidifying into alien beings. They were squat, barley over a metre tall. Dark in colour, their outer covering was chitinous, the smooth shell-like carapaces catching the dull light in a rainbow of colour. Their heads were elongated, sloping backwards in a hairless dome. The eyes were covered in nictitating membranes which, when uncovered, showed milky, opaque multi-faceted orbs. No clothing adorned their bodies except for a woven belt around the waist. From it hung weapons, in this case a knife and a hatchet-like tool. One of the creatures took the lead, stepping out of the heavily wooded area and into the clearing. As they approached the campsite the lamps that Jean-Luc had left on to scare off animals went out and, as they got closer, the pattern enhancers went off line. Unknown to the sleeping occupants in the tent, the phaser rife and the hand phaser both deactivated, their ready lights going off. On the Enterprise the night shift were just making ready to hand over to the alpha shift. The Ensign at Tactical frowned at her console and gently called the Officer of the Watch. “Sir? I’ve just lost contact with Captain Picard’s campsite.” The Lieutenant in the Command chair swivelled around and cocked her head. “What do you mean?” The Ensign shrugged. “Well as you know we can’t scan the area, but we’ve been keeping a constant lock and open communications with the area within the pattern enhancers. We just lost our lock and the channel is closed.” The Lieutenant stood, frowning. “Why?” The Ensign lifted her hands. “I don’t know Sir. Should we call Commander Riker?” Scratching her head, the Lieutenant sighed. “No, he’ll be up here soon enough. Try to find out why we lost the lock and tell me immediately if we regain it.” “Aye Sir.” The Lieutenant regained her seat and grimaced. “Oh God I hope I’m doing the right thing.” The aliens moved confidently around the campsite, stopping by the fire to sift through the cooling ashes. As they moved closer to the tent the leader held up a clawed hand. In silence the group stopped while the leader took something from a cloth bag at its waist. The instrument it removed was glowing and humming very quietly. The creature held the device in an extended arm and swept it from side to side. Having completed its scan, the alien read the results then grunted softly. As one, the creatures withdrew, melting back into the bush until they stood over the sand circles. The circles glowed and the beings dematerialised, the sand’s glow diminishing until it was once again normal. In the pinking light of dawn, birdsong began. Just as Will strode onto the Bridge to begin the day shift, the young Ensign at Tactical called to the Lieutenant on duty. “Sir? We’ve re-established contact with the surface.” Before the Lieutenant could respond, Will took his position in front of the Command Chair and, keeping his voice even and his anxiety in check, he asked, “What’s been going on Lieutenant?” The woman stood abruptly, almost quivering at attention. She swallowed to wet her dry mouth and took a deep breath. “Sir! Half an hour ago we lost contact with the pattern enhancers and communications went down with Captain Picard’s campsite. Contact has now been restored.” Will’s gimlet-like blue eyes bored into the hapless Lieutenant then glanced up at Tactical. “Do we know why?” “No Sir.” The big First Officer folded his arms and lowered his chin. “Why wasn’t I informed?” At that the Lieutenant blanched. “I…I thought we’d try to re-establish contact first Sir.” Will allowed a very uncomfortable silence while he stared at his subordinate. He kept his voice quiet but it was laced with anger. “And while we were out of contact, did you give any thought to the safety of Captain Picard and his son?” Swallowing convulsively, the Lieutenant shook her head. “No Sir…ah…yes Sir. Sir I thought it was just a glitch.” Will maintained the glare for a few moments more before raising his head and calling. “Bridge to Shuttle bay two. “Shuttle Bay two. Ensign Delonghi.” “Ensign this is Commander Riker. Ready a shuttle for immediate launch.” “Aye Sir.” Will turned his attention to the new officer at tactical. “Ensign I want you to hail the Captain and keep at it until he answers.” “Yes Commander.” To the Lieutenant he said, “I will wait twenty minutes. If we haven’t heard from the Captain in that time, you will accompany me down to the surface to make sure he’s all right. In the meantime you will stay here on the Bridge.” The trembling Lieutenant nodded nervously and left the Command well to stand to one side, out of the way. Her prayers for her Captain’s well being left her at a furious rate. Tobias woke with a full bladder. He groaned softly and rolled over, squinting at his sleeping father. With a snort of resignation, the lad opened his sleeping bag and, shivering, pulled on his trousers. Then, barefooted and bare chested, he left the tent and went to the nearest tree; ignoring the sanitary unit his father had set up nearby. Once he was again comfortable he turned to go back to his bed when he saw a blinking light within the pattern enhancers. He wandered over to see the communication device activated. With a frown he went to the tent, entered and gently shook his father’s shoulder. “Father wake up.” Instantly awake, Jean-Luc rolled over and spoke, his voice gruff with sleep. “What is it? Is everything all right?” “Yes, but I’ve just been outside and the communication unit is blinking.” Momentarily closing his eyes, the Captain unzipped his sleeping bag and got up, turning his back so his son wouldn’t see his tumescence. He slipped on his trousers and shirt and left the tent in a sour mood. He entered the area of enhancement and activated the unit. “Picard here.” Will’s voice clearly showed his relief. “Captain it’s good to hear from you. Are you and Tobias all right Sir?” Jean-Luc’s voice contained his ire. “Why wouldn’t we be?” Will took a deep breath and explained. “Captain we lost contact with you for about half an hour. I was about to come down in a shuttle to see that you were all right.” Taking a deep breath to quell his annoyance, Jean-Luc modulated his voice. “I can assure you there’s no need Number One. Tobias and I are fine.” “Glad to hear it Sir. Can you tell me why we lost contact?” Giving the campsite a perfunctory look, Jean-Luc shrugged. “I don’t know, I can’t see anything amiss Commander. I will take a closer look once I’m properly dressed and I have eaten my breakfast.” Hearing the note of irritation in his CO’s voice, Will decided to take the matter no further. “Very well Captain, we’ll be waiting to hear from you, Enterprise out.” Despite what Jean-Luc had told his Exec, he nonetheless took a quick tour of the campsite, careful where he placed his bare feet. He found nothing unusual and returned to the tent, his thoughts of going back to bed ruined by the sight of his son…dressed and obviously hungry. “What’s for breakfast?” With a sigh of capitulation, Jean-Luc sat on his bed and pulled on his socks and boots. He then buttoned and tucked in his shirt before donning a thick jumper. All the while he refused to answer the question, amused to watch his son’s exasperation. Eventually he stood and folded his arms across his broad chest. “Well let’s see. We can have pancakes with syrup, bacon and eggs with toast, cereal or fruit.” Tobias didn’t hesitate. “Okay, I want the pancakes with syrup, toast, cereal and fruit.” Jean-Luc remained motionless, one eyebrow raised. Tobias frowned up at him then his face cleared. “Oh! Please.” Giving a curt nod, Jean-Luc jerked his thumb at the tent door. “All right, you get the fire going and I’ll scare up the food.” The boy was out the door in a flash. Jean-Luc chuckled to himself as he made his preparations. Beverly waltzed into Sick Bay feeling inordinately happy. She was humming to herself and earning grins from the staff she passed…that was until she was met by Selar. The Vulcan blocked her path to her office and raised a PADD. Beverly came to a stop and smiled at her Second in Command. “Yes?” “We haven’t finished your exam Doctor. There was the question of birth control and I have not yet completed my work up.” Beverly pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to hang on to her good mood. “Selar…” The stoic woman shook her head. “No Doctor Crusher. As senior officers it is incumbent upon us to set an example to the other ranks. Please go to a bio bed so I can complete my exam.” Deciding it was easier to give in than fight a losing battle, Beverly gritted her teeth and acquiesced. Resisting the urge to fidget, she waited impatiently for the scan to be completed. All went according to plan until Selar paused and repeated a scan. Beverly was about to ask what was wrong when the Vulcan gave her a look of utter disbelief. “Doctor Crusher have you been taking precautions?” Beverly frowned. “Precautions? You mean birth control? Well…not exactly, but we have been careful.” Handing Beverly the tricorder, Selar muttered, “Not careful enough it would seem.” Upon reading the information Beverly blanched, her voice reduced to an incredulous whisper. “No…it can’t be!” Selar tilted her head. “Do you wish me to repeat the scan?” Looking up wide eyed, Beverly gaped. “What?” Selar repeated the question and Beverly shook her head. “Not unless you can change the outcome.” Selar’s next query made Beverly grimace. “Do you want me to terminate the pregnancy?” “No…I need to speak with the Captain.” The Vulcan nodded. “Very well, you have ample time; you are only hours into the conception…a day at the most.” Nodding mutely Beverly’s mind raced. “Oh Goddam it! How the hell do I tell him about this? Shit!” She slowly slid off the bio bed and wandered to her office, closing the door and opaquing the windows. Her staff wondered what was going on. Beverly was still in a brown study when a call came through from the Bridge. “Riker to Crusher.” Snapping out of her fugue, Beverly responded. “Crusher here.” “Beverly we have a call for you from the Captain.” Her heart fluttered and she swallowed to wet her suddenly dry mouth. “Okay Will, send it down here please.” As she heard his mellifluous voice, butterflies took flight in her stomach. “Good morning mon coeur.” Keeping her voice steady with difficulty, she answered, “Good morning Jean-Luc. How are my intrepid campers?” He hesitated ever so slightly before he replied. “Oh we’re fine. We’ve just had breakfast and Tobias is washing the dishes.” Beverly chuckled. “Child labour eh? I’m pretty sure there’s a law against that.” Jean-Luc returned her chuckle with one of his own. “You may be right but if I’m going to cook, the least he can do is wash the dishes. I’m going to dry them after all.” Beverly’s laughter was a little forced and Jean-Luc heard it. His voice showed his concern. “Beverly…is everything all right?” Grimacing silently and mentally cursing her lapse, Beverly forced a sunny smile. “Of course everything’s okay Jean-Luc…why do you ask?” He sounded wary and unconvinced when he answered. “Because you don’t sound right. What is it?” Scrambling for a reply he’d believe, Beverly closed her eyes and crossed her fingers. “Well…I am missing you…terribly.” It wasn’t a lie and she hoped he wouldn’t question her further. She wanted to talk to him about the pregnancy, but not over the comm. system. She heard him sigh and smiled with relief. “I miss you too. My bed is a very lonely place without you.” The Doctor’s chuckle made Jean-Luc grin. “Oh really? As I recall, you’re sleeping in a field cot. Not much room there my love…in fact they’re built for one occupant only.” His voice deepened, the sensuality inherent in it made Beverly blush. “We could make do.” Fanning herself with her hands, Beverly gently admonished her lover. “Stop that! It’s bad enough we’re separated without you making it worse. Behave yourself.” The amusement in Jean-Luc’s voice lightened Beverly’s heart. “Very well mon amour. I intend to call you tomorrow morning but if I don’t, don’t be concerned. I would rather not be tied to any schedules as Tobias and I may go off exploring and stay out over night.” Worry flashed across Beverly’s mind, but she hid it well. “Okay Jean-Luc. Take care my love…I miss you.” “And I you. Je t’aime.” As the channel closed Beverly’s smile faded and she placed her elbows on her desk, settling her head in her hands and closing her eyes. “Bloody hell…what a mess!” Having finished cleaning up after breakfast, Jean-Luc got his tricorder and called up the topographical map of the area. Together, father and son consulted the device while they worked out where they wanted to go. Jean-Luc allowed Tobias to make all the suggestions, opting instead to play devil’s advocate. “What about the sea father? The waterfall would be ace!” Nodding thoughtfully, Jean-Luc squinted at the map. “Well we can get above the falls no problem, but if you want to go upstream to the upper level, we probably wouldn’t have enough time. As it is we'll be gone all day.” The lad frowned. “Yes but if we can get down to the beach I can collect some more specimens.” The Captain raised his eyebrows. “You think there will be different rocks down there?” Tobias nodded enthusiastically. “Oh yes! Often the inland rock strata dives down at the shore allowing the sub-marine strata to rise up in outcroppings. Of course it depends on how this land developed but I’m hoping that’s the case.” Casting a glance at his chronometer, Jean-Luc nodded. “How about this? We go to the top of the falls then work our way back upstream to the upper level. Then tomorrow we make the beach our goal.” Tobias considered this and nodded. “All right.” “Good. Help me make some sandwiches and coffee and we’ll be on our way.” Three hours later they were perched at the edge of the falls. Thirty-seven metres below them mist rose as the cascading water poured in a rushing torrent into the catching pool. Beyond the haze of mist the river could be seen wending its way into the sea, the surf a confused melange as the current forced its way into the waves. The two Humans had to yell to be heard over the roar. “Wow…this is so cool!” Jean-Luc grinned and nodded. “Indeed it is!” Tobias reached for the tricorder and gaped. “Almost forty metres!” Jean-Luc nodded again as Tobias yelled, “Let’s throw something in and watch it go over!” The Captain looked behind him and spotted an old fallen branch. Gesturing to his son, the boy nodded enthusiastically and joined his father in dragging the rotted wood to the river’s edge. With a heave they threw it into the water and Jean-Luc had to grab the lad’s jumper lest he get too close to the edge. The current picked up the branch and it turned lazily as it accelerated towards the lip. With abrupt suddenness the top half went over, causing the back half to rear up before it too disappeared over the edge. Tobias whooped with delight, his eyes shining with happiness. Using hand gestures, Jean-Luc coaxed his son away from the edge to where they could talk normally. “That was ace!” “Yes it was. We can come back tomorrow but if we want to make the upper level we should get going.” The boy nodded seriously. “Okay. When’s lunch?” Suppressing a sigh, Jean-Luc replied, “I thought we could stop back upstream a bit, where the river is quieter.” “Okay, let’s go.” Utilising the faint path that followed the river, they set off and had only gone about ten metres when Jean-Luc suddenly stopped in his tracks. Tobias went on a while before he realised his father wasn’t with him. Trotting back to the man he asked, “What’s up?” With a deep frown, Jean-Luc was shaking the tricorder. “This tricorder has gone off line.” The lad held out his hand. “Show me.” Jean-Luc reluctantly handed his son the device and waited as the boy fiddled with it. Upon giving it back to his father, Tobias announced, “Dead as a door nail.” Speaking almost to himself, Jean-Luc muttered, “Now why the devil did that happen?” Not realising the question wasn’t directed at him, Tobias answered. “I don’t know. Do we have any other technology with us?” Jean-Luc looked up and frowned. “Only the two small phasers. I left the rifle at camp.” Tobias shrugged. “Well are they active?” With a dip of his shoulder, Jean-Luc unslung the backpack he had. He opened the flap and removed the mark two hand phaser. The standby light was extinguished. He tried to activate the weapon but it remained unresponsive. Grunting in annoyance, he shoved his hand in his pocket and withdrew his personal phaser. It too was inactive. Now completely nonplussed, Jean-Luc scratched his head. “I can’t explain this. As far as we knew the only area where technology wouldn’t function was at the ruins. This shouldn’t be happening here.” Tobias shrugged again. “Well maybe if we keep walking it might come back.” With little option but to agree, Jean-Luc pocketed his personal phaser but kept the hand weapon out as he shouldered the backpack. With one eye on the dead tricorder and the other on the standby light on the phaser, Jean-Luc followed his son, his mind churning with unsettled thoughts. An hour later they found a very pretty bend in the river where there were shallows to explore. With the sun high in the sky it was quite hot and both father and son were stripped to the waist and barefooted. They were sat at the river’s edge eating some sandwiches when the tricorder suddenly came to life. Jean-Luc snatched it up and swept it in an arc, impatiently waiting while it scanned the immediate area. Tobias watched his father silently, knowing the man had been significantly worried. With a sigh Jean-Luc looked up and smiled. Tobias grinned. “Everything okay?” With a nod, Jean-Luc pointed at the water. We should’ve brought your rod. There’s aquatic life in there quite like fish. He saw his son’s face cloud and he frowned. “Tobias...what is it?” The lad picked up a leaf and set it gently on the water, staring as the sluggish current bore it away. His voice was soft. “I don’t like killing things.” Jean-Luc absorbed that and allowed his son the time to collect himself. When he thought it prudent, Jean-Luc said, “That’s quite all right you know. I don’t like killing things either.” Tobias looked up in surprise. “You don’t?” Jean-Luc shook his head. “No. My elder brother Robert used to tease me about it. He liked to shoot foxes and fish; sometimes he helped our father eradicate pest species of birds that attacked the grapes. I never, not once helped them. I just couldn’t bring myself to kill another living thing.” Tobias shook his head. “But father…you’re a Captain of a Starship…you must have…” Lifting his head, Jean-Luc sniffed and scowled. “Oh yes, I’ve done my fair share of killing.” Seeing the disgust and sadness on his father’s face, Tobias decided to change to subject. “Do you like swimming?” Somewhat surprised by the non sequitur, Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes as a matter of fact I do.” “Then let’s go in for a swim.” As he spoke, the lad stood and stripped off his remaining clothes. He was in the water up to his knees before his father reacted. Jean-Luc shook his head and stood, doffing his clothing somewhat reluctantly. “I bet it’s cold.” Tobias couldn’t stop his teeth from chattering. “Yes but it’s still fun.” Before he lost his nerve, Jean-Luc strode into the water and dived in. As he came up for air his son grabbed his shoulders and pushed. The Captain allowed the boy to dunk him before rising and gripping the lad around the waist. He rose quickly and tossed Tobias in the air, laughing as the lad squealed in delight. They only stayed in the water ten minutes…it was freezing cold. Soon on the bank dressed again, sunning themselves and sipping a hot coffee, Tobias looked sideways at his father. “You’ve got whiskers.” Jean-Luc absently ran a hand over his stubbled jaw, grunting softly. “I didn’t shave this morning.” “Are you going to grow a beard?” The Captain shrugged. “I don’t know.” They sat in silence for a while before Tobias said, “When I grow whiskers I’m going to have a moustache.” With a raised eyebrow, Jean-Luc asked, “Why?” “’Cause I think they’re cool.” Pulling his mouth down at the corners and lifting his eyebrows, Jean-Luc nodded pensively. “Fair enough.” Twenty minutes later they were on their way again. They bypassed their camp and made good progress in renegotiating the climb to the top of the escarpment. They went further upstream before Jean-Luc cautioned his son about the dwindling daylight hours. Somewhat reluctantly the two made their way back to camp and reached it just on dusk. Dropping the backpack at the tent door, Jean-Luc ducked inside and soon emerged with some silver packages. While Tobias performed his, by now, established task of lighting the fire, his father prepared a quick meal of dehydrated meat and vegetables. It was soon reconstituted and heated and the tired two ate within the glow of the camp lights. After they had finished and cleaned up, Jean-Luc smiled to himself in anticipation. In a soft voice he asked his son, “Tobias…have you ever seen a phaser rifle fired at night?” The lad’s head snapped up, his mouth agape. “No father.” “Would you like to?” Jean-Luc could barely see the vigorous nodding in the dim light. Chuckling, he rose to his feet, entered the tent and soon re-emerged with the rifle in his hands. He beckoned to the boy to stand beside him. “Now we need some more wood and I’ve been eyeing off the old dead tree over there. If we choose the correct setting, we can safely blast that tree into pieces, thereby affording us our firewood. What do you think?” Tobias’s voice dropped to a hushed whisper. “Can I fire it?” Seeming to keep his attention on the weapon, Jean-Luc smiled in the darkness. “Tell you what. I’ll make the first two hits and you can blast whatever’s left. How’s that?” His son’s reply was a single word. “Cool!” Having set the required intensity, Jean-Luc activated the light over the barrel, aimed the rifle and depressed the trigger. A bolt of blue energy streaked from the weapon and struck the tree in an explosive detonation. In the glare of the light, the entire top half of the old tree shattered and fell, the timber raining down around the remains. The second shot sheared off the trunk, again shattering the wood. The Captain lowered the weapon and squinted in the darkness at the two metre stump that was left. Turning to his son, he offered the rifle. “Think you’re up to it?” In silence the boy nodded solemnly, having been suitably impressed by the weapon’s power. With a little help from his father, he nestled the butt into his shoulder and took aim down the barrel. Jean-Luc’s steady low voice calmed his racing heart. “Now…take a deep breath and as you let it out, gently depress the trigger.” As the light of the weapon began to waver on the target, Tobias fired. He hit the stump a glancing blow but it was enough to destroy what was left of the tree. When the dust had settled there was little remaining. Retrieving a palm beacon, Jean-Luc led his son over to the debris and grunted in satisfaction. “This should keep us in wood for days.” Very soon they had a very healthy stack of wood near the fire and a cheery blaze going to ward off the coldness of the night. They stayed until the fire died down then retired for the night, tired and happy. They were asleep quickly and didn’t se the lights go off and the sands circles begin to glow. For the eighth time in ten minutes, Beverly turned over and sighed. Her stomach was upset and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t find a comfortable position to sleep in. Eventually giving in to the inevitable, the Doctor got up and padded barefoot into the living area, reaching the replicator without the use of any lights. She ordered her favourite sleep toddy but as soon as the steam rose to her nostrils, her stomach heaved. She shoved the drink back into the replicator, spilling the contents and burning her hand, but that was the least of her worries. She dashed for the bathroom, unwilling to open her mouth to call for lights in case she vomited. In the darkness she tripped over her shoes and fell headlong on the floor, banging her head on the opening bathroom door. Rising unsteadily to her feet, she lurched into the bathroom only to suffer the upheaval of her stomach before she made it to the toilet. Ten minutes later she was on her knees, weakly gripping the toilet bowl. “Oh Christ!...lights.” She squinted in the bright light and slowly turned her head. Upon seeing the mess on the floor and down the front of her nightie, she groaned softly and rose, twisting her body so she could sit on the toilet seat. “Not again…God I went through bloody months of this with Wesley.” It took forty-five minutes for the bedraggled woman to clean the bathroom and take a cleansing shower. Feeling wretched and wrung out, she went into the bedroom naked and slipped on some clean briefs and one of Jean-Luc’s tee shirts. She crawled into the bed and grimaced at the taste of peppermint mouthwash and the aftertaste of bile. Gathering the shirt in her hands, she lifted the material to her nose and tentatively sniffed. It was with great relief that nothing happened except a feeling of comfort that settled on her as she smelled the lingering scent of her mate. She closed her eyes and sighed. “Are you asleep now my love?” With thoughts of her lover in mind, she drifted off to sleep. On the Bridge the night watch went about their duties with a minimum of fuss. With the ship in orbit there was little to do and the Lieutenant on duty was restless in the Command chair, her deepest fantasy of assuming command in a crisis playing through her mind. The soft voice of the Ensign at Tactical interrupted her musings. “Sir? I’ve lost contact with Captain Picard’s campsite again.” This time the woman didn’t hesitate. She lifted her head and intoned, “Bridge to Riker.” The sleepy voice that answered would’ve made the Lieutenant smile, but she resisted the urge. “Riker here.” “Commander we have lost contact with Captain Picard’s campsite again.” “Do we know why?” “No Sir.” “What time is it at the site?” “Oh two eighteen Sir.” “Okay. Monitor the situation and if you can’t re-establish contact in one hour call me again.” “Aye Sir. Bridge out.” The Lieutenant took a large breath and spoke quietly to Tactical. “You heard the man. Keep an eye on the site and try to figure out why we lost contact.” The Ensign smiled in the subdued lighting. “Yes Sir.” Regaining her seat; the Lieutenant stared at the viewscreen. Sotto voce she said, “Sweet dreams Captain.” The dark red carapace on the leader glowed softly in the dwindling light of the fire. It stood staring at the charred and jagged remains of the tree, its instrument scanning the wood residue. Upon studying the results of the scan, the leader turned and looked at the tent. With a soft sibilant hiss, it stepped closer, causing the fifteen members of its group to move in, surrounding the structure. In the gentle night breeze an undercurrent of hissing could be heard, the volume slowly increasing. As the sound grew, the hard coverings of the aliens began to shimmer, strobing softly. As the tension grew the leader stepped back and made a gesture with a sinewy arm. Immediately there was silence as all heads turned. With a curt hand signal the group withdrew into the bush and took position over the sand circles. In seconds they were gone. Jean-Luc turned over, his eyes snapping open. Not knowing what had awakened him, he lay silently listening to the sounds around the campsite. Although the sound of the waterfall was dominant, he perceived the breeze moving through the canopy and the occasional rustle of a nocturnal animal as it moved nearby. He sighed and tried to settle but the nagging feeling of disquiet persisted. With a soft snort he unzipped his sleeping bag and, clad only in his briefs, exited the tent with a palm beacon, sweeping the light in a wide arc around the campsite. Finding nothing amiss, he carefully negotiated his way to the edge of the bush, shining the light into the thickening growth. The inky night seemed to swallow and extinguish the light only metres into the trees. Frustrated by his inability to penetrate the blackness, the Captain sighed in resignation and turned towards the tent. It was then he saw the communication device blinking. He frowned in confusion…why would the ship wish to contact him at this ungodly hour? He was still shaking his head as he wandered over to the pattern enhancers and activated the unit. “Picard here.” The voice that answered him was startled, obviously not anticipating his contact. “Oh Captain…ah…this is Lieutenant Symonds….on the Enterprise.” Growing mildly irritated, Jean-Luc gritted his teeth. “I am aware you are on the ship Lieutenant. Why have you called? It’s…” Realising he had no way to accurately determine the time in his present state of undress, Jean-Luc growled the remaining words. “Very early in the morning.” The Lieutenant was reduced to stammering. “Ah…yyes CCaptain. We…we lost contact with your ccampsite Sir. The hail was automatic Captain…we’ve been trying to find out why we lost contact.” Pinching the Bridge of his nose and shivering slightly in the cold night air, Jean-Luc sighed. “Look Lieutenant we know there are anomalous readings coming from different areas of this entire site…perhaps you could take a more…lenient view and simply wait until you re-establish contact without panicking so much.” “Yes Captain…but Commander Riker said…” Jean-Luc took a deep calming breath. “Commander Riker is very diligent, Lieutenant and he will always do his job with exemplary fervour, as I know you would, but under these circumstances I think we can be a little more relaxed. If you lose contact again just wait. There’s no need to disturb the Commander, I’m sure these glitches are transitory in nature.” Feeling comforted by her Captain’s confident words, the Lieutenant nodded. “Very well Captain. Sleep well Sir.” Jean-Luc couldn’t help but smile. “Thank you Lieutenant. Picard out.” With one final look around the camp, Jean-Luc went back to bed, but it was a long time before sleep claimed him. Several hours later, as dawn glimmered over the horizon, twenty four aliens shimmered into existence over the sand circles. In their clawed hands they held weapons of various kinds, the dominant one being a compact crossbow-like device. As they approached the camp the lights went out and the pattern enhancers deactivated. The aliens took up position around the tent in an arc and the leader stepped forwards and lifted its head, emitting a loud buzzing. Jean-Luc started awake and lifted his head, blinking owlishly. “What the devil is that?” Quickly exiting his bed, he pulled on his trousers and, bare chested and barefooted he picked up the phaser rifle, opened the tent and stepped outside. What he saw made him come to a complete halt. He stood motionless in the dim light as his eyes fed him the image of many alien beings surrounding his camp. Keeping his weapon lowered, he held up his free hand and said quietly, “We mean no harm.” Behind him he heard the tent open as his son, disturbed by the buzzing, came out to see what his father was doing. Jean-Luc kept his attention on the nearest alien and said softly, “Stand very still Tobias and say nothing.” The young boy came closer to his father to stand beside him and gently grabbed the waistband of his trousers. Jean-Luc hazarded a glance down at the boy and saw that he had put his pants and shirt on, but he was barefoot. The buzzing stopped and the aliens silently started to move. They formed an arc around the camp, leaving only one avenue of retreat. Back towards the cliff. Jean-Luc again attempted to communicate. “I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard. I come in peace.” The closest alien made a subtle gesture and ten beings moved closer, each raising their weapons. In response Jean-Luc lifted the phaser rifle only to see it was deactivated. He surreptitiously pressed the power switch but nothing happened. With a quick glance he looked over at the pattern enhancers to see them inoperable. In a quiet low voice he said, “Stand behind me Tobias.” The boy moved quickly, his slight trembling felt by his father through the small hand that gripped his trousers. Again the Captain attempted to diffuse the growing tension. “If you wish we will leave.” At a sharp high-pitched squeal, four bolts were fired. They all struck Jean-Luc, one in his right shoulder, one under the ribs on the right side, one just to the left of his navel and the final one low in his belly. He staggered backwards, flinging his rifle to one side as he turned and scooped up his son. Ignoring the pain of his injuries he began to run towards the river. A bolt imbedded in his left shoulder joint and another struck him midway down his back on the right side but the one that pierced him under his left buttock severed the sciatic nerve, rendering the entire leg useless. He fell, sprawling on the ground and driving the bolts in the front of his body deeper into his flesh. Tobias yelped as he hit the dirt but had little time to gather his wits as his father staggered to his feet, picked him up and hobbled doggedly towards the cliff. Jean-Luc cast one final look over his shoulder just as another bolt buried itself into his back. With a cry of pain and desperation he tightened his grip on his son and jumped. They fell the eight metres into the fast-flowing river and came up spluttering and gasping, trying to catch their breath in the freezing water. The strong current took them and before long they were whisked over the rapids at the base of the falls. Jean-Luc held his son to his body calling to him, “Hold on to me, I’ll try to get us to the bank.” It was with dread that Jean-Luc realised he had little command of his arms. There was a bolt wedged into the left shoulder joint and his right shoulder wasn’t working properly either and with only one functioning leg, he found he lacked the power to overcome the strength of the current. With little option but to ride the water downstream, he kept his eyes glues to the banks, looking for areas of slack water he might be able to reach. Travelling at a brisk ten kilometres an hour, they soon passed the place where the previous day they had swum. The cold was pervading Jean-Luc’s body as he felt his son’s grip begin to fail. He looked down at the boy and gasped at his bluish hue, he tried to wrap his arms around the lad with little success. Instead he shouted, “Tobias hold on to me! Get your body as close to mine as you can! Wrap your arms and legs around me!” Tobias did as best he could but Jean-Luc could tell the boy’s strength was rapidly waning. Tobias looked up at his father and even though he was saturated, Jean-Luc could see tears steaming down his son’s face. With his teeth chattering he said, “Father…” In desperation Jean-Luc looked frantically around him spotting, at the very last moment, a downed tree jutting out into the river. It had fallen from high up on the bank and, being completely uprooted, had slid down into the water where the current had swept it on an angle to the bank. Struggling enormously, Jean-Luc managed to guide them slowly towards the tantalisingly close tips of the upper branches. He aligned their trajectory and kicked his good leg for all it was worth. It was just enough. They passed within reach and the Captain grabbed a handful of twigs and leaves, pulling with all his diminished strength. As they were pulled closer within the foliage, the added weight was too much for the tree, in a ponderously slow move, the tenuous connection to the bank was broken and the base of the tree slipped into the water. As the canopy acted as a drogue, the current caught the mass and turned it slowly as it gradually accelerated. Jean-Luc snarled in frustration but kept making for the trunk, pushing through the foliage, all the while keeping an eye on his son. Tobias has stopped shivering and his mouth was slack although he maintained a weak grip on his father. Jean-Luc made it through to the trunk and struggled to lift his son onto the wood. “Tobias! Help me!” The boy started and lifted his head, the confusion in his eyes plain to see. Jean-Luc shouted, “Help me get you onto this trunk!” In slow motion Tobias turned to look at the tree and seemed to struggle to understand his father’s plea. As he let go of the man what little warmth he was getting disappeared and he gasped. “Father…” Putting his considerable pain out of his mind, Jean-Luc grabbed the back of Tobias’s collar and heaved for all he was worth. Something in his shoulder parted and he cried out in agony but he persisted until Tobias was laying face down over the trunk. Jean-Luc hitched himself up and joined his son, rolling onto his side to avoid pushing the bolts any further into his ravaged body. He lifted his son’s head and called to him. “Tobias try to stay awake!” As the Captain tried desperately to think of a way to warm his son, his attention was drawn back to the river. In the distance he saw the rising mist of the main waterfall. “Mon Dieu! Non!” Frantically looking left and right to see if he could turn the tree, he realised the water was accelerating. He slipped back into the water and kicked furiously with his good leg but it was a futile effort. With silent, deadly efficiency, the tree was inexorably drawn to the lip. Jean-Luc, with a cry of anguish, grabbed his son and pulled him back into the water. He placed his good foot against the trunk and pushed off as hard as he could. He was struggling vainly to put some distance between the tree and their bodies when they went over the edge. The drop was interminable. In a hellish world of cacophonous sound and tumultuous water they dropped like stones. The impact at the bottom was hard, Jean-Luc’s head struck something and he knew no more. His son’s body floated to the surface, free of his father’s protective embrace. The Ensign at Tactical was just handing her station to the day shift officer when she grimaced. She looked up to see Commander Riker relieving the Lieutenant of her watch and coughed gently to get their attention. “Commander? The pattern enhancers at Captain Picard’s campsite just went down again Sir.” Will scowled and was about to issue orders when Lieutenant Symonds held up a hand. “Sir…if I may…Captain Picard contacted us early this morning. He told us that as this seems to be an ongoing problem and that it would be best to ignore it.” Will frowned. “He said that?” “Yes Sir.” The big man scratched his whiskery cheek. “In the last two instances of this happening, how long does it usually last?” Symonds glanced at the Ensign. The young woman nodded and consulted her console. “No more than fifteen minutes Sir.” Will grunted. “Okay we wait a quarter of an hour. If we can’t re-establish communications by then we take further steps. I have the Bridge Lieutenant.” It was with some relief that the woman replied, “Aye Commander.” Fifteen minutes later Data turned in his seat at the Con and said quietly, “Fifteen minutes have elapsed Commander.” Will stood and stared at the new Ensign at Tactical. “Well?” “Nothing Sir, we’re still out of contact.” Will grunted but before he issued any further orders, Deanna stood and said quietly, “May I see you in private Sir?” Will frowned but gestured to the Ready Room. “Of course.” Once inside Jean-Luc’s office, Will went to the desk but didn’t sit. Instead he turned and asked, “What is it? Can you sense them?” Deanna shook her head. “No, I’ve been unable to feel them since they went down. No…what I wanted to say is…take it easy Will.” The big man’s eyes hardened and he was about to remonstrate with his lover but she stepped forward and took his hands. “Will, Captain Picard has taken this opportunity to spend some quiet, private time with his son…a boy who is deeply troubled. Leave them alone Will. Unless we have real proof that they’re in any danger my advice is to tread lightly. Give them this chance to get to know each other…without interference from us.” Will sighed and extricated his hands so he could rub his face. In a tired voice he responded. “I hear you Deanna but this is our Captain we’re talking about. My first duty is to protect him...at all costs and I can’t do that by sitting on my hands up here while we continually lose contact with his campsite. To do nothing would be negligent of me.” Deanna gently took one of his big hands and led him to the sofa where she encouraged him to sit. “Will put yourself in his shoes. Would you like a very protective First Officer breathing down your neck while you were trying to establish some sort of relationship with your son? All I’m saying is…be a little less…overbearing. He’s a grown man with years of experience. Let him set the pace. If he needs you, he’ll call.” Will grunted. “If he has communication capabilities.” Deanna sighed and was about to say more when they were hailed. “Commander Riker to the Bridge please.” Will stood and tugged down on his tunic, mirroring a habit the Captain had been unable to break, even though it was unnecessary with the new uniforms. “Coming?” Deanna summoned a smile and nodded. Together they strode out onto the Bridge. “Report.” “We have re-established contact with Captain Picard’s site Sir. Shall I hail him?” Will glanced at Deanna and sighed. “No I don’t think that will be necessary. Monitor the site and let me know if anything changes.” “Aye Sir.” Will sat, Deanna at his left and smiled, sending subliminally, “We’ll play it your way.” Beverly stood in front of the replicator, swallowing and steadying her breathing. She closed her eyes and quietly ordered, “Water, cold.” As the glass materialised, the Doctor opened her eyes and stared down at the liquid. “If I keep this down it’ll be a miracle.” She took the glass and lifted it to her mouth, closing her eyes again as she slowly drank. Having accomplished that, she stood still, waiting to see if it would stay in her stomach. After several minutes she gained enough confidence to tap her com badge. “Crusher to Selar.” The reply was instantaneous. “Selar here.” “Doctor would you please report to Captain Picard’s quarters…and bring a med kit?” “On my way. Selar out.” Taking a deep breath, Beverly moved gingerly to the sofa and slowly sat, keeping her breathing steady and regulated. The chime soon rang and Beverly called, “Come in.” Selar entered and went straight to her colleague. “Are you ill Doctor?” Beverly smiled wanly. “In a manner of speaking.” As she spoke, the Vulcan deployed a tricorder and scanned her. Beverly sat still and awaited the verdict. “Well?” Selar lifted one perfect eyebrow and tilted her head. “You are slightly dehydrated and you have not eaten since yesterday…noon. Why are you forgoing food and drink?” Beverly grimaced, the very thought of food making her already sour stomach lurch. “I am suffering hyper emesis. Any food and almost any drink causes vomiting. It is a symptom of my pregnancy.” Selar’s dark eyes widened. “But Doctor Crusher, you are barely pregnant. Why are these symptoms displaying themselves so early?” Beverly shrugged. “Damned if I know but it was the same when I was pregnant with my son. Almost from the first day I was as sick as a dog.” Selar actually frowned. “I was unaware dogs became sick during pregnancy.” With a chuckle, Beverly flapped one hand. “They don’t…it’s an old Earth saying.” Selar’s face clearly showed her disdain for Human adages. “Your first pregnancy was many years ago. If you will accompany me to Sick Bay for tests I am confident I can devise a suitable treatment to alleviate your symptoms.” Beverly sighed and nodded slowly. “Agreed but you’ll have to give me an anti-emetic because without it I can’t make it.” The hiss of the hypospray was loud in the otherwise quiet room. “Thank you.” Tobias became aware of his surroundings slowly. His back and head hurt, he was shivering violently and he was draped face down over a large rock, the overhead sun’s warming rays only barely penetrating the clouds of spray at the base of the waterfall. He sat up slowly, tears streaming down his face. His small voice was only just audible over the roar of the water. “Father?” Unable to locate the man, the boy stood on shaky legs and peered across the pool. The tree was turning lazy circles and foam floated in messy bergs. It was his white upper body that gave him away. Caught in the upper foliage of the tree, Jean-Luc drifted on his back, his arms spread wide. Tobias yelled, “Father!” But he didn’t move. The tree moved sluggishly towards him and Tobias hurried to another rocky outcrop to get closer. When it appeared the tree was about to turn and float away, the youngster plunged into the water and swam to his father, grabbing his outstretched hand and pulling him to the shore. He made it to a low flat rock but was unable to drag his father fully onto it…he was just too heavy. The boy did, however, manage to get the man’s head and shoulders out of the water. Blood flowed freely from a terrible wound on the right side of Jean-Luc’s head as well as from the bolts protruding from his body. Tobias struggled and got his father onto his side. He patted the man’s bluish cheek, pleading in French, “Wake up...please…Papa…wake up.” Over the next ten minutes Tobias did everything he could think of to rouse his father, but the man remained unconscious. The boy’s eyes left his father’s face and travelled to his chest, the cruel bolts making him cry. “No…no…” He grabbed the bolt in Jean-Luc’s shoulder and tried to pull it out. It wouldn’t budge, the barbed head was driven deep into his flesh, but the pain caused the Captain to groan. Tobias, now sobbing with what he had to do, gripped the bolt again and pulled harder. Blood ran from the wound as the flesh rose around the bolt’s shaft. Jean-Luc’s groan became a yell and his left hand rose to his chest. In a ragged shout he pleaded, “Stop!” Tobias released the bolt and grabbed his father’s face in his hands. “Papa! Debout!” Jean-Luc groaned softly and said roughly, “I am awake.” Tobias collapsed next to his father, his sobs shaking his entire body. Jean-Luc opened his eyes and squinted in the diffused light. Panting slightly, Jean-Luc sought to reassure his son. “Hey…it’s all right, calm down.” Hiccuping with sobs, the boy stammered, “I…I thought…I thought you were dead!” Jean-Luc closed his eyes and grunted. “Well I’m not, now see if you can help me out of the water…it’s bloody cold.” When Tobias put his hands under Jean-Luc’s shoulders, the man groaned in agony. “NO!” The boy immediately withdrew his hands and yelped, “I’m sorry!” Jean-Luc managed to lift a hand to pat his son’s leg. “No…no it’s all right…just don’t touch me there, See if you can grab me around my chest.” Tobias had to wriggle one hand under his father but he managed and with a lot of effort, together they managed to get the Captain out of the water. Now Tobias had a clear view of all the bolts in Jean-Luc’s body. His subdued voice was trembling when he asked, “Do they hurt?” Jean-Luc grunted. “Like the devil. I’m going to try and stand up…can you help me?” Nodding silently, Tobias wrapped his arms around his father and lifted as the man struggled to his feet. As soon as he was upright, albeit on one leg, Jean-Luc groaned and grabbed his head. He swayed alarmingly and Tobias gripped his arm, saying with panic in his voice, “What is it?” Jean-Luc took a deep breath and tried to regain his control. He gripped his son’s hand and attempted to calm him. “It’s nothing…just a bit dizzy that’s all.” With blood flowing down his face, Jean-Luc tried to clear his blurry vision. He blinked rapidly and ignored the pounding headache that threatened to overwhelm him. When he felt the cold wet cloth at the wound on his head, he opened his eyes and smiled. “Thank you.” Tobias had taken off his shirt and was pressing it gently against his father’s head. Jean-Luc struggled to think clearly. “We need to find shelter. Can you see a way off these rocks…to the beach perhaps?” Several seconds passed before Tobias answered. “Yes I think so.” Summoning a smile, Jean-Luc nodded slowly. “Good. Now can you help me walk?” He felt the youngster come to his side and wrap and arm around his chest. Jean-Luc eased an arm over the boy’s shoulder and tried to spare him his weight, but as he took the first hop, he couldn’t help but use his son’s body to help balance. Tobias manfully bore his father’s weight and staggered a little as they made their way across the rocks towards the beach. They had travelled over eighty metres, resting often, before Jean-Luc had to stop all together. He collapsed onto the sand at the base of a small dune and rolled onto his side, trying to keep the bolts from touching the ground. He was feeling weak and nauseated and was in incredible pain. Tobias had insisted on tying his shirt around his father’s head but the blood had seeped through and trickled down the side of his face in several rivulets. His left foot was scraped and bleeding having been dragged along as his leg was completely useless. Tobias sat beside his father and took his hand. “Are you all right Papa?” The suffering man summoned a smile and gently squeezed the lad’s hand. “I’m doing all right…don’t worry.” Unable to support his weight on his arms, Jean-Luc eased himself down onto the sand and grimaced at something hard in his pocket. He hitched his hips enough to shift onto his buttock and said, “Tobias there’s something in my pocket I think we may need. Can you get it out?” Pleased at having something to do for his father, Tobias gently pushed his hand into the wet trouser pocket and withdrew Jean-Luc’s personal phaser. He watched as the man rolled back onto his side, then offered him the weapon. Jean-Luc shook his head and smiled. “No son…you take it, I can’t operate it. Press the switch…see if it activates.” Tobias studied the small weapon and found the activation button. He pressed it and three small green lights came on. He smiled at his father and nodded. “It works.” Jean-Luc sighed shallowly. “Good. Try and not use it unless you have to…its batteries aren’t as strong as a normal phaser.” Feeling very important, Tobias stuffed the weapon into his pocket, the hard lump bolstering his confidence. His attention was soon drawn back to his father. “Would you take your shirt and wash it in the sea? It’s full of blood.” Tobias gently untied his shirt and winced at the terrible wound that leaked blood. With a parting smile, he trotted down to the shore break and washed the shirt, making sure he brought the garment back sodden. With remarkable foresight, he held the shirt above the wound and wrung the material, squeezing an amount of sea water over the injury. Jean-Luc’s breath hissed between his teeth as the salty water entered the wound, but he was pleased with his son’s efforts. With the wound cleaner, Tobias had a good look at it and used the shirt to wipe away most of the gore. One more trip to the water had the shirt clean and Jean-Luc’s face wiped free of blood. Once the shirt was again tied around his head, Jean-Luc smiled his thanks and asked, “What does it look like?” Tobias grimaced and shook his head. “It’s horrible Papa. I could see bone and there is a bruise that’s spreading all over the side of your head.” Jean-Luc closed his eyes and swallowed, trying his best to quell his rising nausea. The insidious pounding in his head was wearing him down and his blurred vision made it that much harder to interact with his son. With an effort he kept his voice strong and even. “Can you see anywhere we can shelter?” The boy climbed to his feet and looked up and down the length of the beach. To his left he could see no further than the river, the mist from the waterfall and the spume from the surf mixed to occlude the view. To his right he could see perhaps three kilometres to a headland that jutted out into the sea. He could just see the back break smashing the base of the cliffs. In front of him small dunes grew larger before the land suddenly rose in oddly rounded hills, bare except for coastal grasses. He pointed to his right. “That way Papa. We might find shelter among the rocks.” Jean-Luc lifted his head, craning his neck and squinting. “How far?” The lad shrugged. “I don’t know…a few kilometres maybe.” Laying his head back on the sand, Jean-Luc sighed. “I don’t know if I can make it that far Tobias. If I could use both legs…perhaps, but as it is…” Sitting beside his father, Tobias gently touched the useless limb. “What’s wrong with it?” Jean-Luc’s eyes followed his son’s hand as his fingers rubbed the numb flesh through his trousers. “I’m not sure. The crossbow bolt under my buttock must have severed something. The whole leg is dead.” Tobias gave that some thought then said, “Shall I find you a stick to lean on?” With a gentle smile, Jean-Luc shook his head. “No I’m afraid that won’t help, both of my arms are incapacitated Tobias. I can barely put my arm across your shoulders.” Leaning over his father, Tobias inspected all of the bolts embedded in the man’s body. After some minutes he said, “They don’t bleed too much.” Jean-Luc smiled ruefully. “Thankfully no they don’t. I think as long as they stay where they are…undisturbed…I might be lucky and not bleed too much.” The boy frowned. “What about inside?” Jean-Luc frowned too. “You mean inside my body?” “Yes.” Unable to shrug, Jean-Luc instead pulled down the corners of his mouth. “Unknown but I would imagine there’s bleeding taking place. I can’t see how there wouldn’t be, especially with those bolts in my torso.” Tobias’s eyes filled with tears. “We need help Papa.” Lifting his hand a little, Jean-Luc sought to comfort his son. “I know Tobias and I’m sure someone will find us soon, but in the meantime I want you to find shelter. Without your shirt the sun will soon burn you.” Tobias sniffed and frowned at his father. “You too Papa. We should both find shelter.” Jean-Luc smiled. “No son…you go, I’ll be fine.” Tobias shook his head vehemently. “NO! I will not leave you!” “Tobias…” “NO! Either you come with me or I will stay here with you.” Jean-Luc tried to make his son see reason. “Tobias I can’t walk. It took us a very long time to get here from the waterfall and that wasn’t all that far. How long do you think it will take to go a few kilometres? And besides…you can’t bear my weight that long. We have to be sensible about this Tobias. You go and find shelter…I’ll be all right.” Tears welled in the boy’s eyes as he slowly shook his head. “I’m not leaving you…not now…not ever.” Both seeing and hearing the determination in the boy, Jean-Luc sighed with resignation. “Very well son, but it’s not going to be easy.” Tobias wiped his face and smiled. “We’ll make it Papa…I’ll help you.” Jean-Luc closed his eyes and began to summon the strength and courage he was going to need. Taking a deep breath, he lifted his hand. “Help me up.” With a struggle, Tobias helped his father to stand. The boy encircled his father’s chest with his arm and braced himself as Jean-Luc eased an arm over his shoulders. When the man spoke his voice was husky and very deep. “Ready?” With a nod, Jean-Luc swallowed and gritted his teeth; readying himself for the escalation of pain he knew was coming. “Well then…let’s proceed.” With a huge sigh of relief and a heartfelt smile, Beverly bowed her head. Selar consulted her tricorder and gave a curt nod. “Your enzymes have returned to normal. I take it you feel better?” Beverly nodded. “Indeed I do Doctor…thank you.” Selar handed her colleague a hypospray. “The medication is very mild and your body will tolerate it quite well. My prognosis is very optimistic provided you use the medication with efficacy.” Beverly hefted the hypospray, her mind mulling over the news. “Okay, but how often can I use it?” Selar inclined her head and clasped her hands behind her back. “As often as you need it, however it would not be advisable to exceed eight doses a day.” With a thoughtful nod, Beverly garnered a small smile. “So basically every time the nausea returns.” Selar nodded. “Yes. It is my hope that it would be several hours between doses.” Pursing her lips, Beverly asked, “Withholding period?” “No more than eight hours.” Beverly sighed. “So I should make it through the night?” Selar nodded. “Yes. Provided you inject just before you retire you should sleep undisturbed for at least eight hours.” Slipping off the bio bed, Beverly took a deep breath. “Well that all sounds terrific. Thank you again Doctor, I am in your debt.” With a look of forbearance, Selar gave a slight bow. “You are most welcome Doctor Crusher, but there is no debt, I am merely doing my job.” Beverly chuckled and stepped past the Vulcan, preparing to go to her office. “Believe me Selar there are many ways to do a job and most times the worst way is easiest.” Selar watched her boss as she walked across the room, her face a study in disbelief. “How illogical.” Will sat back and ran a hand over his short dark hair. Letting out a long breath, he shifted in his seat and frowned. Deanna, seated beside him, leaned over and said sotto voce, “What is it? You’re very tense.” He growled low in his throat and shifted again. “I don’t like not contacting the Captain.” Deanna sighed theatrically. “Will…” He held up a hand. “I know…it’s just that…after the last loss of contact I would just like to know he’s okay.” Deanna studied her lover for a few seconds before turning in her seat and asking quietly, “Tactical, what is that status of our situation regarding Captain Picard’s campsite?” The Ensign consulted her console and replied, “The pattern enhancers are activated Counsellor. We can hail the Captain if we wish.” Deanna turned back to Will and raised her eyebrows. “See? Everything’s all right.” The Commander scowled. “We don’t know that! Until we actually hear from the Captain we don’t know for sure that he’s all right.” Sighing again, Deanna strove to keep her irritation in check. “And just how do you intend to go about finding out? Hmm? Continually harass the Captain by hailing him at all hours just to set your mind at ease? Look Will he needs this time alone with his son. Leave him be.” Will slumped back in the Command Chair, his pout almost making Deanna giggle. The big man snorted and muttered, “I still don’t like it.” She gently patted his thigh. “Nevertheless you need to be patient. Captain Picard will contact us when he feels ready. Have faith my love.” Glaring darkly at the revolving planet below, Will sighed with resignation. Every ten metres the struggling pair stopped to catch their breath. Jean-Luc opted to stay upright, having found the effort involved in lying down only to struggle to his feet again pointless. As they stood gasping for air, Jean-Luc felt his stomach lurch. He let go of his son and fell to his knees, his wretched heaving bringing up a quantity of bloody water. Tobias knelt beside his father and rubbed his back. When Jean-Luc regained control he lifted his head and groaned in agony. Frightened, Tobias gripped his arm and whispered, “Papa why is there blood in your vomit?” Shaking his head Jean-Luc struggled to get his breath. As his panic grew, Tobias began to cry. “Papa please…will you be all right?” Eventually Jean-Luc managed to overcome the pain enough to answer his son. “It’s all right Tobias…I’m fine.” The boy looked incredulously at his father then stared pointedly at the bloody sand. With a deep sigh, Jean-Luc nodded. “Yes something inside me is bleeding but I assure you I’m all right now. Whatever it was, it has passed.” Tobias looked into his father’s eyes and the fear in the boy’s eyes made Jean-Luc’s heart swell. “But what if it happens again? What if it keeps on happening?” Summoning strength he didn’t know he possessed, Jean-Luc offered an encouraging smile. “Then we’ll deal with it. In the meantime, you’d better help me up. We can’t stay on the beach…I think the tide is coming in.” Sidetracked, Tobias looked at the shore break and frowned. His eyes tracked the passage of the waves up to the high tide mark then turned back to his father. “I think we will have room to walk Papa. The tide doesn’t come up too high.” Jean-Luc grinned. “Good. Now help me up please.” Once on his feet, Jean-Luc experienced a period of dizziness that almost buckled his knee. To cover it he gripped his son’s shoulder as hard a she could and murmured, “How much further do you think?” Tobias looked down the beach and studied the distance. “About another two kilometres…maybe less.” With his head pounding sickeningly, Jean-Luc’s smile was almost a grimace. “Well we’d best get going then.” They staggered off, the man leaning heavily on the boy. Three and a half hours later their slow progress was stopped by a swathe of closely packed broken shells. It went from the sea back up into the dunes and was about fifty metres wide. Tobias helped his father to lie and then picked up some of the shards and gave them to the man. Jean-Luc scowled as his thumb tested the sharpness of the broken edges. “By God…they’re razor sharp! How the hell are we going to cross that?” Tobias stared across the blindingly white mass and shrugged. “Maybe I can make a path.” “Jean-Luc shook his head. “It would be impossible Tobias…there’re millions of pieces, it would take too long.” “Then what are we going to do? We have to get across to reach the headland.” The Captain squinted in the glare and came to his decision. “Tobias take your shirt off my head.” “Why?” Resisting the urge to snap and make his request an order, Jean-Luc kept his tone gentle. “Just do it Tobias, I have an idea.” Deciding to obey his father, Tobias gently untied his shirt and inspected the wound before offering the shirt to the man. Jean-Luc smiled his thanks and asked, “How is it?” Tobias grimaced. “It still looks really bad, but it’s stopped bleeding.” Jean-Luc smiled but had to close his eyes as the glare from the shells was making his hideous headache worse. “That’s good. Now what I want you to do is tear the shirt in half.” Tobias’s voice took on a suspicious note. “Why?” With his patience wearing very thin, Jean-Luc only just curbed the urge to shout. “Because I want you to tie the halves around your feet.” Tobias thought about that and shook his head. “But what about your feet?” Jean-Luc took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Tobias I have only one functioning foot, I can’t even feel the other one. My foot will be fine. Please…cover your feet.” The boy shook his head again. “But Papa…” At the end of his tether, Jean-Luc shouted, “For God’s sake just do it will you!” Startled by the outburst Tobias complied and tore the shirt in half then hastily tied the remnants to his feet. Having regained control of himself, Jean-Luc said gently, “Thank you Tobias, now if you’ll help me up we can get through that obstacle.” It took over an hour and through it all Tobias remained silent, but his eyes kept drifting to his father’s feet, one dragging behind, sliced and gouged by the shells, the other deeply cut again and again as the man placed his weight upon it. As they rested every ten metres Jean-Luc stoically bore the pain, refusing to even look at his feet. When they finally reached the far side, Jean-Luc sank to the ground, trembling in pain. Tobias unwrapped his feet, seeing the fabric was sliced into tatters. He went to the water and soaked the material, returning to bathe his father’s feet. With horror he saw shards of shell embedded deeply in both feet. Jean-Luc tried to speak but his voice failed him. With tears in his eyes he pointed at his feet and Tobias said in a shaking voice, “Do you want me to pull them out?” All he could do was nod. Swallowing his queasiness, Tobias spent the next half an hour removing what he could of the embedded shards from Jean-Luc’s feet. When his son left him to wash his bloody hands and wet the remains of his shirt, Jean-Luc fisted his hands and tried to stop the sobs that rose in his throat. After Tobias had cleaned his feet, he gently wiped away his father’s tears then tied the tattered remnants of the shirt around his waist. They stayed where they were for twenty minutes while Jean-Luc tried to muster his waning strength. When he struggled to stand he knew he was fading fast, yet he doggedly pressed on. More for his son than for himself. The quiet of the Bridge was shattered by the Lieutenant at the aft science station. “Commander there is a new weather system moving towards the Captain’s campsite.” Will stood and faced aft. “What’s the prediction?” “It’s a cold front Sir, coming in off the sea. The temperature will drop dramatically; there will be storms, heavy rain and high winds.” “How long will it last?” “Approximately two full days Sir then it will improve markedly as a new high pressure system moves in.” Deanna stood and asked, “I take it Captain Picard took a fully integrated tent?” Will nodded. “Oh yes, it’s rated for storms and has full environmental controls. They’ll be quite comfortable…bored stiff, but safe, dry and warm.” “And he has alternative means to prepare food and drink?” Will nodded again. “Yep, the whole kit and caboodle.” Deanna gave a curt nod. “Then there’s no need to worry. Besides if they don’t like it they can call for a shuttle. Put it out of your mind Will.” The big man regained his seat and stared balefully at the planet. “I still don’t like it.” The afternoon was drawing to a close and with it the sun was being hidden by gathering dark clouds. The two Humans continued their struggle along the beach, their progress growing progressively slower as pain and weakness took its toll on both of them. With a strangled groan of agony, Jean-Luc fell and rolled onto his side his entire body shuddering under the onslaught of pain. Tobias knelt beside his father, his hands fisting in frustration. “Papa!” It took Jean-Luc several minutes to find the strength to speak. His voice now a ragged parody of its usual mellifluous self. “Tobias it will be dark soon, the weather is changing and I can’t go on. You must find shelter.” The boy squinted down the beach, the rising wind whipping up the sand. “It’s not that far now Papa…less than a kilometre. We can do it.” Panting in distress, Jean-Luc closed his eyes. “No son…we don’t even know if there’s shelter there. You must find somewhere…go…quickly before darkness and the weather close in.” Tobias shook his head, his eyes welling with tears. “But what about you?” The Captain tried to find a smile but failed. “You must forget about me Tobias and concentrate on yourself. Go…find somewhere to shelter until someone comes.” His voice cracked when Tobias spoke. “No! I won’t leave you Papa…I can’t!” “You must! There is no point in both of us staying here in the open Tobias. You…” The boy grabbed his father’s arm, the movement making Jean-Luc stifle a groan. “No! Maman left me and I couldn’t do anything about it. I’m not going to lose you too…not now that I’ve only just found you.” Jean-Luc’s eyes filled with tears, his own ragged voice breaking. “Tobias…my son…I have lived a very full life. It may be that now is my time…don’t make it worse by putting yourself in danger because of me. Live Tobias…grow up and become the man you were meant to be.” Tobias broke down and sobbed. “No Papa I want to stay with you.” Jean-Luc took his son’s hand and managed a smile. “Go Tobias…you’ll be fine. Please…go.” The boy stood and looked down the beach with uncertainty. Jean-Luc looked up at the boy and urged him on. “That’s it son…go and find somewhere to shelter.” Taking a few hesitant steps, Tobias glanced back at his father to see the man watching him with obvious love and pride. “Remember me Tobias.” Nodding mutely Tobias started to walk away, his faltering steps growing faster and faster until he broke into a run, sprinting down the beach, tears streaming down his cheeks. As the day drew to a close on the Enterprise, Beverly wandered through the corridors on her way to Jean-Luc’s quarters. Now feeling normal, she wistfully wondered what her lover was doing at that moment. “Thinking about dinner I bet.” With a smile, she realised she could now think about food without disastrous consequences. She indulged in a gentle soliloquy. “Hmm, what will I have? Umm…beef stir fry? No…lamb casserole? No…oh I know…Steak, chips and salad. Yes!” The doors whispered open and she went into the bedroom, tapping her com badge as she walked. “Crusher to Bridge.” “Bridge here.” “Has there been any contact with Captain Picard?” “No Doctor, although communications are open…we have contact with the site.” Beverly thoughtfully ran her hands through her hair. “Okay Thank you, Crusher out.” She sat on the bed and toed off her boots. “No contact eh? What are you doing Jean-Luc…and why haven’t you contacted me?” After her shower she replicated her dinner and ate slowly, somewhat disgruntled that her lover was being so reticent. Over a cup of coffee she sighed and shrugged. “Oh well, I suppose he’s busy enjoying himself with his son…but boy, do I have some news for you my love.” She rubbed her forehead and sighed deeply. “And just how are you going to take it?” She disposed of her dishes and ambled over to the sofa where she sat and stared out of the viewport, wondering how her lover would take the news of her pregnancy. Lieutenant Commander Farrel Stevin was bone tired. His days were spent at the ruins and most of his evenings were spent in the lab, going over the findings. What little sleep he was getting was often interrupted by bad dreams, something he was unused to. As for the ruins, instead of solving the mystery, they seemed to only get deeper mired in the enigma. The previous day they had reached the deepest part of the subterraneous section and what they discovered completely threw the scientist for a loop. Expecting to find ever-increasingly ancient artefacts, they instead found alien technology that had, so far, defeated the Federation’s finest computers. It made little sense. Why would they find technology at the deepest, and therefore oldest, sections of their explorations? And why didn’t their technology function at the site? Stevin was aware of M’Rak’s report that limited technology was functioning at Captain Picard’s campsite and he wondered if the twenty-eight mile distance was the reason, but when he pondered the periodic breakdown in communications with the Captain’s site, he was stymied in his thinking. None of what he knew so far, which admittedly was very little, made any logical sense. He was due to report to Commander Riker and, as he packed his PADDs into his briefcase he wondered what, exactly, he was going to say.


End file.
